Eine Kleine
by Kyuuuni
Summary: Twelve months. Twelve moments. Twelve kisses. Because it's the kind of love that has always been there. They only need enough time to realize this, and enough time to act on it. Even with the end already written. KanoKido
1. August

Author's Note: _welcome to my first KagePro fanfiction~ i'm not new to the fandom per se, but i've just made a comeback of watching and reading the hell out of it again this past month. this time though, i found the pit of no escape (aka fanfiction) and to Kano and Kido, no less. since my semester starts at august, i thought, why not write? i was a bit hesitant to continue with it still, but i've much rather get it off my mind._

 _story-wise, i've tried my best to keep the all of the characters as close as i could to the light novel and the anime, but since KanoKido doesn't really get that much alone screen time i had to come up with how they act when it's just the two of them. also, i swear, this was supposed to be a random twelve chaptered fluff fanfic but for some reason when i already wrote it, everything got a bit darker. ; _ ; -intense sobbing_

 _aaah. doesn't matter. i still hope you guys would like it, because i had so much fun writing it._

 _the air to this chapter include Pierrot by koma'n, Kano Shuuya ver.~_

 _without further ado,_

Disclaimer: _Nothing will ever belong to me. Also the cover photo. I found that one in google._

* * *

 **EINE KLEINE**  
Twelve Kisses  
a KagePro fanfiction

* * *

 **I. August**

It was a little past midnight when he finally spoke to her.

"Ne, Leader~" he began in an effortless sing song voice, the one he always uses, the one to show to her he was okay. "Aren't you going to bed?"

Shuuya Kano raised his head inches off the arm rest of the couch, where he decided to lay down hours after the other members had called it a night. His lips curved at the sight of the green haired primo sitting at the other end of the couch, her head tilted back, eyes closed and both of her hands inside her hood's pocket. She wasn't sleeping, he knew, because her shoulders were still rigid - a sign that her guards were still up. When Kido sleeps she always look so peaceful.

Thus, he wasn't surprised when Tsubomi Kido sighs and runs her left hand through her hair, then looks at him just to glare.

"Shouldn't you be the one to take a rest? On times you stay at home, you always end up sleeping at daylight." she scoffed, "Or are you going out again to take another one of your walks?"

"Ah, so you knew." he sniggered, meeting her coal tinted eyes for a second before staring back up the ceiling. "I wanted to, but now that you know I don't think I can leave. It won't be as fun knowing Leader's going to worry about me~" He's seconds away from impact but it made his grin grow wider anyway. Besides, his reason was weak. He would still go out if he wanted to, and Kido knew that. He hadn't told her why, but she understood that he needed those breaks and for that he was grateful.

"Then sleep already." she sounded a lot more tired than he was.

"No way. I'm not even drowsy yet."

"If you actually try to sleep for once, you'll be surprised at how fast it would come."

He sighed dramatically, raising his right hand to his forehead, "I've tried and tried, that just doesn't work for me."

"I could always just knock you out."

"No!" he cringed at the thought of it, because Kido doesn't have a problem carrying out missions. He has all the healed bruises to prove it.

Before he got another word out however, a rolled magazine decides to be an airplane and hit him square on the face, making him yelp and groan out the Leader's name.

"Read. Heard it helps." she said simply before placing the left bud of her earphone on and hum, her head lolling back again. He knew the gesture too; it means he could talk to her if he wanted to, and she would still listen. Kano let out a breathy chuckle, relaxing on his spot. He guessed he looked a lot more troubled than he allowed himself to...or at least around her. Sometimes he forgets that she knew him probably as much as he knew her, and for once he smiled a genuine smile.

"Do you think we'll ever get back everything we've lost?"

As if to test his theory, her eyes swings back at him, shrugging then she sighs again. "No. I don't think we ever will."

"Why not?" he kept his loud happy voice, of course, so as to not let her in in what he was really feeling. His eyes, a bright crimson no doubt, were hidden behind the magazine as he read but not really understood the words.

"It just...ruins the whole idea of living I guess." she paused. "Do you want it?"

"Some of it." without explaining he knew she understood. Ayaka, Ayano-nee, his mum too maybe, and all the innocence he deserved to still live with. He doesn't despise his life so much, but he knew he didn't deserve to live along side all the secrets that he was burdened, too.

He rubbed his eyes and not because he was sleepy.

"I don't." Kido was looking at him when he lowered the magazine. And it was his turn to analyze. I don't because _I don't want anything to do with them_ , or I don't because _I much rather stay here with you guys_. He knew she had a rocky past and even now they hadn't really discussed much of it. They, after all, operated by past had passed.

And after starting this, still he was the first to give.

"Ah what's that on your face?"

It was completely out of the blue, so the confused look on her face was unavoidable...and also terribly adorable.

"What?" her right hand was on her face then, rubbing and searching. "Where?"

"There. Under your eyes." he pointed, sitting up.

"There's nothing!" she glared at him, slapping his hands away.

"No, really!" he grinned, "There's something."

She turned her body to his direction, her glare going, _this better be good_.

Of course it wasn't.

Instead he poked the area directly under her right eye. "Eye bags." he murmured quietly.

He laughed outright when she slapped him, hard enough to shove him away but bearable all the same. "You could've seen yourself, Tsubomi-chan~ You were so cute."

The magazine slips from his hand and hits him again, twice before she stopped and huffed, still glaring at him.

"You're an idiot."

He smiles again, catching the magazine this time before it hit him.

"And don't call me cute."

He always liked her more when it was the two of them. She was still the same tough and independent Leader, but much gentle, a stark reminder of the crybaby Kido he used to protect. That didn't mean she toned down the beating though.

"But I'm just telling the truth." he winked before he moved again, right in time to dodge her fist that wasn't holding back this time.

"You really need to sleep." she snarled then stalked off the couch, moving to the direction of the kitchen.

He sniggered once more, relaxing against the couch rest and opening the magazine.

* * *

Minutes later, when Kido had finally calmed down enough to sit beside him again, he spoke.

"Still not going to bed?"

There was a look on her face he could so easily read; because it wasn't the first time he saw it. She wanted to talk about something, but she doesn't know if she should. Actually, she had already tried to breach several topics, but then the conversation was over before she could get a decent answer, courtesy by her weakness to all things cute and being called cute. He never heard talk about some of them again. Those, after all, were personal and some quite painful to remember.

"Nine years ago...today." she murmured.

"Hm?"

"Maybe I want something after all."

"Want me?"

Her knuckles were against his sides before he could take back his words.

"I was joking!" he whined, rubbing the spot. "You're so violent, Danchou!"

"Maybe I want something."

"Fine, fine. What is it you want?"

She was suddenly quiet that he had to glance at her if she suffocated under the layers of her garment. Instead, Kido had a serious look on her face, her mouth a thin line no doubt, hidden beneath her red jacket. "My biological sister." she said quietly. "She was nice to me."

"It's not really all that difficult to be nice to you." he murmured, as if it was the most obvious fact in the whole world and maybe, it was. To him, it was. "You're a nice person, so it's easy to return the gesture. Anyone who can't appreciate you doesn't deserve to be around you, and therefore a waste to your time." out of the blue his smile turned teasing, "...fine, maybe not _all_ the time. Especially when you keep on hitting me."

"You're being an idiot, it's completely justifiable."

 _That's better_ , he thought, seeing her glaring at him again. They were quiet for several ticks of the clock and for the last time that night it was him who broke the silence.

"Why aren't you going to bed though? It's past one am."

"I don't want to sleep."

 _Nightmares_ , he nodded to himself.

"Well I have something to ease the stress away."

"If you're going to turn into _something_ again, don't bother wasting your energy. It won't work."

 _Lies_ , she was avoiding his eyes and he grinned. _You never got better at lying, Tsubomi._

"You asked me to read, so I did. I found this interesting article though." he said, flicking pages after pages noisily. "I'm quite curious if it works." he paused again. "Apparently kissing relaxes a person. Something about increasing the body's natural calming chemical..."

"What?" she turned quickly to him again, eyes alert and face a vibrant color of red. He grinned stupidly at the sight of it, and it took all of his self control to not-

Too late.

He did it anyway, taking advantage of her surprise and close proximity to press his lips against her. She exhaled heavily through her nose, unmoving, her eyes wide before he closed his. From then on he concentrated on how it felt, how he feels. The blood rushing to his ears, making him dizzy as he tried to play with the fast beating of his heart. The left hand that climbed his arm and grasped the sleeve of his hood; the slightest pressure of the reciprocated gesture as he moved his left hand to the back of her head. He didn't know what made her do it but the hand that was grasping his sleeve tightened, and suddenly she was kissing him back. Kissing him fervently.

It reminded him of the time so long ago, with his mum, with the people at the orphanage whenever the lights suddenly go out after a broken post or a storm swallowing them. It would be cold, sometimes warm, but dark all the same. He remembers seeing nothing but the flame from a candle that lit his room and their room, and the older people would tell him to be careful because it's not a force to be reckoned with.

He took her upper lip between his as he cupped her head, tugging until her right hand grasped his wrist like her life depended on it. It made him smile, made the happiness inside him spread like the light from the candle, the warmth that was consuming him.

Then he was gone, breaking the contact, at least a foot back to his original position.

"See? It helped keep the stress away." he joked lightheartedly before he was on his feet and was moving away without meeting her eyes. _Ah I screwed big time_ , was his fleeting thought as he rushed to his room, the back of his hand raised to his lips.

He heard his name snarled from the living room right before he locked his door and he stared at his opened window. His face was hot, probably as red as his eyes flickering colors. Gold and red, gold, then red. He sighed, rubbing his face then covered his mouth upon the realization that he couldn't keep his Eyes on.

Guess he wasn't sleeping that night too.

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 _Hi. Why not right?_

 _Next Chapter:_

 _Sunset. Apology. Bruises._

"I'm sorry I kissed you."


	2. September

_air to this chapter is Eine Kleine by Kenshi Yonezu, KagePro ver.  or September by Oliver~_

* * *

 **EINE KLEINE**  
Twelve Kisses  
a KagePro fanfiction

* * *

 **II. September**

It was almost a month before Tsubomi Kido was left again at the company of the cat eyed deceiver.

And for a maddening reason.

She didn't intend on staying up and wait for him to come home; neither did Seto who needed all the rest he can get. Instead they were merely talking, with Marry snoozing on Number Two's lap on the couch while she took the loveseat diagonal to them and maintained her calm expression.

"Hm... Let's see... Black and white or colored?"

Kido shrugged, "Colored. You?"

"Same. But there's a beauty in something that lacks though."

She agreed. "Sunrise or sunset?"

He smiled and stroked Marry's hair, she didn't miss it. "Sunset. You?"

"Sunrise." she broke the staring then, and instead glanced at the clock that hung over the door to the kitchen. _Eleven twenty-six_ , the clock read. They had been playing the 'either/or' game for a while now, just waiting for the sleepiness to come in and take them away to dreamland.

"Why?"

"I always get to see it so I grew fond of it, I guess." she paused, "It's quite visible outside the kitchen window when I wake up early to prepare. On times I wake up late I...realize I missed it and for the whole day I would ponder about waking early. It's one of those things that you wouldn't know you actually want it or appreciate it until it's not there anymore."

"Kind of like Kano then?"

Her head swung to meet his eyes so fast she's got to win some kind of award for it.

"What?"

Seto shrugged, because somewhere in between the events that played their entwined lives, he grew up, became more mature, the genuine kind. Not the one established to create a front, not the one she was clinging so desperately to just to survive the harshness of the life that was threatening to topple them all over.

"You two aren't that hard to read." and at the sight of her glare he let out a panicked noise. "N-no, no. I didn't mean it like that!"

Now that's the Seto she terribly familiar of.

"I didn't read your mind, I swear. You know I don't like it too. It's just obvious that the two of you have a problem, that's all."

"It's nothing you should worry about."

"I know that, of course. But the others began to notice it too. Actually, they have for a long while. After me it was Marry and Momo that asked first. Ene too, and it was so obvious that even Hibiya and Konoha noticed. I suppose Shintaro did as well, but he hasn't said anything."

Kido listened to this, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She was quite fine with acting indifferent towards Kano. It definitely wasn't the first time seeing as to she did it a week before the Tateyamas adopted them, but what she didn't expect was for it to continue this long. Wait. She didn't care whether they talked or not, was the real reason and point here...though she supposed it had something to do with the guilt upon hissing the words, _Don't touch me_ at him the morning after the...event.

They met at the kitchen that day, the rising sun bathing them both in golden colors. He tried to apologize, she could recall, but her face was hot before he could even take two steps toward her from the door frame. _Don't touch me_ , she hissed at him, glaring at the table as if it was its fault she had to feel that way. _I swear to all that is holy, I will punch the daylight out of you if you get anywhere near me_.'

She sighed again at the memory, rubbing her face in attempt to ward off the blush that was threatening to stain the color of her face. Because honestly, after that...event she did it almost often around him. Suddenly she was too aware of him every time he came and left the vicinity, suddenly she found herself thinking more of him and not in the way she looked at Seto. She was glaring, she couldn't stop it because goddamn it, it was _his_ fault.

Kousuke Seto knew however, that it was destructive for both of them to remain apart for so long. He inwardly groaned, especially for Kano. He had a lot more knowledge in the way Kano's mind works compared to the Kido, and by the glimpses of emotions and thoughts he caught so many years ago, he probably was blaming himself at whatever happened. Even if it wasn't his fault. Or his fault, judging by the way he leaves the base too frequently now.

Why can't he just be honest of his feelings toward her, Seto didn't knew. He raised his brow questioningly at the blush Kido was trying to hide. Or maybe he actually did something...?

He didn't have to finish that trail of thought apparently, because the subject himself entered the door shortly after, the cat eyed deceiver's face surprised for a moment before his eyes lit afire and he was smiling at his spot.

"Ah~ Seto. Danchou. Marry's already sleeping, I see."

Kano hesitated on his own feet, something Seto knew doesn't happen too often since the blond always had a certain type of confidence to the way he moves, occupying the space next to Kido. He was careful not to touch her.

"The lights in the central park are beautiful tonight." he said jovially.

"Oh, yeah. I heard there's some sort of celebration." Seto said, still watching his two childhood friends interact...or the lack of it.

Kano nodded, grinning happily as he stood back up and motioned to his room. "I'll be going to sleep then~"

Step, step, step and when he was out of earshot Kido groaned out, making Seto laugh.

"He's injured isn't he?"

"Yep."

* * *

Not even two minutes in the comfort of his room and someone began banging against the door.

 _I knew it_ , Kano hissed mentally at the slip on his own stupidity. But it wasn't like he could enter through his window. His right arm wouldn't allow it. So he settled on greeting the two because if he didn't, they were going to suspect something was up. Which they still did anyway.

On his stomach he lay, as the banging continued for minutes and he was so tempted to just let the person be. If it was Seto, which it probably was, he'd give up.

He opened his eyes and frowned. If it was Kido however...

No!

He didn't let his thoughts dwell on her. He already spent too much time pondering on his mistakes. During the course of four weeks she could barely look at him, though he supposed it was mutual since he couldn't look at her properly too. He kept the act up around others, of course, because they weren't suppose to know something was not right. His side was flawless as expected, meanwhile Kido's...

Okay, Kano admits he shouldn't have done that, he shouldn't have kissed her, so he deserved being ignored but for it to continue this long...she was so unfair. He grasped the bed sheet with his right hand as he sighed heavily. She was really unfair. She wasn't allowing him to make up for it and up until this moment he was keeping a list on how to make her notice him again.

The cat transformation was overused so it probably wouldn't work, especially since his Eyes now isn't as perfect around her.

He could probably ask to take her out on a walk or something, but then he scratched that out remembering that she wouldn't even talk to him.

It was a disaster. A complete disaster, because he was so dull-witted to let his feelings take advantage of him and his body. It was a lot worse than the snake that kept on hissing at the back of his mind. At least with the snake he could babble some excuse, but he was in complete control of himself. He was so stupid, dumb and foolish.

There were muffled words behind the door and then suddenly the rapping became louder and more consistent. He pulled his pillow to cover his head.

Maybe he could yell _I'm sleeping!_ just to let them get the hint that he didn't want to face them. It would ruin the pretense though.

Still he ignored the noise until he heard his name.

"Shuuya."

Quiet, but clear all the same. His eyes were wide, set on the doorknob that stopped turning.

There was a dull thud; then the forceful beating against the wood ceased.

"Open up will you?"

He exhaled, realizing that he held his breath long enough for her to speak again.

"You're making Seto worry."

In all honesty it made him not want to open the door more. He didn't trust himself around her anymore and gods forbid him, he might do something reckless again. Like, open up the door and pull her into the warmth of him and kiss her again.

Kido sighed loudly at the other side. "I tried the gentle approach. Now I'm trying my approach." she paused. "If you don't open this door right now Kano I swear you're going to live the rest of your life here without a-"

And finally, finally the door did open.

There he was, in his blonde hair and golden eyed glory standing before her without a shirt. His left hand still on the knob while the other was raised to his hair, rubbing.

"Danchou!" he greeted with a grin. "To what do I owe—?"

"Get dressed will you!" red in the face, it was Kido that pulled his door shut against his face.

Kano laughed, visiting his drawer for a shirt he had to carefully put on before settling on his bed.

"Are you decent?"

"Why don't you come in and see?"

She let out an indignant noise before opening the door, frowning already.

Contrary to the popular belief, Kano's room was ridiculously clean, since Ayano-nee always made it a habit to reward the one with the cleanest area. His room was one of the tidiest...and the bleakest. Almost empty.

Kano was the type of person to make sure his bed was always clean if he wasn't using it, the curtain to hide his window always drawn unless it was night time. His clothes were neatly folded and organized, she saw several times in the Tateyama household and in this base. The computer opposite to his bed was shut, the chair fixed.

A stranger could come in and mistake the room as unoccupied, if it wasn't for the two picture frames at the center block of his bookshelf with a third faced down; and his colors, the murky shade of yellow, grey and black making up the wall.

"Hi." he said quietly shoving back the fringe that fell on his face.

Kido always wanted to smack him for the sake of him being able to keep his room clean but not the bathroom. Or the living room. Or the kitchen. It seemed that his diligence was kept only in the comfort of his warmth.

"Hi yourself, you little shit."

"Ouch. How could you say that Danchou? Don't you even miss me?"

"No I don't. I see you all the time."

 _But not in the way I mean._

The words were unspoken; instead Kano smiled. "Checking me out then~?" She thinks the shadow that made her body from the brightly lit hallway conceal _so much_ when he could already see how flustered she was. This was turning out much better than he hoped. At least she was looking at him. At least she was finally talk—

In a few short steps Kido was standing before him, and slapped him, the only sound in his room apart from the buzzing of a fan in the corner of his room.

"That's for being an idiot." she hissed and for a second time her hand came down against the same cheek. "That's for being hurt making u—Seto worry." He was too stunned to do anything, except turn his head back to finally meet Kido's eyes again. She sat on the carpet cross legged and took both of his wrists in her palms but the flicker of red in his eyes made sure she didn't see a mark.

"Where is it?"

The side of his mouth curved, "What are you saying? Where is wha-"

"You're hurt, I know it. Where is it?"

He let out a convincing laugh. "Aww~ Danchou's worried about me? I'm not hur—"

"I will punch you."

"I'm okay." he said...but he could only hide his appearance and change his voice and the look on his face. Not the emotions. _Never_ the feelings he felt. "Seriously, I'm okay."

Still he let her see him the way he refused to show others. Because this is Kido, and she's far more important than his lies.

She took a deep breath at the sight of the blooming bruise on the outside of his right arm and the purple and red that made up the swollen knuckles of both of his hands.

"It's nothing. It looks a lot worse than how it feels." he said. Kano still kept a smile on his face when she looked at him. His lip was split, and there was an ugly brown on his left cheek bone. Some marks looked old, except the indigo shade peeking from his collar and the red welts from the slaps she made.

Kido said nothing to him when she stood up and trotted off. And he could only watch her as she left him to the darkness of his room.

"H-hey! Wait!" Kano couldn't help but shout. Because no way she could just leave again. No way would he suffer through those days of torment again. Even if he deserved every single second of it. "Don't-"

"Stay." she told him, looking back with a falter in her steps and in her glare. "Stay there. Don't you dare move. I'll just...just get the medical kit okay?"

Her eyes were watering. He felt much worse than the sores on his body at the sight of it.

She crossed the door and he allowed himself to collapse on his bed with a sigh.

* * *

Kano didn't even know he fell asleep until he was woken up by a stinging sensation on his left hand.

Kido was there at his side and looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

He groaned. "Don't be."

"How did you even get this?"

"Fight and stuff." he waved his other hand dismissively. She paused and he smiled at her. "It doesn't hurt that much. Oh and they walked away a lot worse than this."

"Really?" because Kido knew he wasn't as physically strong as he wants to seem.

"Okay...maybe not this worse but give me a break! There were four of them you know."

She raised her brow.

"Fine. Two."

"That's better. Telling the truth isn't that difficult, hm?"

"Pfft." his fingers wrapped in bandage, she motioned for his other hand. "You know what's better?"

"What?"

"That you wear a nurse costume while you clean my wounds." he pointed out. "Although of course, anything Kido does is already the best."

She may or may not have pressed the cotton ball harder than necessary, making him yelp and laugh aloud. "You're lucky you're hurt."

"Yes I am."

Wrapped in bandage, she tapped lightly on his hand. Next, she took his bruised arm and rubbed salve at the area. "You're going to have to stay at home for a few days. It heals a lot faster if you don't move it too much. Where else?"

He shrugged. "Chest. But you can leave the concoction and I'll do it myself."

"You're actually being decent tonight."

 _Because I don't wanna scare you..._

"You can always just put it for me then. I don't mind."

"No." she left a metal container at the side of his head and gathered the rest back inside the medical kit. "Sleep."

"Okay ma'am!"

She looked at him grinning at her, until she huffed and smiled a tiny smile.

"Good night." he said watching her leave.

"Good night."

"Kido?"

"Hm?"

So very softly he told her. "I'm sorry I kissed you." _but I mean it._ "Please don't ignore me anymore _." but I can't promise I won't do it again._

Kido did stop on her feet, he got that at least. "Just don't be an idiot." She walked back over to him. To his surprise she suddenly leaned closer to his face and dropped a light kiss on his temple. It was a single peck and barely there but damn it, there goes his heart, threatening to explode within its confines.

"Now sleep."

She refused to look away this time and he didn't back down. Her face was a similar shade of strawberries and his probably had it too. Doesn't matter. He smiled as she half-sprinted on the way out, slamming the door.

* * *

The next day, he woke up early but was still the last to enter the kitchen, yawning.

"Good morning, Seto, Marry, Konoha."

"You're up early.", "Good Morning."

"Good morning Danchou~"

"Morning."

He sat next to her and smiled a pleased smile so wide it scared the shit out of the four other occupants.

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 _Do you guys know that the moon isn't actually sphere shaped but egg shaped? -confetti- the more you know~_

 _Next Chapter:_

 _Building. Darkness. Fake._

"I've no idea about that one. I think he was actually a ghost."


	3. October

Author's Note: _i thought we could stray off mushy-mushy stuff sometimes too sooo here's the third chapter, set at the end of October._

 _and thanks for reviewing. i hope you guys like this one too! -insert_

 _air to this song is Tarantula by Oliver~_

* * *

 **EINE KLEINE**  
Twelve Kisses  
a KagePro fanfiction

* * *

 **III. October**

She should have known, she should have known, she should have known. Whenever Kano plans something it's not good. It's _never_ good. She should have just trusted her gut instinct and stayed back, reading and listening to her iPod and heck, cleaning the whole base if she had to. But noooo, _nooo_. She just had to be bought by the stupid little pout and his friggen cat-like features. Really, she needed to stop giving in to him and to what he wants. It shouldn't work that way. She was the one who was supposed to be in control, dammit.

"I-I don't know, it doesn't look so safe to me."

Ah finally someone had decided to speak the truth.

Marry moved closer to the group of six at the same moment Kano moved forward then looked back at them, his arms wide and welcoming. A grin was on his face, of course because he wouldn't be him without it, as he stood before a crooked door with the upper hinges screwed off. But no, that wasn't the only feature that made this obviously abandoned building ridiculously terrifying. Add the broken dusty windows and the peeling paint, the undone second and third floor and god dammit. Is it too late to go home? Maybe she could just say that she wasn't feeling well or she was having some sort of tummy sickness just to escape. But then, if they make her wait somewhere or worse, let her use the building's comfort room, alone, in the dark...no. Just no.

"Maybe we should just go home," Shintaro grumbled upon his breath.

"Yeah. This is a complete waste of time." Kido agreed, looking between Marry, to Ene who was currently in Momo's phone. "Where are Seto, Hibiya and Konoha anyway? I thought we're going to meet them here?"

"Oh~ About that..." Kano rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Seto said one of his part time jobs called him to an emergency shift. Hibiya didn't want to come, Konoha probably went with him."

"I didn't want to come too." both Kido and Shintaro said at the same time, then shrugged upon realization.

"Come on Danchou-san, it would be fun!" Momo cheered, pumping her fist to the air.

"Yeah!" Ene agreed...then sneered, her hand covering her mouth. "Hm… Could it be that you two are so scared that you can't even participate in a simple challenge of entering this building?" her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Don't be silly. This is just child play." Kido muttered exasperatedly.

"I found articles online that there are two cases of suicide by jumping off the third floor here by the way."

"N-no way!" Marry squeaked.

"Now, now, Ene-chan. Shouldn't it be better for us to tell stories along the tour instead?" Kano murmured, his face set in a similar mocking smile.

As if a ring leader welcoming them to his circus, he climbed up two steps to the door and let it swing open with a loud creak, hitting the wall loudly.

"Come," he said theatrically. "Feel free to enter. However I must warn you." the index finger on his vacant hand was raised to his lips. "Please do stay close and use only a minimum amount of light. Not too much noise either, for the dead doesn't like to be disturbed."

Kido wanted to strangle him because that's basically what they were doing; breaking into an abandoned building with rumors of being haunted just because it was Halloween and they were already too old to trick or treat, but bored enough to stay at home as well.

It was Momo and Ene who entered first, with Marry who trailed behind. Shintaro tried to keep his cool, his hands in his pockets and Kano could only snicker at the obvious tremble on his steps. Kido too, he noted as she passed by him in her usual tough gait.

"You know you could always hold my hand right?" he told her teasingly.

She was quite tempted too, if he wasn't called to lead the tour. Kido then was left in the company of the resident HikiNEET. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, some sort of mutual understanding exchanged through glances. They were comrades and team mates in this. Brief flashbacks of the Horror House they went to ensured that whatever might happen from this point on, they would not ever leave the other behind.

"Partner?" he raised his left arm to her and Kido gladly accepted, bumping her right arm to him.

"Partner."

"Oi! What's taking the two of you so long?" Ene called as they were already ahead by spaces.

* * *

It was a lot more frightening to know that all the objects adorning the place are real and not just crafted to forcely scare the shit out of people. Apparently, the building, though it looked small from the outside, was wide incredibly wide. It didn't help either that the more they drew inside, the darker it seemed to get.

"It used to be an office." Kano said, waving to the overturned desks and the broken chairs and the various school supplies littered around. "Heard it was some publishing company and doing good too. But then..." He trailed off, looking down to his feet.

"Then what?" breathless, Marry asked.

"Ah."

"What is it?"

He stopped and looked back at them with a smile. Under the mixed light of their phones, Kano's blonde hair seemed silver, his eyes as if molten gold. The look on his face suddenly turned dark, and when he turned around to completely face them, he looked positively wicked.

"Nothing. I just...I thought I saw something moving ahead of us. Continue?"

"But there was nothing there. I was looking too." Momo said, taking the lead this time.

"Really? Good to know there wasn't anything the- ow!"

"Don't. Do that." Kido hissed.

"Heheh~ Sorry."

"Can I hold your hand please Kido?" tears glistened Marry's eyes when they looked at her.

Sighing, Kido smiled. "Of course."

"You can hold mi- ow! Just joking, just joking!"

"Wait." now this was Shintaro.

"Huh?"

"Don't...don't make too much noise."

"Hey! Fox Eyes! Continue with the story already!" Ene cried unpatiently, ultimately ignoring her master's words. The next few seconds were spent with screeching noises and beeps and random ring tones resounding from all of their phones.

"Ene!" the group chorused.

"Sorry~"

"Sheesh."

"What's with the face Shintaro?" Kano asked with a grin before pacing with Momo. "Anyway, an eight-point-something earthquake hit and shook the building. From what I've heard people desperately tried to escape, and they did. At least most of them."

"What happened to those who weren't able to escape?" Marry asked, hiding behind Kido's arm now.

"They weren't too fortunate." He said, "The front part of the building gave off first. There were struggles, as you can see, and most of the people who died didn't die fast. They most likely suffered from major wounds first before the locals found out about them. When the authorities came to their aid, there weren't much searching needed to be done. Let's just say it was simple to assess the situation by sight."

"No way..."

"Mm-hm." They were drawing near to the end of the first floor now, and they had to pass over a metal drawer that looked like it may break if pressed too hard. "Up until now the sources say that there were bodies uncovered, because not all of the piles of rock here they could afford to move. The whole building, to date, is too sturdy."

"Y-you mean to say..." Marry's voice was in its high pitch tone now. "That we could probably s-see..."

"Yep!" Kano grinned.

"I can't find any stairs. Are we going to have to take the elevator?" Momo piped in, peering through the end of the floor, where a rusting elevator was placed, the door slightly open.

"Oh no, no. Too dangerous." The cat-eyed deceiver said, "Safeness is my priority after all, so we're taking that way." All eyes turned to the direction Kano's open palm pointed, and there positioned; a pile of rock and debris so high it reached the opening to the second floor.

"T-that's...that's safe to you!?" Shintaro's outburst made everyone's head swing back to him and his sister smirked.

"Too scared are you, onii-chan?"

"I'm not scared! I just happen to have a huge amount of common sense. And my common sense tell me that that is— Momo! Momo! Get back here you little—!"

"Don't worry~" Kano snickered.

"It's safe~!" the idol cried cheerfully once she reached the top.

"If you die here I'm telling Mum I spent the whole day inside my room!"

"It's funny because he'll be convincing." Ene laughed mockingly.

"What is it, Marry?"

Marry directed a confused look at Kido. "Huh? What's what?"

"You didn't...? Nothing then. It might just my mind playing games with me."

Hauled up to the second floor with so much threat sent to Kano's character, the six now stood at the second floor. The place was a little more fixed than the first though it seemed more eerie. Here the tables were only moved and upturned but they were in good shape.

"I heard too that a woman with long hair dressed in white-"

"How cliche." Shintaro snorted to which Kido agreed.

"-roams the place at night. But she doesn't walk."

"She what then?"

Kano glanced at them. "Crawls. Her legs were broken."

Marry gasped.

"Come on Marry, it's not that scary."

"Not that! Someone touched my shoulder!"

"Shintaro!" Kido hissed.

"It wasn't me!" Shintaro said, looking back and around. "It wasn't me I swear." He jogged to pace with Number One and Four.

"It's not my imagination then! Who was it?"

"Who's who?" even Momo stopped to look at them.

"Someone tapped my shoulder, twice at the first floor. I didn't really give it any attention because it might be one of Kano's tricks for all we know but now this is getting really personal." Her eyes were set at the cat eyed deceiver then, glaring.

"W-whoa, wait a minute." he raised his hands to cubit level and shook it. "I'm here at the front. You guys know I'm right here. So how can I be right there?"

"Because you planned this, and you above all else, know the possibility of anything happening!"

He nervously took a step back, "W-well that's...Not really."

"Not really what?" Kido hissed.

"Not really think that the rumors could possibly be true- ow!"

"That's it. We're leaving."

"But-"

"If anything happens to anyone it would be my responsibility. I'd rather we bail out now before waiting for an-"

There was a rustle somewhere near the middle of the floor and unfortunately, it was too loud for anyone to pass it off.

"What was that...?" Ene asked. Momo opened her mouth to a reply but was yanked at the collar by Shintaro.

"Onii-chan! That hurts!"

"Shh."

They were all suddenly quiet, holding on for the next part of the unscripted show. The silence was deafening. Kido pushed Marry next to Momo, shielding them both from the front.

"Kano. Come here." she said quietly.

There was it again, the rustle. Her eyes were concentrating on a gap between two desks where she thinks the sound was coming from the loudest. It was apparently a corner; she scanned the empty pot next to it, then a sofa, then a couple more of chairs.

"Come here." she said sternly, noticing he was looking at the same area. "Kan—"

That's when they saw it.

Inhuman, monster, scary. These were words that were once thrown at her and she had always felt bad upon hearing it. She doesn't use them but those were the only words running through her mind the moment she saw a white figure sprawled on the floor, the...head craning left and right. Then it moved.

"Shintaro! Get Kirasagi and Marry out of here! I'll try to—"

But what could she do? She was beyond terrified at the sight of it, and all she wanted to do was faint. She can't. This is real. This isn't some horror house where she could just leave her friends behind and come back later. She had people she wanted to protect. She won't bend. Not under the pressure, not under this...ghost.

"I will! Be careful!" Shintaro shouted back.

She nodded and turned her gaze back to the figure, then to Kano who still stood frozen.

"Hey!" she took several steps to stand next to him. "Let's go. Hey Kano! Snap out of it, let's go!"

"I... I didn't know it was real."

"No one knew it was real. It's okay. Let's just go."

He turned to her. "No, Kido. You don't understand."

"What?"

"I've been reading. Dead people aren't supposed to be disturbed. When they are, they're going to follow us. We won't have anywhere to hide. Haven't you watched Ju-on?"

Again she wanted to strangle him, but the look on his face made her not want to. She settled for a kick on the shins. "Ow!" he cried.

"We don't have any time for this. We'll dealing with the aftermath at the aftermath. For now we leave."

The figure was so close and he still isn't moving.

In frustration, Kido ran towards the ghost with her Eyes off. Does distraction work on real ghosts? She thought grimly, but does it matter? Because if Kano wasn't moving, the least she could do was set it away from him.

"Kido! What are you—"

"Idiot! Kano you stupid idiot!" She cried loudly. Several steps away from the ghost, she side stepped and slid over a desk. The moment she reached the turn she was hoping for, she picked up the heavy pot with a dark rotting plant and stepped back to the small aisle. "Here!" she shouted, throwing the pot.

It didn't hit, but it was enough for the ghost to look at her, and that's when she saw the pale face stained with black. The hair was long and messy, as long as the image in her imagination, and she let out a whimper at the sight of it alone. Turning, she ran away to the end of the floor where, thank goodness, a flight of stairs was positioned.

When she reached the bottom of it, she looked back in time to see the ghost closing in on her. And...what the hell Kano was following. "Fucker! Get off the building!"

"What? And leave you behind?" he shouted back, sounding more frustrated than she ever heard of him. "You're nothing but a scaredy cat and you want _me_ to _leave_?"

Kido sniffed. Before she knew it she was crying. The ghost was just a couple of spaces away from her though, so she had to run up to the third floor.

"No! Kido stay here!" she heard him scream. "Don't go there! Don't go there!"

But she was already there. She scanned the almost empty room, and she felt her stomach drop. Fewer desks were here, and again cleaner than the last. It was also much brighter, her eyes accustomed to the darkness and the moonlight made the place glow.

At the dark red couch set in front of the post in the middle of the room sat a child, sobbing.

A hand clasped her wrist, making her yelp in fear, but it was only Kano. It was finally Kano.

"Are you alright?" It was an inane question, because none of the current circumstance made anything alright. But because it was Kano, at least, at least it could still be alright. Suddenly she was sobbing too, upon the realization that they were complete and utterly trapped. The ghost from bellow will inevitably catch up, and the kid on this floor will inevitably notice them. And if those two weren't enough, at the other side of the room she suddenly heard the sound of fingers tapping against some kind of type writer. The sobbing ceased.

"What...is that?" still she couldn't help but utter.

Kano held her close. "It doesn't matter." he whispered.

"Are we going to die?"

His eyes went wide at this. "What did you just say?"

"We're going to die aren't we." Kido looked up at him, all the exterior of being a tough leader gone. Right now she was Kido, Kido the crybaby. Kido, the girl who wanted her hand to be held, who wanted assurance that everything will be alright even though she knew herself it won't be. She collapsed at the pressure, became a sobbing mess on the ground and Kano panicked at the sight of it.

"Nope, nope. Don't be like that Kido, don't you dare tune out of me right now." He knelt down to her, brushing her locks off her face. Her two hands were clasped at her lap, trembling, and he hated himself at the sight of it.

"We're going to die Kano." she told him. "I'm really scared. I don't want to die."

"We're not!" he cupped her cheeks, keeping her eyes locked with his. "We're not going to die! What are you saying?"

"Yes we are. You saw what was under there. You can see what's over here. They're going to notice us Kano. They're going to hurt us." as if realizing this, her eyes turned red. He still held her, cancelling it.

"No! No, no, no. Tsubomi."

She was hyperventilating. He looked down, to the sides, to the child, to the stairs, to the walls, and he was likely going to regret it again but he did it anyway. He _kissed_ her. Pressed his lips against hers, feeling her fast breath against his face, and kept her there until her breathing became even. Until he got a feeling of her again, until he remembered how nice it felt to have her here, until she was pounding her fists against his hands.

"Sorry." He said when he broke it, grinning at the sight of her red face. He didn't think he would ever get used to it.

"What was that for!?" she huffed, moved her hands to hit him again, but he caught it and kept it with him, eventually helping her stand back up.

He had so much he could say; _I just wanted to help you. I couldn't stop myself. You look really cute. Does this count as taking advantage of you? We need to get out of here and I want you to work with me. Nah, I just felt like doing it. Are you mad? Did you like it?_ But he bit all these, because they had a much more important things to do at the moment.

"We need to go." he said in a tone of finality, suddenly all business again. His hand dropped to hers, and she squeezed back.

Wiping the tears and ignoring the heaving of her chest, she looked at him with those brilliant eyes set in determination. "Let's go then. Lead the way."

In the end it was somewhat anti-climatic that they were able to escape the building without that much hassle. The ghost from the second floor didn't bother them on their way out, and when they reached the exit, Kano and Kido found the gang still there, relief washing over their faces.

"You're alright!" Marry ran to them and hugged Kido. Their hands separated, but they smiled at each other.

"Guys, we better take this somewhere else." Shintaro said, already leading the way.

"We were so worried." Momo said. "We wanted to call the authorities but onii-chan—"

Shintaro shrugged. "We had nothing to tell them."

"He's right." Kido nodded.

"Are you okay, Danchou? You look like you were crying."

"What? No. These are just sweat. It was really difficult to run inside there, you know."

"What else did you see? Did that disappear?"

"It did actually."

"Really?! And you managed to chase it away! You're awesome!"

Kano watched the scene with a soft smile on his face. He walked behind them, his hands on his pocket.

"Don't lag behind!", "Move faster, Fox Eyes!" He heard Ene's voice mingled with Momo, the five of them staring at him.

He raised his right hand, the smile turning sheepish. "It's November one already."

"Yeah? So?" Number Six asked.

"There's somewhere I want to go to." he said, "I'll just catch up."

Kido nodded, understanding. "Be careful then."

"I will~" He said, turning back the other way.

* * *

Standing back in front of the ruined building, Kano grinned.

"Hey~"

"You're gross." The ghost boy, also known as Hibiya, shook off the white paint and all the powder on his face. He was back in his casual clothes and crossed his arms at the sight of him.

"Now, now~ That isn't a nice thing to say. Although I have to admit the crying was convincing."

Next to him was Konoha who was still dressed in white though the wig was already discarded.

"Aren't we going to eat?" he asked.

"Yes we are. Let's go."

"Was any of it true? All the lies you fed them?" Hibiya asked.

"Not all of it were lies. It is a publishing company. Though the real story is that the company went bankrupt. It seemed so ruined because there's a local gang that made it their hide out. Isn't really that hard to pretend to be someone with authority and scare them for the night."

"You _are_ gross."

"Hey, hey, you took part in this."

Hibiya pondered on the idea. "They did seem too scared. Especially Danchou. I didn't know it would have that kind of effect on her."

"She's a scaredy cat."

"But that kiss though."

He turned to the younger kid. "What kiss? I just blew air on her face. I used to do that when we were younger. It relaxes her for some reason."

Hibiya glared at him suspiciously. "Right."

"Ah~! I almost forgot! Where's Seto?"

"Huh? Didn't he tell you that he really was called into an emergency shift?"

Kano stopped dead on his tracks. "No...he didn't."

"Well he was."

He suddenly laughed, although it came off nervous. "I also have to give you an award. That arm tapping was priceless."

Hibiya frowned. "What arm tapping?"

More doubt. "And that man on the third floor. Now that, that is so convincing. How did you get one of those...type writer, right? Man, it's been so long since I last saw one. I bet it's really rare nowadays."

"Oh that."

"Huh?"

"Well." Hibiya shrugged. "I've no idea about that one. I think he was actually a ghost."

* * *

That night when Kano, Hibiya and Konoha had already parted ways with so much murmuring of _Let's just not tell them it was fake._ Kano really did end up going to the grave, which let Hibiya and Konoha on their way back to the Base.

Before they reached the place though, they had to stop by the building again.

"Oh, hi! You two took a while!"

This was Seto.

He was also covered in powder and paint and dressed in a white old suit. On his right arm, he carried the case of a type writer.

"So how did Kano react?"

Hibiya snorted, "Scared out of his wits."

It made the hazel eyed guy laugh outright. "Oh man, that was fun."

"I know. I have a question though."

"What question?"

"Kano said someone were tapping their arms. Was that...?"

Silence.

"No. That wasn't me."

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 _Do you guys know that a flock of crows is also called murder? No? Yes? Demn._

 _Next Chapter:_

 _Nightmares. Burning. Comfort._

"Were you jealous?"


	4. November

_Author's Notes: I really wanted to put expressions like, 'go jump off a building.' or 'I hope you get hit by a truck' b-but... it was...too cruel. -innocent smile_

 _Anyway, I hope you guys like this one too._

 _air to this chapter is Eine Kleine, piano ver. by Reris_

* * *

 **EINE KLEINE**  
Twelve Kisses  
a KagePro fanfiction

* * *

 **IV. November**

"Nnnnn, AH!"

"You lost Kano!"

"I won~ I won again~"

"You're quite good at this Momo. Don't you think so Shintaro~?"

"No. Can you please not. I don't even want to see my sister sucking someone's face off-"

"Oh don't be disgusting, Onii-chan! We're just playing!"

"It's no longer a game if you keep doing it over and over, you know."

Laughter.

"Shintaro has a point."

"No! Not you too Seto-san!"

"You two look so cute together!"

"Marry!"

They had been going at it for almost two hours now...but not like she was keeping time.

Kido sighed, sitting on the Kitchen table by herself, her head lolled back as she stared at the dimming sky outside the window. It wasn't even Pocky Day, she scoffed, and exactly how much pocky did the have in stock? That's awful lot of pocky they've already wasted. Wasted. Tch. Right.

In fact it was a lot more acceptable if they ask her to bake something for them. It was, according to her research an hour ago, National Cake Day. November twenty-six.

She pushed her knees against the table, balancing on the chair on the two hind legs, her hands inside her hoodie. The buds of her earphone were still on, but the battery of her iPod long died down, forcing her to listen to the annoying sounds the people at the living room were making. Dinner was long fixed and cooling now but she wasn't in the mood to eat. She didn't wanna risk going to her room not matter how fast she could run either because they would still probably end up noticing-

She face palmed.

As gently as she could, she stood off the chair and using her Eyes, left the place. By the gods, she should have remembered minutes ago but she was just so distracted. She scoffed at the side of her that was depending her stupidity. How could she just forget she was basically capable of being invisible? She could've just spend the time in the comfort of her room reading.

Not. Listening.

Kido moved across the living room, stopping for four seconds to assess the happenings. Marry and Seto were huddled together at the loveseat, Shintaro at the other end munching on several pieces of pocky. She could hear Ene's voice from her master's phone, whining about not being able to eat some. Hibiya sat at the end of the couch nearest to her, his head propped on the palm of the left arm he placed on the armrest, two pockies in his mouth and looking bored as ever. She thinks Kano might have glanced at her direction, but then Momo was tapping at his arm, coaxing him for another game. He laughed sheepishly and bit on his end.

She turned her head away, and not once did she look back.

* * *

It was hot, too hot.

But it's the kind of searing heat that she was used to now.

When she opened her eyes, Kido found herself there again, staring up at the scorched ceiling. It was a memory from so many years ago that she doubt would ever go away, the same way she doubted she would ever stopped feeling scared. She was alone in this place until she finds her sister again, and most of the time she doesn't. She groaned and sat up, feeling the sweat bead on her forehead drip down. She glanced down pensively at the frill sleeved, frill collared white blouse, the black skirt, the thigh highs, the Mary Janes.

In every direction she looked fire had already consumed the place. There was no hope for it, she knows. That's why Kido moved to stand up and leave because her home- this _house_ , already had no hope for it. It won't ever be saved. She feels exhaustion and nausea hit her by waves when she succeeded though, and she cried out at the feel of it. But she had to continue, so she does.

Hauling herself up platforms and stairs, she explored the place of her childhood. There was nothing here anymore but charred black and she doesn't recognize the twists and turns until she reaches the places she spent her times in. The play room, the study room, the hall that led to the kitchen. She catches a glimpse of the peaceful place outside the window and she despised the sight of it. As if only all things inside this house had to suffer. As if she was cursed to this life while she had to watch other people get their lives normal and happy. And _loved_. She remembers her parents, remember the scathing remarks she had to put up. _Why don't you love me?_ She wanted to ask them. _I wasn't a bad child._ She supposed it had a lot to do with the circumstances of her birth but she did try to make up, didn't she? She aced her studies and did well on all her training. Still she had to watch the jeering faces laugh at her pitifully.

She also knows it couldn't possibly hurt her anymore, but she panics at the sight of the wooden beam crashing down in front of her. From then on, she ran through the halls, desperate for a safer place. A block hits her on the back and she falls down. _Sister, sister help me...!_ She sobs out. But she heard nothing.

So this is one of those dreams then, when she doesn't get out.

* * *

Kido sat at her bed with a start, her chest heaving. She scans her surrounding; the shadow that bathed her room in darkness, the rumpled bed sheets, her phone and iPod at her side, her violet hood discarded on the floor next to her shoes, the dull buzzing of the fan in one corner and she collapses back down her bed. She rubs her face, panting, and a little relieved that she was still alive. Because that's the only thing that was important right? That she was still alive.

"Nightmare?"

Her eyes darted to the figure by her desk on the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah."

Kano. He always seemed to be there whenever she was having one. Sometimes it's Seto offering her a glass of warm milk. She wanted to know if she makes any kind of noise when she sleeps but then Kano says or does something extremely stupid and the conversation is over before she got a decent answer from the both of them.

"How often this time?"

"Once or twice a week."

He frowned. "You never told me."

"It's not like anything could be done for it."

"Tsubomi's all grown up then~?"

She glared at him, swiping a pillow off her bed and straight at his face. She supposed it wouldn't hurt too much, but it hit anyway.

He was grinning when it fell down and caught it with both of his hands.

"What time is it now?"

"Too late."

She throws her other pillow at him.

"I'm being serious."

"Ten fourty-two last time I checked. I think it's pass eleven now."

"I missed dinner." she groaned.

"Yeah, but we set some aside for you, of course. How can we ever forget about our cute dear Danchou?"

She picks up her right shoe and hurls it toward him.

It hits the pillows instead. Kano laughs, "Why are you so violent tonight? Wait. Kido is always violent." he paused. "Why are you more violent tonight?"

She doesn't answer to this, instead, she took her hoodie from the carpet and slipped it on.

"You were there earlier tonight weren't you? If I wasn't mistaken, near the hallway."

She glared at him, "I wasn't. I was in my room the whole day."

His lips curved. "You're not a good liar, Tsubomi-chan."

She clicked her tongue. "Does it matter?"

"Supposed not." Kido heard rustling of wrappers and when she glanced from the door back to him, he was eating pocky. _Again_.

She scoffed. "Haven't you had enough of that?"

Kano maneuvers both of her pillows on the desk as he popped another piece into his mouth. "Pocky? Hell no. It tastes really nice."

"I can see that."

He was quiet for a few ticks of the clock.

"Oh-ho-ho. So you did saw us a few hours ago." If it were any other person, they would probably shut their mouth at the sight of the look Kido gave him. And that's under the circumstance that they managed to anger the Leader in the first place. But he wasn't any other person and he was so used to the circumstance. So instead, he smiled the biggest teasing grin he could muster and murmured quietly, "I was kind of hoping you would join actually."

Kano expected the other shoe directed to his person but it never came.

Instead:

"You seemed to have been enjoying yourself already."

Kido kept her eyes away this time, because the words were out before she could stop it. She didn't even know where it came from. It just...slipped. Well, whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. It was fact. She just couldn't stop herself from sounding so...so bitter. That's all. Because she shouldn't care. And she does anyway. That's also why she was a bit mad at herself. And him. Because he's the reason she felt that way.

"Were you jealous?"

Now the other shoe did hit him and he laughed cheekily.

"No I wasn't. You're being an idiot again."

Kano stopped and leaned forward, the left side of his lips quirking higher than the other. "Do you know that you shrug when you lie? Every single time."

He caught her phone before it even hit him.

"Next time I will punch you."

"That means you would have to get off the bed."

"Not all of us are as lazy as you."

Another laugh. "But really, how did you feel when you saw me doing that with-?"

This time she throws her iPod at him, hitting his chin and breaking the pocky in his mouth.

"Kid-"

"Shut up already!" she cried, pulling her hood down to cover her face. She hated this! Hated him. Hated that she was indeed feeling jealous, and over Kisaragi of all people! They were comrades for Pete's sake! And the two were just playing. Even if they weren't it's their business. They could do just what they want and she has no. _Right. Over. It._

"Hey-"

"No! Don't go near me!"

"Here we go again!" Kano said exasperatedly, pausing in the middle of the room. It was suddenly quiet; the other was waiting for the other to move. Somehow, Kano knew it should be him. "I'm sorry." he said, awkwardly rubbing his left shoulder. "Look, just ignore what I said okay?" There was a side of him, however, that wanted to laugh and do a victory dance...the dominant one insisted that he stay still on his toes and don't do anything stupid though. The latter won.

She nodded, her hand slipping back down to her lap.

 _Ah, she's just too adorable._

"Wanna eat? Dinner, I mean?"

Kido nodded again.

"Good." he smiled. "I'll reheat it."

Doesn't mean he'll drop the subject though.

* * *

Apparently, that sense of peace only lasted for a a couple of minutes after Kido finished her dinner. They found themselves in the living room despite the time, most of the moments spent in silence. Or at least as silent as Kano can manage.

He was in a good mood today, Kido noticed, and she tried not to dwell on the possible reasons why. She couldn't help being embarrassed of her actions too, and she frowned by just remembering that. She would have to keep her emotions on check. It won't do anyone good to suddenly have burst outs she was like to regret later on. And also answers to his questions. She knew Kano enough to know that if he wants something, he was not going to give up on it until he gets the satisfaction he wants. Then...she sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do about her blush.

"Hey Kido~ Earth to Danchou~?"

"What?" She snapped impatiently, because if it wasn't for him she won't even have these troubles.

"I said, I remembered that you used to be so fond of princesses like these. Though of course, you do your best to hide it. Doesn't work on me though, your hiding places are pretty conspicuous." on a new edition of a clothing magazine were dresses of different kind, all Disney Princess inspired. He pointed to a yellow one amd spoke again before she could hit him. "Always hoped you could be Belle, you know?"

She raised a brow. "And why is that?"

"So many things. Smart, diligent, open minded. To me Belle was also head strong and determined, and she would do so much to not let her future be determined by someone else. She didn't want to be controlled."

"You do know that the Beast held her captive right?"

"Because she had to be there, for the sake of her father." he said, smiling softly at her. "You would be too, wouldn't you? If it was someone you cared about, you would jump head first into danger despite all the possible consequences of it, just like what you did last Halloween. Despite you not knowing what could happen to you, despite being scared. You saved us. That's how awesome of a Danchou you are."

She fidgeted on her seat, making Kano chuckle. _You could be the princess. Seto could play as your dad. Or Marry or Momo. Gaston will be Shintaro, but then Ene would outshine him. Hm... Maybe the girls could be the cursed humans instead. Hibiya's definitely going to be the teacup though._

 _As for the Beast, for the Monster. Could you really fall in love with him?_

"I don't believe in happy endings anymore though."

"Ah~ That's okay." He grinned. "Right now it's better you aren't a princess." She looked so offended that he laughed at the sight of it. Her knuckle was at his side then. "Wait, let me explain!" he was still laughing anyway. When he calmed down, he burst out again. "Okay I have nothing. So- ow!"

"You're the Beast, then?" Kido suddenly asked. She was kneeling on the couch now, her hands hovering over him. He was familiar of it, because if there was more painful than getting hit, it was getting tickled. He took her wrists in his hands just to be sure.

"No, I'm not."

With that, the magic of the moment was gone. Suddenly, she was back to being Kido, their Danchou.

She tugged her wrists back.

"Who's Prince then? Momo's?"

She regretted it.

He grinned.

"What would you do if I say yes?"

"Nothing. I don't care."

"Sure you don't."

She wanted to hurt him instead but his grip was firm. She settled for digging her knees on his sprawled left leg.

"Doesn't hurt. And do you know she sat there earlier? Even kissed me good night. Shintaro almost murdered me on the spot, of course." He isn't going to tell her he wished it was her instead. "Momo's a nice young lady. She seems to lighten up every place she goes to and I'm beginning to think it's not just her Eyes." Kano also thinks he might have already crossed some line but he was beyond caring. He was, after all, a beast. Not a prince. "She's-"

"Shut up already!" she shouted, drawing back again.

"Kido?" But he wasn't finished. Kano yanked her to his space and smirked at the confused look on her face. "Make me."

Two seconds. Maybe three. That's how long he had to wait for her resolution, watching her expression change uncharacteristically.

"You're so cu-"

And when he recognized the glint of determination in her eyes, he knew then he was screwed.

"You're a fucking idiot." she cursed in frustration.

"I am-"

That's when her lips crashed down on him.

It was forceful and hot, and she was bent on pouring all of her emotions through the gesture. Today she had been tired, restless, scared, annoyed, happy and felt her chest tighten. It was all Kano's fault. So he has to pay for what he had done. To her. She bit on his lower lip when she felt his smile and he caught her upper to lick on it. Breaking off the kiss to take a breath, Kido saw the victorious look on his face for a moment, before slanting her face and attacking again. She dug her fingers on his shoulders when he let her go to wrap around her waist, then she took his lower lip between hers.

Popping sounds and ragged breathing, then the groan that she swallowed from him. These are new things she would keep in her memory. The old ones won't ever end but...surely she could start anew? Maybe this was the reason she disliked Happy Endings. Because there was no way that the ending could ever be good. But it's okay. As long as she isn't alone; her sister... Ayano-nee. Seto. Kano. The whole Dan. They could all start a new.

She picked the next moment to open her eyes, catching Kano peeking too. The twinkle on his eyes lights up, and she appeases him for one, two, three, four times before breaking away.

"You're blushing." his voice came out husky but he still sounded too smug, releasing her from his hold. Kano wa-

Oh wait. The excuses.

"It's...uh..." Just a moment. She was still catching her breath after all. "Some blood related sickness I have."

His lips curved. "Oh? And what blood sickness is that?"

He was making fun of her, the little shit.

"Can't think. Forgot the name. It happens when I'm exposed to too much idiocy."

"I think it's cute on you."

She whacks his leg.

"Ow!"

"Apparently that too."

"You're so violent." he whined, rubbing the spot.

Kido snorted.

He stared at her for the next moment. "You aren't going to ignore me again, are you?"

She glanced back at him, but it did nothing to recoup her embarrassment, because she was all flustered again. More red this time. "Nah." she whispered, moving back to her space from minutes ago.

They remained like that on the couch for a few minutes, exchanging looks and immersing in stillness, then Kido moved up and stretched, yawning.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Sleep, idiot. You should do it too."

"But I'm not sleepy~ Can I come instead?"

"No."

"But what if you have nightmares again? Kido, please?"

"Don't push your luck, Kano."

"Oh come on. Please?"

"No. What are you- I just said-"

"Ow! That hurts! I'm sorry, just kidding! Good night...Not even a hug? Please? Ow!"

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 _I wish I was born with the an extra ordinary ability. Sad- Happily, the only extra about my life is rice. FOOD IS ALL I NEED._

 _Next Chapter:_

 _Cold. Red. Scarf._

"Anywaaay~ I was really happy today Nee-chan. I only wished you were here." _  
_


	5. December

_Author's Note: Hi. Hello. What's up?_ _I'm good. Are you? I made this for you. Can you smile now? I hope you do. Bye. Let's see each other again next time. Always take care of yourself. PS. I've changed AMARANTHINE to EINE KLEINE, well, since, my original plan of inserting-the-idea somewhere-so-it-would-make-sense-in-the-end didn't work out. I've finished the March chapter and no space for that sooo... -intense sobbing- I'll throw it instead next time. I hope you guys like this one too._

 _Air to this chapter is Order Made, Kagerou Project ver~_

* * *

 **EINE KLEINE**  
Twelve Kisses  
a KagePro fanfiction

* * *

 **V. December**

Christmas Eve.

Kano sat at the park bench from his memories, hearing the distant voices of his friends happily chattering away. It didn't change too much from the last the he was here, apart from the waiting shed that circled half of the park including the place he was in. It was also covered with a blanket of white snow that the Dan were now throwing each other. Seto was allowed to join surprisingly, even after a silent agreement between him and Kido and Marry, all because managed to build a legion of forest animals to his aid. Konoha was here too, though strictly prohibited to throw a giant snowball and ruin the game. It would have been a lot more fun if Ayano-nee was here too...

He spots the HikiNEET scowling at his phone and feels another wave of resentment course through him, though he numbs the feeling out. They didn't walk so many blocks just for him to sulk here but they knew nothing. It pisses him a little too, because they were all in here as a team but only he had to suffer from the truth. In some twisted sense of humor, maybe he did deserve it. He was a liar after all, and do liars not keep the truth from others? Ah, he was conflicting with himself again.

Kano rubs his hands together, envying the layers of jacket he could have worn too. His original plan was to not stay long in this place but when the gang caught him sneaking out during the preparation, their plan of a warm kotatsu evening was thrown out of the window in favor for this. He didn't even have time for rejecting the idea. A laugh tumbles from his lips when Seto and Momo got hit at the side of their faces, Marry snickering too before she got hit on the forehead.

"Danchou, that's unfair!" was the mantra, seeing foot prints on the snow but not the person they belonged to.

"Konoha!" Hibiya cried, "Catch he- ack!"

The android nodded but before he even got the chance, Kido clambered up an elevated ground, probably to the waiting shed almost untouched by the weather, then disappeared without another trace.

"Unfair!"

Marry throws some at Momo, restarting the war.

Kano sniggered at the sight, rubbing his hands again. This isn't bad too. Apart from them peskering him every fifteen minutes. He glanced at his phone, _twenty minutes to Christmas_ it read...then he sneezed. Rubbing his nose, the frown threatening to show wanted to surface again. It's not that he hated the cold. He just found it extremely troublesome. He could be out there to join them, but he was quite afraid he'd freeze to death...which brings him back to calling himself stupid. He groaned, rubbing his arms. Okay now it was _really_ cold. Aren't they done playing yet? Maybe he could just leave them behind.

Then, out of the blue, a familiar scarf materializes before him.

He yelped, staring wide eyed before he blinked. Kido was suddenly there, standing in front of him with a soft smile..

"Ha ha ha." he said, a sheepish look on his face.

"I was just trying to be nice." was her response, and then he remembered. He was smiling too. "It would be gross if you just died next to me, so that's why I wanted to lend this to you."

He reached out for it, playing along. "Thank you very much... But I can't borrow something like this."

"I was just trying to help."

"No, no. I'm grateful. It's just, this is really expensive, isn't it? You shouldn't be lending it out to people so easily."

"I still don't get how this is expensive."

He laughed. "The brand. My mum used to have a watch with the same brand, and she always kept it secured and rarely took it out."

Kido stared at it, shrugging. "Oh." she reached out anyway, wrapping the scarf around his neck. "I'm lending it anyway. You really do look cold. Why did you forget to bring more jackets?" she moved to sit next to him.

"Oh that." a groan. "Well I didn't expect you guys to come with me. And I originally just planned on taking a short stroll. Imagine my surprise."

"Seto may or may not have anything to do with it. You aren't spending Christmas alone this year."

"Just a short stroll Danchou~"

"You say that every year. You don't come home anyway."

"...I don't? Hehehe. Sorry."

He knew Kido was staring at him and even then he couldn't find the will to cover his face again with another mask. Kano tugged at the scarf and sighed.

"What's with that look on your face?"

"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking." his eyes flicker red he knew. "Were you worried about me Danchou~? How about a ki- ouch!" He knew what she was doing and didn't bother to hide what she wanted to see this time. He looked down and sighed again.

"What are you thinking about?" Kido asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Despite the emotions, the heavy push on his shoulders, and the tightening in his chest, he smiled at her. "I can't."

She frowned then nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you."

"Idiot."

"Seto, Seto, do you want to build a snowman?" they heard Marry's voice from a distance and that's when they noticed Seto walking near them. He patted Number Four's hair, smiling kindly while murmuring words. The next moment he was smiling widely at the two of them.

"Is something wrong?" He occupied the side next to Kido, because maybe like her he remembered too. Some years ago, it felt like a life time already, they all met in Room 107 in the orphanage where they were treated like Monsters. To each other they weren't. A crybaby. a stubborn crybaby, a pretender crybaby. They were all humans who had a burden thrown at them at an early age.

"He has a problem." Kido jabbed her thumb at Kano, who quickly retaliated by shaking his head and grinning goofily.

"What? No! No! Why would I have a problem?"

"He doesn't want to tell me."

"Kidooo~ I have none!"

"You do." Seto said inquisitively. He narrowed his eyes at the deceiver, then to the concealer. "You two aren't doing anything dirty are you?"

"What!"

"Seto!"

"Why would you even think-"

"What if we are though?"

"-or even say something like that! Shut up Kano!"

"Ow!"

Seto grinned at the two, admiring the tint on their faces. "I was just kidding."

"It's not a good joke!" Kido huffed. "Say that again and I'm punching you too!"

Then, they laughed. It was also cold back then, all those years ago. Just like today. But it was also a bit warm. They clasped each other's hands, squeezing tightly.

"Happy Christmas, Kido, Kano."

"Happy Christmas, Kano, Seto."

"Happy Christmas to me too, ow, I mean both of you of course. I love you both so much."

* * *

It felt nice for some reason, to have them both by his side.

"Hi Nee-chan. Happy Christmas!" the three of them chorused.

"It's been a while!" Seto grinned. Since he was now the tallest and he stood in the middle, he hugged his two siblings. "We're here today too!"

"Seto's being stupid several hours ago. Kano...well he's always being one. Also, he has a problem and he won't tell us."

"Hey, hey, hey! Well, Kido is one of mine. Neee-chaaan~ She still keeps on hitting me!"

"Oh yeah, Nee-chan. And she cheated when we were playing snowball fight too!"

"Seto! You threw some at my face! My face! I swallowed some. Do you know how dirty snow is?"

"You attacked everyone." Kano snickered. "It's true Nee-chan. Tsubomi's a cheater!"

"I was defending myself! It was a snowball fight! Nee-chan I was just putting my skills into good use!"

"Cheater! Chea- Nee-chan's going to see you if you hit me!"

Tsubomi placed her hands on her hips, a stance that if Kousuke and Shuuya saw when they were younger, they would probably already cower up. They didn't though. They both laughed at her instead. She turned back to Ayano and crossed her arms.

"You idiots. You're both lucky we're here."

"We are~"

The smile on their faces didn't fade away.

"The Dan's still going strong." Tsubomi felt it was her job to inform the Founder that. "Everyone's well. In fact we had a party earlier. With Kotatsu of course. Some of the new members were very bent on having it."

"It was doing well too." Kousuke continued. "The food was exquisite as always, Konoha's there to prove it. Kisaragi, Ene and Hibiya were convinced that Shintaro got drunk over soda. I don't think it's possible though. It was really fun, well, until Marry tripped again and Kano made fun of her. That's the reason why he didn't help us clean the aftermath. It was supposed to be his job."

"Give me a break! The sight of it was really funny!" Shuuya whined. "Seriously! Who trips over nothing?"

"Shuuya."

"Anywaaay~ I was really happy today Nee-chan. I only wished you were here."

He froze on his spot right after he said the words, and he ignored it when he felt the two's eyes on him.

"Me too.", "I do too."

He felt his eyes water...but then they were holding his hands again.

"We miss you a lot, Nee-chan."

* * *

He supposed it was too much, but they agreed anyway when he breached the topic.

Shuuya, Kousuke and Tsubomi stood near the red brick house, the house they knew used to be filled with so much happiness. _Red is the color of Heroes!_ That voice and that smile. He didn't enter, none of them entered, because at the same time all that home contained was memories.

"Do you go here often?" Kousuke asked, nudging Shuuya's shoulder with his.

"N-no." he said, embarrassed. "Only on days like today. I feel like I need to see this place once in a while. I really loved the Christmas here." because this is where he first truly felt what Happy Christmas meant.

"Me too." Number Two smiled. "At first I thought it's because I was finally able to leave the orphanage, but then I began to think maybe it was because of the people around me, you know?"

"Yeah."

Sniff.

"Tsubomi, are you okay?"

She nodded hastily, her vacant hand covering her face. She didn't answer though, and when she began to sob Shuuya released her hand and hugged her to his shoulder.

"Don't cry." he said softly, even if he wanted to do the same. "Don't cry Tsubomi."

Kousuke let go of Shuuya's hand too and hugged them both.

"Come on you two, we didn't come here to cry." Two told them, his voice breaking.

"You're crying too you faker!"

"Ah, look at these two. Up until now they're nothing but cry babies."

They all separated when Tsubomi pushed him by the chest and then punched him. A flicker of red and they saw it too, the face he was trying to hide. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears, his cheek with unwiped ones. He was still trying to smile despite it, except his lips were trembling, and she ached at the sight of it.

"Why do you always do that? It's no good!" she screamed at him.

"What do I do then?" he said, holding both of his hands to his face. "Making people smile is the only thing I'm good at. If I don't do that, then what am I, Tsubomi? I'm worthless."

"No you aren't." Kousuke sniffed, patting him on the shoulder. "And you know it."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he sobbed. "I just don't know what to do anymore... I didn't know it would be like this."

"It's okay." both One and Two told him.

"I'm tired. I'm sorry. I don't want to be like this. But I'm really tired." he whimpered.

"It's okay." One and Two said at the same time.

* * *

"I feel like this is one of those review meetings Kano always used to lead."

Kido snorted. "I remember. He's always been the persistent one. I told you they won't ever stop hating us."

"Hey, hey. I just wanted them to not call us names anymore."

"And the keigo."

Seto groaned, laughing slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Keigo!"

"W-what? I didn't use it!"

"I know. I just feel like saying it."

"Ohohoho~ was that Danchou's attempt at humor?"

Kido swatted Kano with his pillow.

"So it is then?"

"Shut up." but she was chuckling too.

"So what do you think?" Seto asked, picking up Kano's other pillow and hugging it, just for old time's sake.

It made Kano retaliate. "That's my line."

"Hm... yeah, but it's my turn to ask them now."

"Well think of a topic then."

"Hm...remember when Kido made a pudding for the first time and made us eat it?"

"Oh yeah, how did it tasted like smoke though? I still don't get it."

"Ha ha you two. And for the record, it was edible. The janitor liked it."

"Yeah but Seto threw up."

"You finished yours though."

"Because you looked like you were going to cr- ow!"

"And the salty cake? How was it sal- stop, stop, ouch!"

Kido huffed, setting down the pillow and crossed her arms. "I didn't notice the recipe said only one tablespoon before it was too late. Then I thought, since Seto likes salty and Kano likes sweets I could mix it. That was my first Christmas gift to both of you."

"Ah, and we still ate it all. You seemed to only have problems on desserts though."

Seto nodded hastily on this. "Bake us something again sometimes?"

She seemed wary but nodded.

"What about that time Tousaka was bullying Seto?" Kano had a perfect devilish grin that was suddenly mirroring Kido's.

Two raised a brow at them. "What are you guys...Oh. No way!"

"Yes way."

"So there really wasn't a ghost in the storage room? That was you, Kido?"

The said girl scrunched up her nose. "I don't think I appreciate the word choice but yeah, that was me."

"And the Supervisor...that was you Kano?"

"Yup! I had so much fun driving Tousaka to tears~"

"So that's why she was nice to me! Oh God, you guys are the best!"

"Yes we are."

"I also remember Kido got so angry at Emiya for punching the two of us that she broke the curfew and gender rules just to beat him up."

"And I had no dinner that night."

"Our food combined was enough for the three of us though." Seto said. "For some reason it tasted better too."

Kido smiled. "Yeah, well... I didn't like the idea anyone bruising the faces of my idiot roommates."

Kano pretended to shed tears. "I was so touched that day."

"The life in the orphanage wasn't that bad after all..."

"Yeah... I used to think of Seto as a mix of a toddler and a baby animal though. Now you're just...manly."

Two laughed outright, "Manly, Kano?"

"You are!"

"Then you'll always be the cat."

"I'm changing it. You're going to be the dog then."

"Kido is...um..."

"An elephant?" The two boys imagined Kido with big ears and a trunk. They seemed thoughtful for a moment then nodded at the same time. Needless to say, they burst out laughing again. Needless to say, their heads were bashed with pillows again.

"Sooorry cute Danchou-san~! I was just kidding!"

"N-no wait I have an explanation."

Kido shot them a death glare but gave him a moment anyway. "D-do...uh... Do you know that elephant herds are matriarchal? Just like the Dan they are led by females too, though the males usually leave after reaching twelve years old."

"Why didn't you?"

"We can't leave you Tsubomi-chan. Who knows what can happen to you~"

To remedy the incoming attack Seto continued, "Plus—"

"I know all about them. And for the record, all three of us are like elephants."

"What? Why me too?!"

"We take elephant walks."

Kano gave a confused look. "Elephant walks...?"

"Yeah." Seto nodded.

"Elephants have long life spans, around seventy years. They create bonds while growing up and since a herd rarely dissolves, they're all together until death. And sometimes the grief is so overwhelming that they remember the very place where they left a love one behind even after traveling for so far and for so long."

"Not just grief. They have developed emotions like humans and they can be extremely happy too. And they remember. So they can go to places and take their own journey but in the end they go back to the place where they felt. They have their herds, they can be alone and they have homes too."

Kano stared at the two of them and they both had to pretend they didn't see his eyes falter. "Geez, where did you two even learn this?"

"Not all of us just watch tv for entertainment, you know."

"I just read it in one of Marry's books."

"Hey, I read and watch stuff out of entertainment channels too!" Three was going to add so much more, well, until he caught a glimpse of light outside his window. "Sunrise." he said.

As if on timing Seto yawned. "Now, we sleep."

"Kido you're sharing the pillow, okay?"

"What? No."

"Blankets are all I have left! And I'm sharing it with you two!"

"...fine."

The three had laid themselves diagonally on Kano's bed, two pillows joined together as Kido occupied the middle.

"Happy Christmas." she said, kissing Seto's cheek.

"Happy Christmas. "

"You too." then at Kano's.

"Mm-hm."

* * *

That's how the rest of the Dan found them later that day, huddled together at Christmas morning...exactly how the people from the orphanage found them at daylight all those years ago too.

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 _Trivia: I tripped on my toes tonight too. I didn't think it really was possible, but I did. Good thing my super ninja reflexes save me before Floor-san had decided to claim me as his._

 _Next Chapter:_

 _Birthday. Missing. Pudding._

"What's with you and January? You always seem so distressed when it comes."


	6. January

Author's Note: w _eeell, it's me again~ classes starts next week and i...honestly just want to stay at home. T A T on top of that, August_ _15 is coming up shortly soooo... who's ready?_! _my best advice is just lock yourself in your room after throwing away all kinds of pointy stuffs. i wanted to say i'll throw away all the scissors here but i can't even seem to keep one for a month before losing it. it's...for the best, i know. anyway, the air to this chapter is_ _Vivi by Kenshi Yonezu_ _then Eine Kleine piano ver. towards the end._

 _I hope you guys like this one too_ _! ps. mind the date, it's important._

* * *

 **EINE KLEINE**  
Twelve Kisses  
a KagePro fanfiction

* * *

 **January 01, 20xx; 00:00**

Kido watched as the Dan finished the countdown together with the crowd of people gathered at the Central Park. They were near the tree line, but the view was still magnificent as different colors lit up the night sky in beautiful light. She tries not to flinch like Marry each time fireworks explode, but then Kano was beside her smiling. She smiled too. And when he tried to hold her hand, she punched his side.

"Happy New Year!" they shouted with everyone.

 **VI. January**

 **January 02, 20xx; 5:22**

She was the first one to wake up as usual, and the first thing she did was glance at her phone's calendar. It was her birthday today, and she shrugged at the reminder. As far as she knew, today was just another common day. It wasn't something to be so giddy about. They celebrate Seto's birthday because he deserved it, and Kano's because he needed it. Kido didn't find the significance in hers. Sure, she was born. And because she was, her own family resented her for it. Today is a reminder that she was once part of a pack that she will never really belong to, no matter what. _No matter what_. She pushes the thought away with an _it doesn't matter_ , because it really doesn't. She was part of a better family now, even if they weren't at all blood related.

Still, as she slipped on her hood to get ready for the day, she couldn't help the heaving of her shoulder.

 **11:04**

"How nice of you to finally wake up."

Kano raises a brow at the glare Kido sent his way, flinching when the frying pan slammed down the burner harder than necessary. He takes a seat at the vacant table in the kitchen, the other side of where the ingredients for lunch was placed. After years of living with her, he was used to the foul mood she picks up every time New Year passes. At first he thought she was still somewhat angry at him for something he did, but then when it happened every succeeding year and she acted rude towards almost everyone, he assumed it was some seasonal distress.

"Bed feels niiiice." he said, yawning at the end of his sentence. "What'cha cooking?"

He wasn't surprise when she didn't answer, so he moved to eat breakfast in silence instead.

"Hey Kido?"

Still none.

"We're planning to go to the fair later, want to come?"

"No."

He bit the inside of his cheeks. Okay, it didn't work. Well, he didn't really expect she'll even consider the offer. He continued on anyway, "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Kano." she suddenly turned to look at him, an exasperated look on her face. "Shut up."

And to be honest, he was offended. He understood her, he really did, but he only wanted to help. She didn't need to know though, so instead he smiled, "What's with you and January? You always seem so distressed when it comes."

Nothing.

"Kiiiido~"

Nada.

"I'm waaaiting~ What's wrong with you?"

"Kano it's none of your damn business! Just leave me alone will you?" and maybe later she's going to apologize for this, because she knew what he wants to do and she appreciates the thoughtfulness of it. But not right now. Not when she just wants peace and everyone to _please just shut up._

"You know what? Fine." This is the first time she actually saw that look on him. He stood rubbing his hair and frowned at her, then placed his plates on the sink before leaving. "Maybe I should. I was only worried. You're like this every year."

She stood still, glaring at the pot, the table and the floor as she listened to the shuffle of his footsteps. When he was near the exit she cracks. "Wait. It's nothing, it's just-"

He sighed and she stopped her rambling.

"Remember what I told you about you lying? You're still doing it."

Then he did leave her alone.

Then, she wanted to cry because of it.

But she doesn't.

 **13:16**

"Are you really sure you don't want to come, Danchou?"

"Yeah." Kido smiled softly at Marry and Momo who were both pouting at her, the latter had her hands on her hips for not getting their leader to come.

"But why? It's going to be fun!"

"I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Ohohohoh! What's this? Danchou-san is admitting to being sick?"

"It's nothing like that Ene."

"Well maybe I should stay at home too." Marry said, moving to touch Kido's forehead, which she immediately rejects. To remedy the hurt that flashed in the medusa's eyes, she takes it and rubs the hand. "Cold." Four said, "Your hands are cold."

"Is it?" she chuckles softly and let go. "Sorry."

"We can't leave you here." Momo sighed.

"Why not? I'll probably go to sleep later. Don't worry about me so much, Kisaragi."

"Are you sure?" Seto asked from the hallway, fixing his layers of jacket and the scarf Marry made. He moved to stand next to the other members of the Dan then crossed his arms at her, a frown on his face.

"Of course."

She ignored the worried look they collectively sent to her, and for four seconds it was quiet.

"You guys should go. You'll miss the one-thirty bus if you loiter any longer."

"...alright. Take care of yourself."

"I will. You guys too. Lock the door when you go out."

"We'll bring you home something. What do you want Danchou?"

She waved her hands dismissively. "No, it's okay. Just...try not to do anything stupid."

A series of laughter. "See you~!"

The moment the door closed, Kido leaned on the couch, drawing the blanket around her tighter. Then she closed her eyes.

 **May 18, 19xx; 13:46**

At three years old she looked up to the huge house before her, and she squealed at sight of it. "Mama, look, it's so pretty! It's like those house we see in the tv!"

From the other side of the long car, she heard a man click his tongue. "You raised her a complete commoner."

"She's a child, Shachou."

"She is the daughter of the President of the Tanaka Mega-corp Company. Regardless if she is...a bastard child, she should be raised with utmost grace and manners."

" _Don't_ call her that."

"Mama, what does bastard mean?"

"It's...not a nice word sweetie. I don't want to ever hear you use that okay?"

Tsubomi gave a toothy grin, showing the vacant in her teeth. "Okay!"

"Tsk. Pathetic."

The little girl glanced at the man with the same hair color as her, and she frowned at him. "I know what that one means. It's not a good word to say."

"She will be taught everything you failed to teach her, including table manners, I assume, every day living and etiquette. Knowing you can not even afford your own living, she will also be receiving lessons from the greatest of instructors I can find and," he scrunched his nose. "Keigo. She will definitely have to learn keigo."

"Keigo?" she tilted her head before turning back to her mother. "Mama, what's Keigo?"

Insulting laughter.

Her mother smiles softly at her, patting her head. "Honorific Speech, Tsubomi-chan."

"We are here, sir."

Tsubomi hopped off the long car the moment the door opened, and she continued to beam at the huge doors. She heard her mama call her, but she was too busy admiring the structure to listen. "Mama are we going to go in? This is even better than the place we went to last week!" She heard voices but didn't listen, and when she heard the door close she spun. But it was too late. The car was suddenly driving away too fast and she stared unmoving at the pile of bags on the ground, and the mean man who was now looking at her like she was...evil and she did something wrong.

"Where's Mama?"

"You will be living here from now on. Your name will now be Tanaka Tsubomi-"

"No I'm not." she was glowered at him, because she had heard from her mother about these kind of men. "I'm Kido Tsubomi."

"Yes you will, you ungrateful child. Your mother can no longer support the living for both of you, there is no other choice but to take you in. This is my roof. As long as you are here you will do completely as I say, and nothing else."

"Sir." two women in maid suits came to bow at him, and picked up her bags.

"Those are my things!" she was suddenly on guard because they were taking it away.

"Burn them. All of them."

"Those are mine!" she shouted and ran, clawing at the hands that won't let go. When she got angry she bit them; her mother will be angry but at least she defended her self. The two maid howled in pain and let go, but then there were more that forcefully pried her hand away. She was sobbing before she knew it, and she remained seated on the ground. "Those were mine." she said. "My mama bought me those!"

"Amazing. Your first hour and you have already managed to instigate trouble." the man shook his head at her, disappointed. "As punishment you will not have dinner tonight. Tomorrow at exactly seven am you will come to my office and discuss what you have learned. Dismissed. Bring her to her room."

There were more hands that brought her up and she covered her eyes. Maybe if she doesn't see them, they won't see her.

Maybe she can just disappear.

 **May 20, 19xx; 19:06**

Two days later, and this is the first time she will eat on the table with her...family.

She found out what bastard meant and it hurt, she found out she was one and it hurt even more. She didn't want to be with these people no matter what, and regardless if she will forever be entitled as such, she would much rather be with her mother where she was loved. Here, she did have all of the dresses she want. She did get to eat all the branded sweets she want, she did get a room even bigger than her old one. But her Mama wasn't here. Her... _mother_ can't visit her here.

"No it's okay. I'll do it myself." she said, smiling at the maid that tried to pour her drink.

She noticed eyes turned to her, and she looked down in shame.

"I-I mean. It's- It is okay. I- I can do it myself."

"I am not quite surprised she was raised as such. Her mother...was an uneducated harlot. Are you sure it is worth to waste money and resources on her, Shichou?"

"She is too young to have anything ingrained on her from that bitch of a woman. I am sure no matter how small, she will still be salvageable."

"But for what purpose?"

"We can marry her off to the right family when the time comes."

"Ah, you are right." a pause, and when she looked up, through misted eyes she glanced at the other kid across the table, with hair a beautiful shade of auburn. "Minako, how was your school?"

"Thank you for asking, Mother." the child said. "As the both of you predicted, I won the speech contest."

The man she was now required to address as Father smiled. "As expected."

She was doing well in her studies too. She still couldn't read some of the words, but the tutors said she was a fast learner.

Maybe it would be easier if she could just disappear.

 **December 24,** **19xx; 23:46**

Christmas had always been a happy memory to her. She and her Mama didn't have fancy foods, didn't attend fancy galas, didn't have too much gifts to give to each other...but at least they were together, and she knew she was loved and was happy. But right now, as she stood trying to make herself less noticeable to the public as much as she can after she was just introduced as a part of this Tanaka's family, she just wanted to disappear.

 **January 02, 19xx; 16:46**

She tried to tell them all day, but they were always too busy for her.

"Tsubomi-ojousama." she nodded to the old woman she recognized as one of the staff in the kitchen and she hated how the woman avoided her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Ojousama told me to come pick you up after your studies."

"Onee-sama?" she tried not to raise her brow because it was impolite, but she still accidentally did it. She breathed out and regained the supposed composure she was always required to have. "Where to?"

"The kitchen."

Now she couldn't help it. "Kitchen? Why?"

The old woman was smiling kindly at her. "I am not supposed to tell you."

"Oh. Okay." She followed to woman anyway. "Where's Father?"

"Tanaka-dono is in his office and strictly instructed everyone not to disturb him."

"Mother?"

"At a gala with her business partners."

"And of my Mama?"

The woman didn't answer. She didn't expect her to.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she noticed all the staff standing outside the door. Confused, she walked further inside and saw several serving of desserts pilled around the center table and her Sister, smiling at her from the circle top window. They weren't supposed to be in here. This place was for _common people_. She opened her mouth to tell her but Minako beat her to it.

"Hi, Tsubomi."

In formalities, she bowed her head slightly. "Onee-sama."

"Ah, you need not to call me that. It is only the two of us here. Come."

She did as told, and soon she was standing before the woman she was half-related to.

Then standing in front of a red box.

"E-eh!" she squeaked, surprised for a second before accepting. "W-what..."

"Happy Birthday Tsubomi."

She couldn't help the tears that pricked her eyes. "How did you know?"

Her sister was smiling widely at her, happily. "I may or may not have an outside source. And she told me to give you this." another gift, this one wrapped in violet flowers.

"Mama?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

The older girl nodded only once, and she burst out sobbing.

"Thank you."

"Ah, no, no. I apologize for making you feel like that." her older sister said, almost panicking. "You should not cry, Tsubomi. You are far more beautiful smiling."

Tsubomi knew that she was a bastard child, and she knew what that meant, and what it meant to this girl in front of her.

"Thank you." she said again, wailing.

"Now, now. Let us eat. I made these for you." The two of them stood in front of the table of pastries and sweets, and her sister pointed to a familiar one. "Pudding. I heard from your mother that you liked it. So I made them for you. These two...these came from her. You should eat them all."

But still her head shot up to looked uncertain.

"Do not worry." the older girl grinned mischievously and placed her index in front of her lips. "Father and Mother would not ever find out."

She beamed, laughing in delight and nodded before taking a spoon to eat them all.

She still wanted to disappear, but her older sister was really nice to her.

 **January 02, 20xx; 15:05**

Kido stood over the small grave in between two bigger ones, and it was a bit difficult to find it this year because the snow was high. Still, she stood and bowed her head slightly before sitting on her heels.

"Onee-sama." she greeted simply. "It's my birthday today."

From her pocket, she retrieved a small plastic container.

"I can make pudding now. I made this for you."

There were so many things she wanted to tell her, but can't seem to find the words to say.

"Thank you." she said instead, bowing once more.

 **16:56**

Kido opens the door to an empty apartment, and she had to search her mind for information before she remembered they all went to the fair. She closed the door, with some sort of peace bubbling from inside her now. It was like this last year too, and if maybe she could see her real mother somehow it could be perfect. _How are you right now?_ was a question that still lingers in the back of her mind. But it's okay. It was better that they won't meet anymore.

She slips off the thick jacket she had and placed it over the back of the coach then tip toes off the thick boots. She'll clean them later. For now she had to rest. She glanced at the clock and reckons the Dan won't come home for another two hours so she heads to bed instead.

 _Finally_. She thought and closed her eyes.

When it was almost half an hour and sleep doesn't take her despite the comfort of her bed, she wiggles off and heads outside her room for another.

 **19:38**

"It's not like I'll upload it on social media sites, Shintaro. At least my copy. Ene's however..."

Ene snickered at this, "Rest assured that it will fall on good hands, Fox Eyes."

He grinned widely at the panicked look on Shintaro, making Momo laugh raucously. The three of them were walking behind Hibiya, Konoha then Marry and Seto. Two was the first to the door and when he turned the door knob only to find it opened so easy, he knew something was not right.

"What's wrong, Seto?" Marry asked as he stood unmoving in the doorway, before turning to look at the other members.

Kano understood then what was wrong. He sprinted next to the hazel eyed guy, asking briskly, "Was it open?" At the site of Seto's nod, he felt his stomach drop. "No." he whispered, barging inside as he heard Two explain the situation to the rest. He quickly spots Kido's thick jacket before shouting her name loudly, then her boots at the space near the hallway. He picks them all up, searching all the rooms because _damn it,_ this happened before and it didn't end nicely. When he reached her room, he was on the verge of hysteria. Seeing her rumpled bed, her blanket half on the floor and he just _lost_ it. Then the heard a familiar tone- her ringtone and he scrambled to get where it was from.

"She's not answering!" he heard Momo's voice from outside and his eyes were wild as he moved to show them why the owner won't.

"You don't think she's...?"

"No."

"But Kano-"

"She's not!" he shouted and began pacing. "Look. Marry, I'm sorry I shouted at you but she _can't_ be."

"We need to do something." Seto quickly stepped in.

"I agree. We better look for her now. Four groups. Seto, Marry you two check north. Shintaro you go with Momo and head east, Hibiya and Konoha go south. I'll-"

"Wait for her to come home."

"What?"

"Someone has to stay home Kano, and at this rate I don't think you'll be able to think strai-"

"I'm not staying home Seto! I am not staying home!"

"What if she just went out-"

"She did not just went out and look as if she was dragged off her bed!"

"Kano for God's sake calm dow-"

"I won't calm down! We need to look for her! And," he made an incomprehensible noise. "What if something already happened to her as we speak? There are far worse things out there that can happen to her than death and you know it!"

"Shintaro and Ene could take over south. I'll take north and Marry and Momo can go East."

Konoha raises his hand. "I can take South and West."

"Then I'll go with Shintaro." said Hibiya.

Seto pulls Kano off the doorway and pushes him back inside the living room. "Kano, stay here!" because he remembers what Kano did the last time they were on a search mission. Because he already has one sibling he's worrying about, and he doesn't need another to add on the list.

"You can't make me." Three said and it made Seto's eyes mist. But he stood his ground.

"We'll find her. I promise."

 **19:47**

The Dan leaves with a lot of shouting on Kano's part, and in the end he had to be tied to a chair just so the team could proceed with the impromptu mission. It took him minutes of cursing before he realized he could just shift his form to escape the rope, and he wanted to punch himself because of it. Whoever took Kido was going to pay big time.

He went back to his room to remove the thick jacket he had on him in exchange for his black parka then opened his wind- or at least, _tried_ to. It was sealed shut and he banged his head against the glass. Of course. Leave it to Seto to double check everything. Without looking now he knew the main door was locked too. From the outside.

Kano groaned and collapsed on his bed, bouncing twice before-

What the hell.

There goes the culprit, sleeping on the other side of his bed. She looked peaceful, the first time he'd seen so all day. His blanket was disarray beneath her, and he wondered why he didn't notice her the first time- oh _right_. Her Eyes. Since when did she manage to use it while sleeping? He supposed it was possible, since he could remain in a transformation while asleep too. He let out a shaky breath, chuckling in relief as he dialed Seto's number.

It took several tries before Two answered and he began the conversation with, "I found her."

 _"Really? Wait. You aren't joking are you?"_

"Am I that much of a liar?" he said in an exaggerated sigh; he could finally hear the relief in Seto's voice too. "Why would I be?"

 _"Thank goodness. How?"_

"Yeah. Well... Let's just say we didn't see her the first time."

 _"Where is she?"_

"You won't believe where."

 **23:20**

Kido opened her eyes to darkness and warmth. This was probably the best sleep she had since who knows when, and she had to blink twice before she remembered where she wa- oh no. Oh _no_. Right, right, she went to Kano's room earlier that day because she couldn't sleep in hers. Great. What would he think if he caught her here? What could she even say as a reason? _Oh, I just wanted to sleep in your bed because mine was too fluffy._ Or _I wanted to sleep in your bed because it's warmer here, I just wanted to sleep in your bed because you're not around and I feel lonely. I just wanted to sleep in yours because it still smells like you and you help me sleep better._ She would rather die than even attempt to admit to any of it. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, turning to slip off-

Her leg hits his, and please can anyone just kill her. Right. _Now_.

On her elbow she hovered over him, watching the corner of his lips quirk before he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"K-Kano! Hi!"

"Hi."

Quick. Better ask a question before he does, especially when she can't answer his. "How long was I-"

"What are you doing in my room Kido?" He props himself on his elbow too, meeting her eye to eye. Like damn fucking shit, that one.

She keeps her cool composure, raising an eyebrow at him and said, "Sleeping." despite it being a single word, she congratulated herself for being able to say it without faltering.

"Obviously. I remember you telling me to leave you alone, and I find you here." and Kano won't tell her that he almost had a heart attack earlier that night.

Kido sits up and avoids his eyes, but he slings his arm around her and kept her down.

"What are you doing?"

"No. What are _you_ doing?"

"Leaving. _Obviously_."

"You can't just come and leave as you please."

"What am I suppose to do then?"

They were just swinging back and forth, returning words to the other, and then he moved and trapped her under him.

"I think I want to kiss you right now."

"W-what?" words that are whispered.

Kano shrugged, then proceeded with his plan anyway. She puts up a fight, because she isn't Kido if she doesn't. He chuckles darkly to himself, taking her hands in his and pinned them to the side of her head. He was fighting with force now, telling her she wasn't going to win this one. He kissed the corners of her mouth, moving to her cheek, then pressed her lips against her temple. He leaves another at her earlobe, murmuring words he wouldn't remember later, then kissed her forehead. She leaves another at the tip of her nose, the other side of her face, then back to the corner of her mouth.

He doesn't look at her when he stops, instead rested his head against the hollow of her throat.

"I don't know how to help you anymore."

Kido stared at the ceiling of his room, waiting for him to continue but he doesn't.

Maybe it was because she felt she owed him an explanation for everything, or maybe she was just feeling guilty for snapping at him earlier. It could be that he was feeling selfish too, even if she was supposed to want nothing, especially from him.

"It's my birthday today." She told him quietly, scared at how he would react.

In a blink, he was hovering over her again, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" he asked again, and she was so close to punching him. "I thought it was January 5."

She raised a brow, "What the hell made you think it's January 5?"

"Well, it's because the first time I spent my New Year with you I thought I did something stupid again. Then I...fine, I kind of asked Seto to read your mind back then and then he said he heard something about birthday, before he couldn't control his Eye and lost the thoughts. At January 5, I had to watch you cry in your sleep. I wanted to wake you up really bad, but I was afraid how you'd react. That was why I woke up late the next day. So I thought..."

"Is this why Ayano-nee thought my birthday was January 5?"

He smiled sheepishly. "You never really told me."

Kido closed her eyes and relaxed against the pillow. Before Kano could ask what was wrong, she was laughing.

"Thank you." she said, and wiped the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes. It doesn't matter if it wasn't only because she was genuinely happy. He joins her a moment later before he sat up, and helped her do it too.

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked, standing up.

"What are you-"

"It's only around eleven twenty five or so. We still have a couple of minutes. Let's go." Kano takes her hand and yanks her. "Let's go. No time to waste. What do you want to do?"

"I-I don't know..."

But then his eyes twinkle in mischief. "Pudding."

"Huh?"

"Pudding, Kido. Let's go make some, move faster. You don't have to wear your shoes. Or mine. Or slippers. Let's just go." He takes her hand, "Of course, you have to teach me but I suppose I'm still going to be good at it."

She took offense to that, because she knew he was pertaining to her first try. "Pudding only sounds easy to do."

"Yeah, but this is Kido who's going to teach me."

Kido squeezes his hand lightly, and he looks back to grin wolfishly at her.

 **23:56**

It takes her extreme patience to teach Kano to beat the eggs lightly because the bubbles would be holes once cooked. Other than that he seemed to have learned the instructions quickly, though he managed to burn his fingers when making the caramel topping. They made two each, flopping the pieces on plates once finished. She smiled proudly at the result of her own work, seeing it it much better condition than Kano's.

"Happy Birthday Kido." he said with two spoons a moment later, and offered her the other. "May you have so much more to come. Oh, and I'll keep it a secret, don't worry."

"No, it's okay. You can tell them if you want. Especially Seto."

A smile. "I think he'll be really happy."

They ate in silence, and it felt so nostalgic she wanted to cry. She does, sobbing against the spoonfuls she kept on taking and even ate some of Kano's. For once he doesn't say anything, merely watching her from across the table. Kano offers her a glass of water when she choked, gulping the whole glass before she set it down.

She lost the two people she ate this food with, and those two were people she loved very much.

Kido looked up from the table and met Kano's eyes, still warm, still comforting, still beautifully alive.

"Promise me you'll always be careful, will you?"

He tilts his head in surprise at the question, but he still managed to nod and smile. "Of course! I can't leave Tsubomi alone now, can I?"

"Be very careful."

"I will, I will." he said kindly, knowing she might not ever tell him why but he does anyway. "You too. You can't leave me alone too." He says, because he remembered the fright he had earlier that night, and he does not ever want to find her in that situation. "Happy Birthday." He says again, because she had to be reminded, because she needed it, because she was worthy of it too.

 **23:59**

"Thanks. And by the way, at least I learned something today too."

"Hm?"

"You can't tease me for my puddings anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Your pudding taste so bad."

He made a horrified look but when she began laughing, he joined her too.

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

somewhere through no fault of yours, somewhere along the way, you saw a greater worth in me i truly don't deserve.

 _i made a second draft of this chapter because i wasn't contented at how this came out. basically that draft follows the route of Kido coming with Kano and the gang to the amusement park. she desires to be alone the whole day, making numerous attempts to leave. she gets her wish when she was with Shintaro, and tried to lose him within the haunted house. Shintaro escapes but Kido doesn't. fast forward and the whole gang goes into the haunted house to search for her. shit happens and they are forced to evacuate, but ta~da. Kano found her. fluffy moment, then Kido mutters to herself that her birthday wasn't so bad after all. deep into the night, just before she was about to fall asleep, the door opens and the gang quietly greets her Happy Birthday._

 _this has got to be the longest post script i have ever done._

 _Next Chapter:_

 _Party. Dawn. Chocolate._

"He likes someone?"


	7. February

Author's Note: _hey guys~ do you know that the full moon on this month's August is also called Red Moon? hehheeheheeheheh no it's not going to be red. just like July's Blue Moon. i'm just ruining everyone's cosmos life...or something. trying to anyway. oh my gawd, WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING_ _._

 _story wise, the update will probably be a lot more faster, since i'm ending this series in a target date. (does anyone still even read this ffn? -intense sobbing).  
but hey, i hope you guys like this chapter too~_

 _air to this chapter is Wonderwall by Oasis because, KanoKido._

* * *

 **EINE KLEINE**  
Twelve Kisses  
a KagePro fanfiction

* * *

 **VII. February**

Kido was in the kitchen early in the morning when the root of all chaos began.

"Danchou!" Marry's voice called out right behind her, making her turn to Four's direction with a snap, dread shooting in. Her eyes quickly scanned the area and finding no one, she briefly sighed in relief.

"What is it, Marry?"

"Ah! You're making them too!"

The accusation made her laugh nervously, avoiding Number Four's eyes.

"Making what exactly? I was making breakfast." Of course this is a lie. No way had the ingredients on the table and to her side displayed anything close to their usual diet, but she tried her best to hide it anyway. Hide a plate of sweets behind her.

"Really?" Marry pouted, her brow furrowing.

"Y-yes...Totally."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Can you teach me now then?"

"Teach you what?" Marry's voice dropped to a whisper, "How to make chocolates. You said last night...you could...um...if I woke up early today."

Kido raised an eyebrow. "Right. Well," ignoring the peculiarity of the request, she scrambled for her phone, "Could you wake up Seto then? It's already-"

"No!"

"Eh?"

"I-I mean...That's also why I woke up early. So he wouldn't find out I'm making some."

Oh...'kay. "What for?"

By now, Marry's face was a vibrant shade of red, "Y-you know. For today."

...oh. For Momo's birthday. They were on the same side then. Kido patted Four's hair, a determined look on her face. "Don't worry. No one will find out."

Marry beamed, smiling happily. "Yeah!"

* * *

When Kano woke up, there was only one thing in his mind. Valentines. He thought of the variety of activities he could do: annoying people, teasing people, tricking people, hm...bullying people into getting chocolates? But using the word people is inappropriate now. This year he only had _one_ target, and if he got something from her, he was solved. A grin played on his lips. Now, to carry out plan A in how to convince her into giving him some...

The chaos blossomed right after he was properly dressed and left his room, walking to the hallway onl-

"Kano-san!" He faltered on his step in surprise as Momo stood at the end of the hallway, her face a combination of seriousness and nervousness with a tint of blush.

"Uh. Hi?"

"I made some chocolates." she said, tossing him a tangerine colored box with white bow. ...Eh?

"Oh... Okay. Happy Birthday too, by the way." He murmured and took the box with his left hand. Right after, he heard chatter resounding from the end of the hallway then to the living room and he saw the gang watching the two of them interact. What are they...?

"Thanks. I added some of my favorite flavors there by the way."

"Mm... Red bean soda flavored chocolates, huh?" he grinned as they both moved to join the team.

"Red bean is heaven, and I wish I could put it but Danchou-san advised me not to."

"Ah, good choice-"

"You're being mean."

"I never said I didn't like it." he winked playfully, stopping by the center table of the living room and greeted everyone with a happy, "Yo. Good morning~"

"Morning. Are you set?" Seto asked.

"Where to?" And where was Kido?

"Just some walk around town, then we go to Momo's place."

Wait.

"I think I'll just stay here."

"Don't be such a killjoy Master!"

"I'm not coming."

HOW WAS HE GOING TO DO PLAN A WITHOUT THE TARGET?

"Kano, here."

"Thanks." a pouch of chocolate from Marry.

"It has fruit flavor in the center too." Number Four smiled happily.

"Sweet."

"You're going to like it. It's really tasty and creative."

"I bet."

"Hey Auntie, do you have some more chocolates? I want some more!"

"What? I already gave you two boxes."

"Not enough."

"Momo, me too."

"Not you too Konoha!"

"Six pieces isn't enough Auntie. How did you even make your chocolate taste good? I was kind of expecting I could use it to kill house pests."

"You clearly don't want to eat anymore."

"W-wha... I was joking!"

"Where's Kido?" the question was out before he could rethink it for the second time, hearing no activity from the kitchen.

"Danchou-san said she had some business to attend to but knows where we're going, so she'll follow instead."

"I see... Well then," Kano smiled. "Let's go?"

* * *

Kido supposed it doesn't matter anymore, standing in front of the calendar in the kitchen as she was drying her hair with a towel. She didn't even realize why Marry and Kisaragi were so excited for the day, and why they asked her to teach them to make chocolates. She should have known actually. She was just so bent in making the Birthday Girl a cake. She glanced at the mess in the kitchen; the abandoned cocoa container, the bottles of milk and fruit extracts, flour and powdered sugar then to the pastry with neither cream layer nor filling yet.

"Aren't you going to meet the others?" was what made her turn to the doorway of the kitchen, and saw the older Kisaragi standing there.

"No. Later. I still have work to do." she motioned to the scene next to them. "You?"

He laughed humorlessly. "I'm not exactly fond of seeing my sister...interact like that with Kano."

"Interact?" Kido asked hesitatingly, ignoring the feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah." Shintaro scrunched his nose as he checked his phone, thankful that Ene was not in it at the moment. "Like she likes him or something. It's aggravating."

"Oh." Well, what could she say to him? It's not like it's any of their business.

Shintaro knew this too. They've talked about Kano before, though it was more about his concern that the guy hated him. It's a completely different scenario this time but still he felt the need to tell their leader. "I don't hate him. I just don't want...Momo to be like that around him. She's too young for romance..." Then he laughed at his own words, "I think she'll forever be as long as I'm around."

"It's understandable."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. You're her brother. It's normal to feel like that. If I had a younger sister I'd probably feel like that too."

"But you already have Seto and Kano."

"We're similar but not the same."

"How? They're both your brothers aren't they?"

"Our bonds. It's formed different than yours. Seto, Kano and I... It's because we needed each other and we had no one we can rely on except ourselves. Kisaragi and you, however, had a bond created even before she was born." Kido paused, looking at Shintaro in the eye. "Then someone you barely know waltz in, and suddenly the attention is divided. It's normal to feel like that."

"Are we still talking about Momo?"

She blinked and raised a brow. "Of course we are."

"Okay."

Silence flitted over them, and Shintaro faced down.

"Honestly." Kido tilted her head and smiled, "There's nothing you should worry about. Kano may not look like it but he's a gentleman. He's not going to do anything stupid. Even if he does," she raised her fist to Number Seven's view, "We'll make sure he'll regret it for the rest of his life."

He managed to huff the beginning of laughter. "I just don't want to see her cry."

"He's not going to hurt her."

"You don't understand." Shintaro frowned. "The thing is, there's nothing she can do. I think Kano already have someone he likes. That's why I wanted her to stay away before she does something stupid and starts to like him or something. Before it's too late."

"Really?" this is asked in disbelief.

"Really what?"

"He likes someone?"

"Yeah. Yeah I think so." he said simply, and then they were quiet. He shifted in his foot, shrugging one shoulder. "You aren't going to ask who?"

"No." she was moving away, keeping her face hidden from sight. She blinked against the wall on the counter, baffled at the feeling she couldn't quite place yet. "It's none of my business and neither do I care."

"You should though." He sounded that he still had so much to say, but Kido no longer want to hear any of it.

"Do you like chocolates?" with a spin she faced him again, then gathered the ingredients in one spot on the table, "Maybe I can spare some after I put the icing. Kisaragi likes chocolates too right? I was thinking of covering several peaches with it for design and maybe write Happy Birthday with white icing. What do you think?"

Their eyes met, and Shintaro smiled at her. "Sounds delicious."

* * *

Kido and Shintaro arrived at the Kisaragi house around three pm, and the party had very much started. Though there were only a handful of invited people, the problem was the people surrounding the place and blocking their door. They looked like a hoard of zombie craving human brain to be honest, and even though Kido's Eyes is useless in the occasion, the glare in its place certainly did the trick.

With a hundred of screamed excuses and pushes from Shintaro they made it in anyway, and it is Kano that happened to be crossing from the kitchen to the living room who saw them first.

One, two seconds. "Oh hi Shintaro-kun, Danchou~ You guys took a while."

"Yeah, got a little busy."

"Shintaro where should I leave this?"

"Kitchen, I guess. Still don't want my help?"

"Nah, I can do this."

"I'll show you where then."

A small smile. "That would be nice."

Kano stood still at his spot, because being ignored by her is not a new occurrence. He turned and walked back to the crowd humming happily under his breath and teased Hibiya all because he just happened to see the kid first. Konoha tried to take his newly filled iced tea glass, but he swiped it away and stuck his tongue out. He gave Marry's head a pat and a smile to one of Momo's guest, then sat down at the nearest empty couch.

It hurt this time.

* * *

He doesn't know if either of the late comers were doing it on purpose, but Shintaro certainly seemed like it. As Kido served her homemade cake, which was mouthwatering as usual, Kano ignored the cheers from the small crowd for the guy that sat inches away from him. He took a pouch of...chocolates from his right pocket and nonchalantly ate. He even managed to offer him some.

"Looks good." he commented, reaching for one.

"Yeah. Kido made them."

And his fingers halted.

"What's wrong?"

A flicker of red and Kano grinned. " _The_ Danchou~?"

"...Yeah."

"My dear Danchou all grown up! I can't believe she's finally blossomed~"

"I-it's nothing like that-"

"Hey Kido! Is this the business you told Momo-chan? What a cunning move~! I didn't expect you to do so!"

Shintaro groaned mentally when the eyes turned to them. Actually he still groaned aloud. He was screwed. But at least Kano was more screwed. Especially when Kido turned bright red as the Dan bombarded her with questions. He knew it, he knew it. He should have remained in his room today, maybe finish a couple of levels in Catherine while downloading movies and writing songs. Or work on that online course Ene found. Or maybe get lost in their district. Or learn how to tap dance. Or cat's cradle…just anywhere except this place.

"Why did you say that?!" in frustration he turned to a still grinning Kano.

"You could have just taken some and ate quietly you know!"

He stood then and for a moment Shintaro thought he frowned. "I can't. Kido made those for you so only you should eat them. She'll be angry if I take one." he cackled. "Angrier than right now, at least~"

Not three seconds later and Kano was facing down the couch and was whining about how painful Kido's punch was.

* * *

"I'm glad you kids seem to be doing fine on your own."

She halted on her step at the voice, feeling as if she was doused in cold water. Kido instantly recognized who it belonged to of course, but...why...is he here? Her eyes turned to the entrance of the Kisaragi household's kitchen and she placed the newly washed plate on the table next to where the unused pieces were.

"Kenjirou-san."

"Tsubomi." the man smiled kindly. He seemed to have aged so much since she last saw him, but then again it had been years. He was wearing the same white lab coat and crooked glasses, the same way he carried himself - unsure on his feet and rubbing the back of his head - and the same sheepish grin. "How are you?"

"We've been managing." she said simply but for some reason she felt trapped. "Oh! Y-you mean just me huh? Um... I'm fine! G-great actually..."

"That's nice."

"Yeah..."

"Kousuke?"

"Good too. He's...um...taking part time jobs..."

"I see. Kano?"

"Good as well."

"Are they here?"

"In the living room, with the others. You? Why are you here?" She didn't intend for the question to sound so rude. Kenjirou shrugged anyway, as if expecting the reaction.

"Momo Kisaragi's homeroom teacher."

"Oh."

It was an incredibly awkward silence and even that description could count as an understatement. Several minutes could have already passed, Kido didn't knew. She wasn't keeping tracks and she couldn't even if she wanted to.

"Well I should go now." the man said quietly though he stood his ground, as if waiting for her reaction.

"Okay." Kido said simply, staring at the cupboards. "You aren't going to show yourself to Kano, are you?" but they both knew what the question entailed: what secret are the two of you hiding? Because up until now she doesn't have much knowledge about the issue. She respected Kano's privacy, yeah, but knowing that it's something painful and that Kano chooses to deal with it alone kills her too. On top of that, they were supposed to be a family. A _family_. _So what went wrong?_

Kenjirou hadn't been addressed by his colleagues as a genius for nothing. He understood the message the moment Kido finished talking, so he laughed half heartedly and shook his head. "No. I think I'm kind of contented hearing updates from you. You've always been the most reasonable one."

Kido couldn't help but smile at the comment. "That's not what the two would say."

"Towards them is a different topic." now he did laugh. "But I really should go. Take care Tsubomi. Your brothers too. Good b-"

"Wait." Kenjirou didn't move from the door post. Kido took a few tentative steps toward him as her fingers dug the bump of her pockets. "Happy Valentines, Kenjirou-san." she said and offered a paper pouch of chocolates.

The man just stared at her for a moment. "F-for me?" he pointed himself.

"Yeah."

"Tsubooomi-chaaan!" The man suddenly wailed, accepting the gift as if it were so precious and he held it with both hands as if it would break. "Thank yooou!"

Kido chuckled at the reaction. "You're welcome."

"Honestly! It's Kisaragi-chan's birthday but I feel like it's mine."

"Well it's not that special but I hope you like it."

"It's special! It's special to me!"

"Then I'll make you some again next time."

"Thank you."

"Yes, you've said that already."

"I know. I mean it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you." Kenjirou said again. His chest was really heavy. It has been so long since he felt this kind of pain. He remembers genuine sadness now, and he remembered why it's not a good feeling. Despite this, despite the tears that Tsubomi didn't need to see, he smiled his best for her and made a beeline to the front door. He could hear the serpent in his ear again, urging him to drown his control. But not right now. Not with them around. He can't afford to let it win. _Tsubomi, thank you._ And he wished at least he could have hugged her, but that was already asking for too much. Instead, he cradled the box close to him as the sunset bathed him in colors just as melancholic as the day he lost his daughter...and though a grown man, he sobbed to himself.

* * *

"What did he want?"

Kido hopped off from the door frame in surprise, tearing her eyes away from the man nearing the exit to the one on the opposite room. She glared at his mischievous snicker.

"What is it with people and suddenly talking?" she hissed, crossing her arms at Kano who was leaning against the other room's door frame.

"You just aren't paying attention to your surrounding, Tsubomi-chan~" he grinned playfully...but there was something dark, almost predatory to the way he looked at her and she couldn't help but feel unsettled. Nevertheless, she kept her death glare leveled at him and he continued. "You have to be more observant. It could be dangerous to you."

She was irked knowing that he was right. "How long have you been there?

 _Long enough to see you give that monster of a man something aching to Valentines Chocolates._

"A while."

"I see. Well, he's Kisaragi's teacher."

"I know. Small world, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So what did he want?"

Kido shrugged, "Just asked some questions."

"Like~?" His voice was in the usual cheerful tone with a dash of curiosity, matched with the same usual grin, like he could possibly use the information later to blackmail her. But Kido doesn't care at the moment, because if he was keeping secrets that he couldn't trust her with, then maybe no matter how small the topic, she should keep some too.

"None of your business."

"Ouch." he murmured sardonically. He said nothing else, flashing her a wide smile before moving to the direction of the door.

"Where are you going?"

Honestly speaking, he considered returning her words prior, but he figured Kenjirou was a lot more serious of a topic. He shrugged his shoulders then, and without turning he said. "I'll be back." even managing to wave his right hand.

He was doing everything that the damned snake told him to, so he had no reason to bother them...

And of all people, why her?

* * *

"Here." Kido waved her hand, three paper pouches of Valentines Chocolate left. "Choose one." she told Seto, watching him smile up and snatched all in one go.

"Thanks Kido!"

"Give Hibiya and Konoha some."

"B-but..."

"Seto."

"Fine."

It was near evening now, and the party was almost at its end. the gang were gathered around the center table of the living room, chatting animatedly with Momo's family. Seto and Kido however, sad several seats away from them, content in just watching the lot of them have fun.

"Did you see Kano?"

"He went out."

Two raised a brow, "Really? Why?"

"He doesn't really tell me why." She knew she sounded bitter but still because of the incident earlier, she was beyond caring. What would make her feel better? Punching a hole through that Kano's stomach.

"Oh. Should I give him some?" He wiggled the pouches, then randomly chose one and ripped the opening. "Your chocolate taste better this year." He murmured, devouring piece after piece.

"Thanks."

"Yeah... So should I?"

"Should you what?"

"Give Kano one?"

She was kind of hoping he would drop the subject already. "No."

"Why not?"

"Hibiya or Konoha won't get one."

"Kido."

"Seto."

"Did the two of you fight?"

"We- You're getting good at taking people off guard."

Seto grinned, leaning back. "I've been practicing. It's ultimately better than using my Eyes on people. Plus it works best on busy minds."

"Well, we haven't." Kido murmured, looking up in time for Konoha to eat Hibiya's last piece of dango the moment the latter turned and retorted at something Momo said. Marry chuckled at the sight of an aggravated Hibiya, but Konoha merely gave his head a pat. Momo gave Number Eight a mocking look but then he retaliated leaving the Birthday Girl flushed, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks. Konoha gave her head a pat. They seemed to be having so much fun, and Kido smiled at the sight of it.

"He was looking for you this morning."

He just really can't drop the topic. "Who?"

"Kano."

"Oh. What for?"

"Chocolates probably."

She groaned. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"You made some for Shintaro-san."

"He just happened to be the first one to receive his share."

"That didn't seem so to the rest of us."

She hit his arm on impulse.

"What the- Kido! Oww..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing!"

"You're not built for a liar, Seto."

"Yeah, that's Kano's job." he grinned, and there might have been so much more to what he was trying to say but he didn't elaborate on it. Instead, he laughed aloud when Shintaro got a face full of icing, and it took him over three seconds to retaliate by shoving his fingers into a fancy cake then wiped it on his sister's forehead. "That's going to be bothersome to clean."

"I'll just..." _go make some more then._

"Hm?"

"Home." Kido murmured quietly, using the collar of her jacket to hide the flush of her face. "I'll go home already."

There was a knowing look on Seto's face. "Okay then. Be careful."

"You guys are the ones who should be careful."

"Take care."

"You too."

* * *

Evening.

Kano leaned quietly outside the Kisaragi living room, unable to find the will in rejoining the lively festivity just yet. Not after learning just how close his family was to fatal danger, and not after knowing the damned snake had every intention of proceeding had Kenjirou wasn't in full control of his own thoughts and emotions. He raked a hand through his hair, frustrated that he wouldn't even know in the first place if he wasn't on his way to annoy Kido.

Useless. That's a better word to describe how he felt. Completely useless.

He banged the back of his head against the wall twice, relishing the pain that washed through him before gathering up his composure and slipping into the living room, grinning cheekily as he scanned the gang members, counting their heads. "Hi~ I'm back!"

"The cake's all gone." Hibiya was the first to respond, a sour look on his face. "Guess who ate it all, Uncle."

"Hm... Let me guess~ Kisaragi-chan? Marry-chan?"

"W-wha! No!" Marry puffed her cheeks. "I even had difficulties in finishing my own plate!"

"Yes." Momo said sarcastically..."It's definitely me." ...and pointed her thumb at Konoha, who upon realizing the attention was on him, smiled innocently.

"It was delicious. Especially Kido's."

He made a distraught face. "Don't tell me you people did not... _save_...me...some?"

Suddenly all of them were busy and he sighed dramatically.

"I knew it."

Hibiya had this faint smirk on his face. "Danchou's chocolate was exquisite too."

"You got some?!"

"What? You didn't?"

"That's so unfair~!" he whined playfully, disregarding the ugly foreign feeling that was devouring him now. "Yo-"

"Kano?" upon hearing his name, he turned to the direction, finding Seto and Shintaro sitting together. "Wait, you aren't with Kido?"

"What? No. I thought she was with you guys." Upon realizing the implication of the question, the jealousy burned from his inside in exchange for the chills and a shot of anxiousness. "Where did she go? Did she tell you guys?"

Seto rubbed the back of his head, his smile sheepish. "Actually I thought she went out looking for you. Maybe she did went home already."

"You let her leave alone?!" even he was surprised at the tone he used. He noticed the gang and some other people looking at him so he made sure his eyes burned bright crimson and he laughed ruefully. "But then again it _is_ Danchou, eh? I suppose she'll be alright."

"She left around thirty five minutes ago, or so." Shintaro piped in, and Kano had the urge to scream at him too. Ah, words like _shut the fuck up you ignorant fool, I wasn't talking to you_. Or that. Yeah. Somewhere around those words. After all, if only he had been more observant before then maybe Nee-chan... He shooed the possibility of Kido ending the same way.

It was almost entertaining, the way these people knew nothing. He would've found it within himself to laugh if he didn't feel exhausted. They don't know how dangerous it is out there alone and heck, even together. They weren't safe. He felt bitter and frustrated again, and he did his best not to just turn around and run off because they would think something was wrong, which there isn't. At least he hoped. But he did make a quick escape anyway.

"He's worried about her, isn't he?"

Seto laughed. "Yep."

"And here I thought he was just jealous."

"That too."

* * *

Kido stared at the ugly card with lots of red and hearts and pinks and ribbons.

 _When we first met, I honestly had no idea you would be so important to me._ The card read, and she let out an aggravated noise for the enth time before discarding it on the Kitchen table. Seriously, she couldn't figure out what was so important with Valentines. You make chocolates, you give them. That's it. Why did some stupid kid or person or whatever decided to make a day in a year romantic without acknowledging people who couldn't possibly have anyone to spend the day with? _Wait_. That's not the whole point here. All she really wanted to say was that the day sucked because she felt up to thirty-percent more tired than usual and the only positive thing about it was that Kisaragi celebrated her birthday and everyone was happy.

She narrowed her eyes at the burner, right. _Everyone_. She growled at nothing.

But if this day was nothing and everyone was already happy, then why was she preparing another batch of chocolate? Half way through the process she wanted to bang her head against the refrigerator but didn't because it would hurt. She settled for sighing.

That's how Kano found her.

He opened the door noisily, his footsteps almost going on a rampage again but he stopped when he saw her in front of the stove, her back to him with her left hand rubbing the back of her neck and her right at a ladle. He heard her humming under her breath and figured out why. Earphones. Music. Listening. Unaware of the world yet again. Kano approached her, grinning mischievously. Plan A? What Plan A? This Plan sounds a trillion times better.

Well, it did. Until he saw the card on the table.

He merely raised a brow at it at first, but then he realized that every single one of the gang was still in the Kisaragis' House, the whole day too, and so no one could have possibly received this except...Kido. But when he tilted his head up to glance at her, she was staring back.

"Kano." she murmured, breathless.

He thought of popcorns, poprocks, grenades and microwaved melons. Maybe a volcano too or something much simpler like a balloon or an inflated plastic bag. He thinks of ranking all of these words from the least damaging to the most, and he wanted to end it on the volcano but then bomb crosses his mind and he's done.

There goes his emotions.

Kano didn't let it overtake him so easily of course, because keeping his feelings disciplined has always been his forte. "Is...this yours?" And he had to watch her shrug, as if this matter was something small. Like it wasn't a big deal.

"I got it from-"

He felt it then and there, at the sight of her blush, he felt something inside him snap. In four short steps he managed to cross the expanse of the kitchen, uncaring if the color of his eyes flashed between gold and red, uncaring what she thought because _damn it_ why did he always need to consider someone else's feelings above his? Why did he have to be so self sacrificing? But he can't really, _really_ , take it anymore, because monster like he was, he was still very much human. He still very much could feel the irritation, the annoyance and jealousy that was brimming inside him since the moment he saw her walk in with Shintaro. She took a step back in surprise, and he managed to grab her right arm, yanking her to the counter and away from the heat of the stove.

"K-Kano what the-"

"I told you, haven't I? You need to be more observant." she pushed a hand against his face but he merely held her wrist, his grin a cover to the myriad of feelings coursing through him at the moment. He had her trapped against his heat and the tiled countertop, and he was going to make sure she won't be able to leave anytime soon. He watched her watch his fingers gently remove the hand from his face to its journey to the side of her head.

"W-w-what are you..."

"Guess." It was the only word he said as he closed the gap between their lips.

Within a second, Kido's hand was on his chest, and he thought she was going to push him until she clenched her fist and pulled closer, the other wrapping around his waist. His stomach did a flip at her reaction and he pressed closer still until he could feel nothing but her and the heat; until he was afraid of passing out but found himself not caring anyway. At this moment it is only her and him, and there is nothing else beyond their warmth. He pushes away the thought of danger, the thought of the end, the thought of having to live without her, in exchange for her taste, her scent and sweetness and Kido. He felt her part her lips and he wasted no time taking her upper lip between his, tugging on it and he felt her tug back.

Then he remembers his frustration on her and suddenly it was another game.

His grip tightened, wasting a single split second before he bit down on her lips. She yelped, a cute high noise that resulted from her surprise and he was inside her mouth. Kido's eyes snapped open, the hammering of her heart threatening to explode within its cavity. She _knew_ it. She should've just told him that she received it from some random person from an advertisement company and, if he only looked properly, he would realize that there was, in fact, a brand of chocolate on the back of the card. She felt him curl his tongue against her and she whimpered involuntarily, her right hand climbing to grasp the area where his neck and shoulder met. This is no good - no good in a way that it felt absolutely good and amazing and he did...things...wait, what was she thinking about again?

Her half lidded eyes dropped once more and this time she accepted him, accepted his advances. The hand that was merely holding on wrapped around his neck and he let out a noise that almost mirrored the one she did. A dance or...a fight. Eh. She could no longer think straight and he released her for a moment to breathe before pressing again, this time, a curve on his lips. It was...uh... idiotic. Yeah. Super Kano-ish stupidly idiotic. In revenge for his actions earlier, she bit his lip and it may have been too hard because he let out a soft hiss but didn't pull back. When her tongue tentatively poked out, she tasted blood. She pulled away at this information, terribly mortified that she had wounded him. She murmured a soft, "Sorry." but he merely told her to shut up and just kiss him again.

* * *

"What are you two doing!"

Kido flinched violently from her spot, almost dropping her cup of hot chocolate. Kano laughed outright at her guilty reaction, and she pinched his arm before glaring at the intruders to the scene: Seto and Marry. Seto was laughing mockingly too, so she took the spoon in Kano's cup and threw it against Number Two. When she heard him let out an injured noise, she felt satisfied.

"Good evening Kido, Kano." Marry greeted, smiling widely at them. "Momo asked us to bring home- are you three okay?" her eyes darted between the three childhood friends, with the two guys hugging their stomach and laughing noiselessly, while Kido stood quietly, red to the tips of her ears.

"Chocolate, _huh_?" Seto asked in between laughter.

"It _is_ chocolate!" Kido hissed, raising her cup to his direction. "I- W-well the bottom part got burnt so I didn't think it was edible anymore so I thought, why not make hot chocolate instead? It's much more easier to do, and far more alluring than chocolates and better tasting and-"

"Does she know she's blushing?"

"Oh no." Kano shook his head slowly and condescendingly, suppressing the laugh that was bubbling his throat. "I think she'd rather tell you about that blood sickness she has. What do you call that disease again, Tsubomi?"

"Screw the lot of you."

Marry let out a devastated noise, "Me too?"

"Except you."

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 _ffffffffff yay~ i'm finally past half count._

 _Next Chapter:_

 _flowers. language. meadow._

"Is that why you're being affectionate?"


	8. March

Author's Note: _IT'S FIIIIIIIIXED WELL.. You know, the thing about loosely connected one shots is that you can replace them and nothing on the timeline will change. Ha. (maybe D:)_

 _air to this chapter is_ _Hoshi no Uta by Shounen T_

* * *

 **EINE KLEINE**  
Twelve Kisses  
a KagePro fanfiction

* * *

 **X.** **March**

It isn't really an unfamiliar occurrence, seeing Kido brooding.

He just always felt like it was his job to cheer her up.

Despite the time being only around two pm in the afternoon, the heat they were supposed to get used to was covered with blankets and blankets of dark shaded clouds. Rain fell down their roof on heavy pellets, something he knew added to the obvious frustration of the Gang Leader. She sat at the very middle of their couch, secured in a blanket he offered her just a few moments ago. Her legs were drawn to her chest, fingers clutching at the fabric. He wondered when it was that she allowed herself to be this openly vulnerable, but he supposed the base being empty at the moment had contributed a lot to it.

It was the normal days like this that manage to get to him, when nothing ever happens.

It makes him think of so many things, leaving him to his mind. It makes him regret, makes him worry, it bothers him of the past. Always the past. Sometimes when his thoughts get too dark, he wishes it could've been just someone else. That he just wasn't a part of… _this_ , that he was normal and free and that he could've at least know what it is like to live as normal as the people in novels that he could only read about. People whose only danger in life is having their crush find out that they like them, or their parents discovering how troublesome they are in school. He wishes that maybe at least then he could tell Kido that he really liked her, really, that he wasn't just messing with her emotions or flirting with her or something. He didn't need to drop hints he would later get painfully punched for. If maybe then she says, _"I like you too, Kano."_ He would hold her hand. And if she doesn't, and they don't talk anymore, then it's not going to be too painfu- he slides both of his hands into his hood's pocket, shrugging to himself. It's always going to be painful.

"Danchou~?"

She inclined her head to his direction. "Yeah?"

"Want to go outside?"

Kido frowned. "It's raining."

"Yep."

"You want to go outside when it's raining?"

He grinned at her. "Why not?"

"You're crazy. We might get sick or worse, hypothermia. Do you know how dangerous hypothermia is?"

"Are you scared?"

"Of what? Hypothermia? Yes."

"Of getting a little wet." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She catches on fast, and he laughs at the pillow sent on his way. "You're disgusting."

"Come on, come on. I was just kidding. Well, not literally at least. You're really going to get- ow!"

"Kano, shut up. You're being- what are you up to?" by the time she finished the whole sentence; he was standing at the edge of the couch and grinning maniacally at her. Kido shifted to the other end warily, using her blanket to cover her. Ha. As if that would stop him. "Go away." She mumbles, sinking back into her pit of darkness and loneliness. He laughs again at the thought.

"Would you go out with me then? If you're already soaked with water?"

Her eyes widened. "Wha-"

He swiped the glass of liquid off the center table and splashed the content all over Kido, dousing her completely. For a few seconds he watched as she tried to comprehend what just took place…but then again he didn't have time to wait any longer. He was already running to the front door due to self-preservation, cackling loudly as he went.

"You are so…dead! _Kano_!" she sreeched. He was nearly out of the door by the time he began hearing her footfalls. "Come back here you little shit!"

"No, I don't think I will! You need to catch me first!"

"Are you _serious_!" they were on the streets now, and good thing not many people were bravely trekking the land.

"Don't worry! I won't run my fastest, so you can catch up!"

"What are we, children?!"

"Are we not?" he shouts back, sending her a sweet, innocent grin. She doesn't answer, trading words for catching her breath. Instead, she sped up.

"You're so slow, Kido~!"

"Just pray I don't catch you!"

"Well you're going to have a bad time, because you won't!"

They reached the main road, crossed the front of the department store, slowed slightly at the overpass, then regains speed. The places they traveled were a blur to her, and she wondered when it was, the last time that she left the base just for the sake of going out. They pass by the park they had their flower viewing recital, and she remembers the whole gang, the fun she had with them. She suddenly wished that next year they could all do the same thing again. She almost slipped at the damp grass, before hopping over the small metal fence and into the road. Kido splashed by a couple of people taking solace at a waiting shed, and when there was a hiss of dismay, she hears Kano laughing spaces in front of her again.

"Naughty, naughty, Danchou." He shook his head slowly, the heaving of his chest ignored. "Sorry, by the way!" he shouts to the people. "My friend here is just really clumsy!" Then Kano remembered they were both probably invisible, making a wheeze-laugh-chuckle sound.

"Now you're just being an idiot!" she scowled. When she took a step forward he took a step back. "Just stay there and I'll make this as painless as possible."

"No." he stuck his tongue out and restarted his sprint.

They crossed the short road and ran into expanse of the spacious park, and when Kido thought he would just continue on to the other block, he curved around the fountain.

"You're so slow." he mocked, placing both of his hands on the cobblestone structure. "I can't believe you could outrun me when we were younger."

"People are looking!" hissed, settling on the other side of him. He was always moving a step when she did. "When they realize there are foot tracks without the-"

"So?"

"We'll get discovered."

He didn't move an inch. "You could always just stop chasing me."

"Not after I punch you first."

But he did cringe. "That does not convince me to stop."

"Oh, shit."

Kano tilted his head, "What is it this time?"

"I forgot to wear shoes."

"Oh that." He snickered. "I thought you wou-"

"You _noticed_?"

He paused, smirking. "Of course I did."

"Then why didn't you tell me, you idiot!"

"Because you seemed really- Kido what are you doing?!" she hopped into the fountain, glaring intensely at him. "I thought you're scared of getting wet!"

"Hypothermia, Kano! Hypothermia!" Now it was she that had a maniac look on her face. "But that's the least of your worries."

"I don't like what you're- _Ki-don't_!" Before she managed to pull him in with her, he wrenched free of his arm and dashed again, to the tree line this time.

"You can't run away from me forever!" She jumped off and after him.

"You're crazy, woman!"

"That coming from you?!"

"You're supposed to be not crazy and just totally cool!"

"You think I'm cool?"

He faltered on his step, " _What_?"

But he was sure that if he looked back, she was blushing just as much as him. "I said nothing!"

"I do actually." He muttered, climbing the elevated tree line when they reached it. "Sometimes you can be cute too! Like right now!"

There was a pause, "Stop saying such idiotic things."

"I would if you- ack!"

"Kano!"

"I'm okay!" he said haplessly, standing back up after a rather painful slip. He was back at the bottom too, and Kido was crossing her arms when he glanced up at her. "It's nothing." He said, motioning to his right foot.

She gave an irritated look. "It's hurting isn't it?"

"It's- ow!"

She kicked the foot lightly, and he quickly pulled it away, hopping lamely on one leg.

"Kido! What was that for!"

"You're a liar, that's why."

"If you knew then why would you do that!"

She tried to stop the laugh that was bubbling from her throat, but it comes out anyway. "Hypothermia?"

"That is _not_ always the answer."

She snorted. "I told you someone's bound to get sick. Or hurt, in this case. Because _I'm_ so clumsy."

"Ha ha ha, Kido."

"Oh shit." She suddenly blurt out.

"What did I do this time?"

"Not _you_." She paused. "Well, maybe a little _you._ I think I forgot to close the front door on my way out."

He stared in disbelief." Really?"

"Shut up. It's your fault."

"No, really?"

"Really what?"

"You forgot something as important as that?"

She tried to hold back because he was already injured, but when she lightly pushed him, he fell over.

"I just said it really hurt!" he whined.

"Serves you right! Now get up, we need to go back."

"You aren't even going to help me?"

She paused, sparing him another look. "Fine." She sighed exasperatedly, offering her hand… which he used to pull her down. She landed with a soft ' _ompf_ ' and he mentally commented that it was cute. He didn't want another bruise at the moment, thank you very much.

It was her landing space which was him that snapped them both to present. Her head was at the nook of his neck, half her body over his. When she tried to move off, he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, breathless.

"I don't know." He is honest.

"We can't stay like this, you know. We have to go back soon."

Silence.

"Let's stay like this for a while."

She could probably throw in a thousand of reasons why they should not, but she relaxes against him anyway. "Fine and just a while. But if within that period, a burglar enters the apartment and someone loses something it's going to be your fault."

He paused, "Or we get hypothermia?"

She laughed. "Or we get hypothermia."

* * *

It isn't really a new occurrence, finding Kano alone and quiet.

It was rare, but she catches him sometimes. When he thinks no one's looking, he just sits quietly, or stands quietly, and to her, it's like he's just desperately trying not to break into pieces. It's all because of the stupid burden he was trying to carry by himself. She knows it's because of that. Maybe the secret is so very heavy, scary, and maybe there are nights that he just stays wide awake unable to sleep, because he doesn't know if the secret will ever be over and if he'll ever be free of it. It is because of these moments that she wishes she wasn't so easily shaken of his taunts, that she could manage to comfort him too when he needed it. She wishes she could be a little like Ayano-nee, who's always smiling, like Ayano-nee who would only smile at him and say everything will be okay. And he believes it, so he smiles back.

She will be lying if she would say she doesn't feel a little jealous, because she always was of their relationship. But she doesn't say anything about it, because she has no right to, because she feels the same toward Ayano-nee.

And most of the time she just turns around and leaves him to his thoughts. But like the December night, it already feels like so long ago, she stays. She walked toward him and sits, uncaring if he shifted uncomfortably.

This time she wants to know what's really bothering him.

"Kano?" she began, though she wasn't looking at him.

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

A smile blossoms on his face. "Of course I am." As expected. "Were you worried?"

She maintains a straight face this time, "Yes, I am. I've always been."

He becomes quiet, but even she can't deny the blush that was on her face that she was trying so desperately to control. She felt her lips quiver, and she heard him sigh softly. His head touches her shoulder.

He's smiling without her seeing it.

"You don't have to Kido. You already have so much to worry about."

"It's not like I wanted it." She snarled bitterly, and when she realized she did, she just shrugged it off. In a softer tone she continued, "But is there...nothing I can do to make it stop?"

He shook his head, shaking her shoulders too.

She pretended her stomach didn't churn at his answer, and that she was indifferent. But she wasn't, and he could so easily see through her.

"Sometimes I think about my Mum." Kano offered instead.

Her heartbeat skipped a beat. "Yeah?" He was finally trusting her with something about him, that is him.

"Mm-hm."

"What is she like?"

"She's scary like Kido."

It takes all of her self-control not to hit him.

"I'm not scary."

"You are."

Aaaand he's pushing her.

"Fine, maybe I am."

He laughs quietly. Reaching out, he took the tip of her locks in between his fingers. "Her hair was a magnificent shade of blonde. It's somewhat comparable to a yellow sunset. But then, unlike mine, her hair falls in poofy ringlets. I remember she always smell like mangosteen. She liked those, and flowers. Her eyes were much more breath-taking than mine too. While mine is a boring shade of yellow, hers is like molten gold."

"She seems beautiful."

"That's because she is."

"I bet."

His fingers drop, and silence flitted over them.

"Can I hold your hand?"

Her head turned to him quickly, but he insisted on burying his face at the nook of her shoulder. He was tensed and somewhat guarded, and so she was relieved when he relaxed as she nodded her head. She watched as his digits traveled the short distance, meeting hers, and slipping in between the spaces to entwine their fingers. There might have been so much he was trying to say by the way he grasped her hand, and so she squeezes back, responding to the feelings the only way she can.

"Thank you." He said simply.

"For what?"

"I know what you're trying to do." and for that moment he sounded a bit accusing. "I appreciate it." he adds.

"It's because it's really annoying. Seeing you always smiling for others, but never for yourself."

"If I needed to smile for myself, I never would've smiled at all." he sounded bitter, but his shoulders are shaking with laughter.

"But why can't you tell me?" He's crazy if he thinks she'll give up that easy.

He sighs at this. "It's better if you don't know."

"You're being heroic then? Being one of those characters that shields everyone else from danger, dealing with the troubles all alone with no one to confide in. Because is it for us? To keep us safe? Don't you think we would've preferred that you don't suffer alone?"

Kano was baffled at her assumption, and though it wasn't bull's eye, it was a close call. "A covert operation, Kido." he drawls condescendingly. Her grip on him tightens and he chuckles at the successful jibe.

"What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?"

He raised his brow, the question was so out of the blue, "Uh...?"

"That's what's on my mind." she said as her head leans atop of his. "I'm getting tired of thinking of the past, Kano. I know this isn't something that you should be hearing from me because I get nightmares all the time... But I don't want to be trapped by it anymore. I don't know where exactly this trail of thought started, but I suppose it's when I began to appreciate the way the sun rises." she was rambling again. If he accuses her of blushing, she won't even deny it. "Sunrises are beautiful." she pushed on, determine to drown whatever he might say to mock her. "Most of the time it means new beginning, that no matter how sinful we were, or how hopeless everything was yesterday, there is a chance that it could be better today. You could change today. It could also be forgiveness. That maybe, someone needs to forgive you when you can't forgive yourself. Or possibilities. Improving...developing."

He doesn't say anything. He just shifts closer to her.

"I'm not saying that we should forget the past. I'm just...saying...that maybe we could try to concentrate living on the present and the future? I know it's going to be difficult. Heck, I don't even have anything planned out beyond tomorrow's dinner... But I still want to look forward. I want to see where we can arrive to if we keep walking together like this." she paused. "What do you think?"

She accepted the heaving of his shoulders that he didn't hide from her. "I like it."

* * *

Hours later, Kano will find himself standing in front of his window, the glass slid open and the curtains parted, letting the early morning breeze caress him. Kido is next to him holding his hand tightly in hers, like she's afraid he'll disappear to the night again, like he'll shatter into pieces and she'll lose him permanently. He waits patiently for the first burst of light to bathe them both in hues of gold, and when he looks at her, the corners of her mouth are already curved to a smile.

He does not get an _"I like you too, Kano."_ but this, and it is more perfect than he could ever ask for.

So he brings their entwined fingers close to his mouth, pressing the back of her hand against his lips.

 _"I like you, Kido."_ He whispers inaudibly to the wind, welcoming the new day.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 _Next Chapter:_

 _Books. Revenge. Deceive._

"What else are you afraid of?"


	9. April

Author's Note: _it's... my first day of school~ yay -confetti- to every procrastinator out there such as myself: get shit done quickly and efficiently. put shit on priority. it makes shit easier and gets you higher grades shit. inspiring isn't it? -deafening silence-_

 _;_; me still hope you like this. excluding this, we only have 3 chapters left... or do we?  
_

 _read on~_

* * *

 **EINE KLEINE**  
Twelve Kisses  
a KagePro fanfiction

* * *

 **IX. April**

To them, it was nothing – a joke, a prank. Just so they got the first strike. Just so they could claim they managed to draw first blood at the Liar on Liar's Day, and brag about it until all of later…

But to Kano, it went miles beyond that.

To him, they were dead meat.

Neither of the recent members had the knowledge of not ever waking him up for no apparent reason, nor did they know that he hated getting doused by cold water. Or any kind of water. Or getting doused in general. So far he had put up with it, since it was usual their wake up call when the gang was going somewhere. But when the Kisargi siblings, the shota, the virus, including the rejected vocaloid and Seto's ball of yarn had decided to ruin his life by carefully planning his demise in combo prank fashion, they had _just_ sign their death contracts.

He was minding his own business sleeping on his stomach, and the door he had been so sure he locked last night had unknowingly creaked open. He woke up only when he suddenly heard the emergency alarm go blare loudly, making him sit up. Then his head hit some kind of contraption, causing some pastry, most likely pie, to land square on his head. He swatted the metal container by instinct but glitters hit back _out of nowhere_ and he was choking and coughing by the time he stood up. He slipped on oil or liquid soap or something, making him accidentally bang his head at the edge of his bed. Groaning in pain, he opened his eyes just in time to avoid two flimsy plastic balloon that exploded against his wall, the other on his bed with a peculiar bulls eye.

And so, as he watched his newly bought, newly released Witch Detective book IV that he waited for almost two and a half years just drown in soy sauce, he turned to look wide eyed at the laughing band of will be screwed assholes.

 _This_ is an open declaration of war.

* * *

"Kido? Shouldn't you be out there with everyone?" Kano raised a brow, catching a glimpse of violet against the kitchen counter. He could hear plate and glasses clattering, and decided to help out. _Help_ out. Honestly. Remembering what took place against that area made him grin. He didn't think she remembered though, because she glared at him the moment he stood next to her. "Ooh, brownies. Can I have some?"

She slapped his hand off the plate. "No. Later."

"But-"

"Later."

"Fine." He whined. "Anything I can do then?"

"The tray." She motioned for the one containing the glasses with orange juice, "Let's go." she said, turning to the direction of living room.

"Okay~"

Kido was rather proud of everyone for managing to get through the day without committing another prank, but she supposed getting tired to the bones had contributed a lot to it. She did warn them all at yesterday's dinner of excruciating pain to whoever was foolish enough to proceed with a master plan that would involve ruining the base but _no_. They didn't listen. Their fault. What surprised her was that it wasn't Kano who led the Stupidity Brigade this year but Shintaro and Ene, the former waiting for a legal date to enact his revenge. He's with several bumps on the head now, along with the other participants. And brownies. They still did deserve a delicious treat after working hard cleaning the room that they ruined.

"Eh! You don't mean...?" Seto kept his eyes at the guilty group of people huddled on the couch and the carpet below, and from the love seat with Kido and Kano, he let out a hearty laugh. "You guys did that? Oh wow."

"Don't encourage them." Kido muttered.

"Sorry, sorry. But wasn't Kano busy with Witch Detective since yesterday?"

Hearing his name, he raised the said book inches off the side table. It was finally dry. And ruined. Chapter 29 to 32 was no longer readable. "Dead." the grin was the only gesture he was capable as of about the topic.

"W-we're going to replace it!" Momo exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Marry puffed her cheeks. "In fact, we're going tomorrow!"

"You won't find another copy for another three months. This is pre-ordered."

"Eh!?"

The two turned to Shintaro's phone, finding Ene searching the internet already. After several minutes of excruciating silence, Six let out a shaky laugh.

"It's true. The book was just released this week too so the normal waiting time for bookshop retails start at the second week of June."

At this, Four raised her open palms to hide her face. "Sorry Kano! I really should have known better!"

"Yes, you should have." he muttered, waving his hand dismissively and shaking his head. "And here I wasn't really intending to join this year's April Fool's."

"Hahaha. Good one Kano. But we all know that's not true."

He gave an offended look. "Ah Seto, that's so mean!"

"I was just telling the tru-"

"And that's exactly the reason why we did what we did!" Shintaro piped in. "Who knows what he would've done if left alone!"

Hibiya gave a deadpanned look. "He's too paranoid."

Momo mirrored Eight's face. "He's too hopeless."

"Kano would've placed a fart bag or make someone suffer of glitters the whole day. His pranks aren't really that threatening. Just troublesome." Kido said simply.

"Also the egg on milk. I don't know why I keep falling for it though."

Kano had his mouth agape for a second, and then he gave a miffed look. "Are you two calling my pranks lame?"

"No.", "Yes."

"Kido." Seto warned.

"What? It's true." She raised her shoulders, before giving a confused look and patting her jeans pocket. "Has anyone seen my phone?"

"No.", "Nah.", "I didn't."

"Really?"

"Why are you all looking at me!" Kano exclaimed. "Why me? Can't it be Kisaragi-chan or the kid-"

"Hey!"

"Because, you're always the most suspicious here." now a bit more subdued, Shintaro sipped on a bottle of coke. Every member of the gang nodded to this.

"Where did you even get that?" Konoha tilted his head.

"Pocket."

"What?"

Ene gave an impish look. "You don't want to know."

"Come to think of it, I don't have mine too." Seto patted his pockets.

Marry gasped. "When did-"

"Ah. Wait. I forgot I charged it."

Kido hit his shoulder. "Don't make people nervous."

He let out a chagrin laugh. "Sorry."

"Anyhow, I must have also left mine in my room. I'll just go check later."

"Yes and I feel so wounded."

"Oh come off it." One snorted. "You give people every reason to be suspicious of you."

"That doesn't mean it's always me though!"

"But usually."

Seto nodded. "Kido has a point."

Kano placed his clenched fist over his chest and sobbed to his arm. "I feel destroyed. Crushed by the very people I love."

Shintaro let out an exasperated sigh as he stood up. "I'm going now. Momo are you coming with me?"

"Nah." his sister waved her hand. "Later. I'll stay here for a while."

"Goshujin, can't we stay any longer?"

"I...have a _very_ important meeting."

The gang perked up at this.

"Shintaro's meeting someone?", "I know. Who knew right?", "That's surprising."

Momo let out a mocking sigh. "On an online game. Something aching to raid party starting at six...?"

Seven's head turned to Five. "I told you not to read my messages!"

"I didn't read them!"

Flushing into a bride shade of red, Shintaro glared at her. "Then how did you-"

"Ene actually di-"

"I changed my mind! Let's go, let's go Goshujin! You'll be late for your _very_ important meeting! Bye everyone! Let's go!"

Turning to the virus, "It's you, isn't it?"

"Um... Goshujin. It's already five fourty-eight."

"Oh, shit. I really need to go." Shuffled footsteps and he disappeared to the exit.

"Did he really need not to close the door?"

"That...raid party thing must've been really important. I wonder if it's similar to those night clubs?" Marry tilted her head, to which Marry lowered her head against Four's shoulder.

"It's better you don't know."

But Kano had to fix his imaginary glasses. "A raid party is usually a larger group of people on an online game attempting to defeat a single boss. It's not that much of an exp giver, but more on dropping rare and unique items. Players commonly have the raid party set as dream set, well, since it's the most op. Apart from cash items, of course, but I don't think Shintaro-kun's the type of person to waste money buying cash. I see him leaned towards on...the farmer/grinder type." and when he finished, he found everyone giving him weird looks. "What?"

"You must be happy now, huh Uncle? That research you were doing earlier on your computer actually paid off."

He grinned. "I told you that information's going to be of use one day. Or in this case, today."

Momo gave a slow clap. "Congrats."

"Thank you, thank you. And this is when," he stood up. "I'm going to throw out the trash you guys told me to."

"You're actually going to do it?"

"Why is it that whenever I do something decent you guys act like it's the first time I do it?"

"Because it's rare! Like once in a blue moon rare."

With a mocking noise, he left the living room for the kitchen then outside.

"Soooo." Seto clasped his hands together. "Anyone still up for pranking Kano?"

"Seto!", "Seto-san!"

Kido lowered her head, whispering. "I agree. Any plan?"

"Not you too!"

Hibiya's smile was devilish, copying the secretive stance the older members had done. "Actually... I have some up my sleeves. I've been waiting for someone to ask me all day."

"Let's hear it then."

* * *

The not really long and intricate planning of Mekakushi Dan members Kido, Seto, Konoha and Hibiya was put to a halt the moment the door creaked open and revealed the very person they thought was busy for the night.

"Onii-chan?" Momo raised a brow at his panting older brother. "What happened? I thought you were supposed to be busy with your raid party or something?"

Shintaro slammed the door shut and leaned on it. "I got chased by stray dogs is what happened."

Five couldn't help but snicker at her sulking brother. "Don't you think they'll understand if you miss a session tonight?"

"It was me who planned the whole thing!" he suddenly bent over and clutched on his head. "Me! You guys just don't understand how difficult it is to form a perfect raid party! Every single player that I got had was meticulously picked with perfect items. With a team like that, I estimated we'd manage to finish the run in less than 8 minutes, which is a record itself!"

A moment of silence was offered to the fallen player.

"W-well... what online game are you playing anyway?" Seto scratched the back of his head, trying to remedy the situation. "You could check Kano's pc if he has it."

Shintaro's head snapped from his folded arms. The gang could almost see his eyes sparkle. "Really? I could do that? You think he plays Innocent Sin Online too?"

Taken a back, Seto let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah, of course you can. I don't think he'd mind."

"Really? Even after everything I've done to him?"

"Onii-chan just go and check it, seriously. You're wasting your time here."

"You guys are the best, ever~!" he cried, running to the hallway.

Hibiya shook his head slowly. "He's really hopeless."

But almost only six minutes back into the planning, the lights suddenly went out.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Number One was on her toes instantly, with Seto following suit. Momo and Marry huddled closer together on the couch, letting out surprised gasps. Hibiya tried to cover his surprise by snickering at the two girls' antics, but when Konoha reached out to him from the edge of the couch he flinched too. This was the only disadvantage of the base's position. Sure, it was hidden away from the main road, but when the lights go out, they could literally see nothing.

"It's too dark!"

Seto reached out to Four. "You don't need to panic Marry."

"I-I'll try to...but it's really dark."

Kido nodded comfortingly too but she doubted anyone saw her. "I'll get some candles and flashlight. Can I borrow anyone's phone?"

"I...uh, have mine in 3%." Momo informed.

"Great job having a phone with no charge, Auntie."

"Well then let's see yours then."

Hibiya did as told, his cellphone lighting up the living room. "76%." he passed the phone to Marry then to Seto then to Kido, who quickly went to the kitchen.

"Want me to come?" Seto called out.

"Nah. Stay there with them." once she reached the drawers, she remembered one thing. "Or better yet, check on Kano. Isn't he supposed to be back by now?"

"Guys! When did I go blind~?" As if on timing, Kano's loud voice echoed through the apartment.

"Well it took you long enough! Help me find some candles."

"Danchou~? Where are you?"

"Kitchen!"

"Onii-chan are you okay?! Can you hear us?! Come here because there's no way I'm walking through the darkness just to find you!"

No response.

Momo gave an irked look. "He must've fainted."

"Seto?"

"Hm?"

"Did Kano close the door?"

"Did he? I didn't notice actually."

"C-could you...um..."

"Right. Of course. Wait." though near a drained battery, Momo passes her phone anyway from Marry to Seto.

"No, he managed to close it."

"Thank goodness."

But of course something won't go right.

"Where the hell…" Kido glared at the sinless drawer that was supposed to contain all the items she needed, but it wasn't there at all.

Kano flashed his phone over her shoulder. "What's up?"

"I can't find the candles. Nor the flashlight."

"Oh those! I think they're in my room actuall- ow!" he yelped away from the violent woman, rubbing his side. "You don't even know if it's my fault!"

She glared at him. "It better not be." then crossed the expanse of the kitchen in few short strides. Kido wasn't surprised when Kano followed her, lighting the area they were supposed to cross to until they reached the last room at the end of the hallway.

"Did you find some?" Seto's voice echoed in the dark.

"The idiot said it's in his room."

"Danchou-san! Could you check on Onii-chan too?"

"Sure I'll do that."

"Ah~ Wait for me Kido!"

One snarled at the sight of a kitchen chair the moment they reached the supposed room. "Who brought this here?"

"Totally not me."

With another fleeting look, Kido turned the knob and entered the room, the owner stepping and closing the door behind him.

* * *

This place was a little better. A scant amount of street light filtered into the room, shadowing Kano the moment he stood in parallel against the window. He lost the light of his phone, but she could still very much see the flash of red in his eyes and he smiles eerily at her. She stared at him unmoving, making her realize that the places beyond their base were brightly lit, making her realize just enough that Shintaro was nowhere to be seen in the room.

It didn't quite sink in as quickly, because despite always being suspicious of him, despite always blaming him first, those accusations were only for mocking. It was his way of lighting up the situation, and her way responding to that cheeky grin… but there was no way Shintaro could've climbed out of the window. There was no way he could've disappeared so easily without anyone noticing, so unless he had really fainted and Kano had hidden his body somewhere, Kido was going to have to assume he was never returned in the base the first place. Which leaves...

Her eyes furrowed, taking a step back. She turned to reach for the door knob but Kano yanks her by the arm. Kido stumbled against her own feet, before knocking against his body.

"Wha-"

She sees only a flash of a wild grin before she is thrown against the wall between the window and the bookshelf, letting out an injured noise. Kano grabs her by the shoulder, sliding his fingers down her arm, to her wrist, and occupying the spaces between her fingers. All the while Kido could only stare at him in shock, even as he lifted her right hand's index finger and placed it against his lips.

"Shh." He says, a wicked look on his face. "Don't make too much noise, Tsubomi. Remember, everyone's just at the living room. They could hear us if you do." Their entwined hands were raised in the same level of Kido's head, he presses his body against hers. She was sure confusion was the only reaction on her face, even using her own fingers to bring down the zip of her red jacket to the top of her violet hood, and his mouth was against her neck.

Despite not seeing too much to begin with, Kido's sight blurred as much as her mind, until she could no longer think of anything else but the feel of having Kano hold her like _this_ , the pressure from his mouth, the nibble from his teeth and the lash of his tongue. She could only let out a shaky breath, desperately trying to remember why they should stop.

She struggles against him and he grants freedom to her right hand, his left coming to clench on her waist… but she feels him swipe his tongue against a sensitive point and she is grasping against his shoulder.

She pressed her lips together when he bites down so very gently and sucks hard, she makes a sound she never heard from herself before. Kano chuckles darkly at her reaction, breathing hotly against her skin, and then he was gone, releasing her from his hold. He steps back to the other side of the room before facing her, and she looks back at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I would say it's a shame that I had to include you in my list of people to prank, but I really enjoyed myself Kido." He said with a smirk, both of his hands working to cover his head with his hood. "Next time, let's have an even greater fun."

One moment she is looking at his retrieving form, and the next moment, she is looking at herself leaving the room and closing the door with a soft click.

Kido could only raise both of her palms to her face.

"What the fuck just happened...?"

* * *

"Seto I think we ran out of candles." Kido entered the living room again, crossing her arms. "I was sure we still had some but I can't seem to find any."

"Oh." Marry straightened up. "I could check the rooms if you guys want me to... but can someone come with me?"

Momo agreed to this. "I can. Seto-san can I have my phone back?"

"Sure."

As Kido watched the two girls walk to the hallway, she glanced back to Seto. "I think you should still buy some. Just in case they don't find any."

"Right, well, sounds like a plan."

"Konoha, could you come with Seto?"

Nine nodded.

"What about me, what am I supposed to do?"

Kido watch as Hibiya pass the remaining phone to Seto's possession, and Two patted his hair. "You protect could protect everyone while we're out. Think you can do that?"

"Of course I can."

"Kano?"

"Yeah?"

Seto tilted his head. "I mean where is he?"

"Oh." Kido shrugged. Of course, how could that trait be forgotten? "In his room. I locked him in with a chair."

Two laughed outright. "What did he do this time?"

"He's just being an idiot as usual."

"Uncle didn't try to kiss you again, did he?"

And for a moment, red flashed in Kido's eyes. "W-why would you even say that-"

"Because he always looks at you like that."

 _Oh wow, Hibiya. You're going to suffer._

Seto shook his head, mockingly. "I knew the two of you are doing something dirty. Behind everyone's back too!"

"There's nothing like that!" Kido huffed, "Go buy some candles instead!"

"Hohoho, would you look at yourself Kido! No one even needs a light source to know you're having one of those blood illness attack aga-"

"Just go buy the candles!"

"Fine, fine. But we're going to talk about this again later, okay!"

"No!"

Seto waits for Konoha to catch up, and then they're out into the night… leaving the screwed Shota alone with the monster.

"D-danchou? Are you still there?"

It was completely dark, and Kido liked it best. After all, _isn't that when the monster come out anyway?_

Her eyes lit aflame, and Kano is back to his own body. "What scares you the most, Hibiya-kun?"

"U-uncle? When did you-"

He playfully clicked his tongue. "It's rude not to answer when an elder asks you a question."

"You didn't answer mine too!"

"Mm... Is that so?"

"Yea-"

And the next thing heard is Hibiya's loud scream.

"What happened, Hibiya-kun?"

"S-something touched my leg!" a pause. "That's not a good joke Kano!"

"What are you saying? I haven't moved a single inch."

"You're a liar!"

Kano merely laughed at the accusation.

"What did it feel like?"

"It's a hand! I swear it's a hand!"

"What else are you afraid of?"

"Nothing! Stop it!"

Hibiya cried out at the noise of something crashing down, and he could hear the kitchen utensils clatter. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That! Aren't you going to check it out?"

"...no. Why do I need to?"

Hibiya stood unmoving, and he desperately tried not to tremble in fear.

" _It's going to come after you anyway._ "

Eight could hear a noise... something aching to soft footsteps, and then he heard it. A meow. He leaps far behind, hitting his back against the table next to the tv, before he runs to the hallway. This isn't how the night should play out. The plan was to scare Kano. The plan was to freak _him_ out. Not...how did that cat even get here... How... How... How did anyone find out... Hiyori, _Hiyori_. He could feel the tears beading the corner of his eyes.

"Try the second room to the end. It's supposed to be safe."

Trusting the monster was a mistake.

After closing the door, and locking it, he thought he was safe. But when he sees the figure sitting directly in front of him, he lets out another blood curdling scream.

* * *

Several knocks on the door, and Momo opened it.

"Ah! Seto-san! I'm sorry. We still couldn't find the candles! Is Hibiya okay? Why is he screaming so much?"

Seto rubbed the back of his head, a smile on his face. "Kano happened. Doesn't pass out on the opportunity to frighten people apparently." He walks further into the room and patted Marry on the head before occupying the space next to her chair.

"Is Danchou-san with her?"

"Yep! Although, you could check on them if you want."

"Thanks. I think I'll do that for a second. Be right back, Marry."

"Okay!"

Momo passes the cellphone to Seto, and she closed the door on her wake.

Seto kept his eyes trained on Marry's cheerful stature, despite the darkness that consumed the place. Like all other bedrooms, this one also has light from the outside flitting in, and he still had to wonder how anyone can't notice.

"Seto, I'm sorry if it's taking too long!"

He reaches out to touch Marry's fore arm. "It's okay."

But still a target is a target.

So right before Momo's cellphone died, he flashed the face of Marry's beloved covered in blood. Four lets out a terrified scream as she jerked away.

"M-Marry... Why did you left us alone...?" his voice merely a croak yet deep and haunting. "Why? We were suffering for minutes in the dark. A monster ate us... Your help of light...came...too late." Later, he would be busy laughing at her because of the stupid senseless things she believed in. She looked so convinced. Both of her clenched fists were near her chest, as if trying to protect her. For a moment she sat stupified, but then she pushed her palms against her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she sobbed out.

"But you can still help~"

"How!?"

A pause, and a concealed Cheshire grin. "Stay here and keep quiet. Not a single word. Can you do that for me?"

Despite the peculiarity of the request that didn't even crossed her mind until later, she shouted a loud hurting, "Y-yes!"

"Thank you." Seto said, standing and turning, taking Momo's cellphone and a few crafts from Marry's basket on his way out.

* * *

Kano closed the door to Marry's room quietly, tossing and catching several balls of yarn. He hummed upon his breath as he heard Momo's already frightened voice calling out "Who's there?", but he kept patience. The girl with a queer taste. How does he scare someone who isn't particularly afraid of the dark? He couldn't flash scary face too, because from what he had gathered, she was quite tough.

That is exactly what the strings are for, and the darkness that scared the Shota would aid him in shaking up the Idol as well.

"D-danchou-san? Is that you? Is Hibiya with you? Is he okay?"

"Auntie, help me." he didn't need to change his appearance, just the voice.

"Hibiya! Where are you?"

"T-the couch. Hurry."

"I'm already here! Where are you?!"

Oh. Mm... Okay. He could work with that.

He pocketed the yarn balls then wrapped a scarf he also took from Marry's basket twice around both of his hands, leaving the middle loose.

"Auntie, I can't see. Keep talking. I'll follow your voice."

Momo uttered nonsensical noises upon command, and step by step Kano draw toward her.

"Momo?" he called out in the same young voice. He stood directly behind her now, and he felt the swish of her hair as she faced him.

"Hibi- What are you- What are you say-" Kano wraps the scarf around her once, twice, before pushing her down the couch. He takes the throw pillows and pushes it down with her, before grabbing all the yarn balls and wrapping it rapidly around the victim. Hey, maybe Momo could make a song called the Fallen after this? Who knows, maybe he'll have it dedicated to him too~

All the while, she struggled. But panic coupled with uncertainty makes someone blind. In the end, she lay face down on the couch, sobbing Eight's name quietly. No need to cover her mouth then. Kano pats her left cheek once, then he moves away and to the kitchen.

Kido's phone and Seto's phone and Marry's phone. He places his phone on the fourth space before re-opening Momo's.

In his younger sister's voice, "Onii-chan, help me!" he says to Shintaro the moment he answered the phone call. He didn't expect the cellphone to hold a minute long call, but it didn't matter because he didn't need a minute. Getting caught mid-sentence at twelve seconds was perfectly okay too.

Now, to wait for Shintaro to get back, or Ene to try and infiltrate any of the phones.

* * *

"Oh, no, no, _no_!"

"Run faster Goshujin!"

"If I could, I would!" He cried out, hopping off the last four steps of the overpass stairs.

"Go faster, you numbskull! Something must've happened to them and we won't even know!"

"Why don't you go ahead and check for yourself!"

Ene hisses out strings of curses toward his person but disappears from the screen anyway ending it all with a, "You are so useless!"

Shintaro heaves a sigh instead, his eyes focused on the brightly lit almost empty street. First the virus that suddenly ate away on Innocent Sim's dll and .kom files; where did that even come from? And wasn't Ene supposed to keep his computer as safe as possible from all other threats? Then, Tono the rabbit's food was apparently swimming in coke. Not his coke, he was sure of that, but coke nonetheless. When did that even happen?! He shouldn't have gone out today. He should've just stayed at home and waited until six. He groaned out. Then Momo out of the blue suddenly calling and asking for help. He didn't want to come but...it seemed urgent. When Ene checked their locations, they were, thank goodness, still inside the base but was huddled together. He wasn't aware that his sister was the type to get scared easy so what must've happened, he wonder?

Sprinting through two more blocks, the noises created by his rapid breathing and loud footsteps were his only solace. Shintaro desperately wanted to stop and collapse on the spot but he doesn't. He continues on, well, until he collides with a person he was so sure should be resting now.

"Shintaro?" Seto asked, an eye brow raised. A hand shoots out to balance Seven on his feet. "I thought you were at the base?"

"What?" he quickly replied, breathless and in the state of confusion. "Why would I be in the base? I left for the raid party remember?"

"Really? But you came back and said that stray dogs had chased you, right?"

Shintaro's stomach churn in dread. "No! I went home directly after leaving. I swear."

They were quiet and it is Konoha that spoke the thought they all had in mind.

"...Kano, then?"

* * *

Kano didn't even hold back the laugh that rippled from his throat. He knew there was a possibility that Shintaro will make Ene go first, assuming that everyone possessed their phones and were made to sit next to each other. He already closed Marry and Kido's respective phones, Kisaragi was on dead battery and Seto's was closed due to charging. The fuses of the Dan's electricity were all still closed, thus leaving Ene's means of reaching contact was through his phone...and it was already swimming with Haruka Kokonose virus. He wasn't sure Ene's connection to the guy, but he knew it must've been really personal. It resulted to the priceless reaction from her he was grinning gleefully at. Still though, he was going to have to sacrifice a couple of MBs for this prank - a rather heavy price to pay for something not even remotely satisfying in his opinion.

He was going to add phase two of his cyber plan too, if the lights hadn't suddenly went on and the front door suddenly banging loudly.

"W-what the- Momo! Momo!"

Eh, he's already here. How did he find out about the switches though?

Shintaro's share of pranks weren't just enough. Sneaking into his house and ruining stuffs there just didn't tally with his Witch Detective, and Kano, despite the main switches being turned on, still had a lot more to throw at him. Well, until Seto and Konoha had came rushing in too. He made a face, staying in the kitchen just waiting to be discovered. Or not. He, as quietly as possible, made his way to the kitchen window. It was a rather harder drop compared to the one out his window, but this will have to do. Especially considering the circumstances. Kisaragi was freed in a minute - something he isn't really surprised too, because the knot on her wasn't too intricate. Slowly, widely, and when he was about to slip his lower body off,

"Kano?"

His head snapped to the direction of the voice.

Seto.

"Hehehe."

But his expression wasn't as welcoming. He looked like someone who is just about to explode, the somewhat crooked smile that he sported didn't even manage to lessen the devilish aura emitting from him. Kano gulped and straightens himself back on the kitchen floor. If it was Kido, he would probably consider just jumping off the window and running to who knows where. But when Seto gets angry like this, it's always a lot more scary.

"Ah, Seto~!"

And then one by one all of the people he pranked had pilled up the kitchen room, including the Danchou.

What? What did he say about getting more scared of an angry Seto? No. Nonono. As Kano stared stupified at the incoming knuckles, he kinda wished he already left.

* * *

Two hours later and deep into the night, every member of the gang excluding Marry was still honing on about how evil of a person Kano is to be able to do that to them. One by one, they tell their horrifying experiences under the hands of the person they now weren't going to trust at all, even at the simple task of holding their glass of water. It should've ended there too, the pain, the suffering of everyone.

Until Kisaragi asked what he did to Kido, and despite being banned of eye contact, he was curious of what the latter was going to say too.

Four seconds. Eight seconds.

"Um... Danchou-san?"

Kido turned invisible.

"Danchou-san!"

And Kano burst out laughing.

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 _Next Chapter:_

 _Questions. Realizations. Confessions.  
_

"Would you go out with me then? If you're already soaked with water?"


	10. May

Author's Note: _IT'S FIIIIIIIIXED WELL. I've just realized I left Elsword comics at the title month soooo.. it's gone now. You know, the thing about loosely connected one shots is that you can replace them and nothing on the timeline will change. Ha._

 _air to this chapter is_ _Santa Maria by Kenshi Yonezu_ _and_ _A Thousand Years Pt 2. by Christina Perri and Steve Kazee~_

* * *

 **EINE KLEINE**  
Twelve Kisses  
a KagePro fanfiction

* * *

 **X. May**

"Ah~ Isn't it just wonderful to see people so in love~?" Kano commented casually, entering the living room and plopping next to Kido on the love seat. He gave a playful grin at Seto and Marry who were huddled on the couch, making the two blush plus Seto adding a 'shut up'. He snickered, stretching his body and yawning. "I think I know what I want for my birthday later~"

"We are never going to a camping trip again." Kido glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Eh! You say it like everything went wro-"

"Nor go fishing."

"What! But-"

"Neither will we go on a road trip."

"Kidoooo! That's unfair!"

"It's not unfair. Half of the time we wind up getting lost even though, of course, you _know_ the way."

"Well, we won't be this time." he was pouting. Kido didn't think he was even aware of it. "I think we should go to Marry's place~" he declared, grinning at Four. "What do you think? It's been a while since we went there, and I don't think any of the new members have ever seen it yet!"

"Really?" Marry's face lit up, her eyes wide and hopeful when she glanced between Kido and Seto. "Can we? Is it really okay? Even if it's your birthday?" the last was directed back to Kano who simply nodded.

"If Kano's okay with it." Seto murmured, patting her hair. "Kido?"

"I suppose we could."

"Great~! It's settled then! Tomorrow~"

"Later." One swats him again with her pillow, "Happy Birthday, you little shit."

"That's harsh, Danchou! If it's already my birthday then you can't hit me anymore!"

"There is no such rule."

"It's unstated!"

"However because it's your birthday that I would consider it."

"Really?" now the three of them said this together, and Kido briefly thought of hitting them all.

"Yes but if you do anything stupid, I'd revoke it."

Kano let out a shaky laugh. "That bothers me."

"It's better than a guaranteed hit though." Seto snickered, moving to ruffle his hair. "Happy Birthday Kano."

"Happy Birthday Kano! We'll have lots of fun later! I'm sure the flowers are beginning to bloom, so it will be beautiful." Marry smiled, trying her best to stand on her toes and ruffle Three's hair too. "We could sleep there too if you guys want!"

A wide grin. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Then I suggest everyone should now go to sleep. We'll go early tomorrow so we could arrive before mid day."

"Alright.", "Okay!"

"That includes you." Kido murmured, glancing back at Kano who hadn't moved a single feet from his space at the loveseat.

"Yes, yes. I probably will."

"If you wake up late, we're leaving you."

"What! Now _that's_ unfair!"

"I'm just joking." she rolled her eyes, a smile hidden under her red jacket as she followed Two and Four to the hallway.

Kano's lips curved at the sight of his three friends chatting animatedly and happily. He hears Seto briefly tell a joke - something about a chicken crossing the street - and he shouts a loud "To be a fried chicken (then Konoha could eat him)!". Kido snorts loudly but Marry laughs outright. His smile turned goofy when Seto poked his head back to the living room just to give him a look, then they are gone to their respective rooms.

With the sanguine thoughts of a tomorrow as bright as his comrades' smile, he retrieves a rose from his room and heads outside through the window.

After all, May 10 had never been his day.

* * *

"You should've slept already when I told you so."

Kano stifled his yawn behind his left hand and tried not to look too guilty when he glanced at Kido and murmured a frivolous, "Sorry." After a long debate within himself when he got back to the base, he ended up sleeping for less than two hours before getting a troublesome wake up call by Konoha and Momo. He suspected Hibiya and Shintaro were the ones responsible for dousing him with water but he was hauled off the mattress and into the comfort room before he could do so much else. Seriously, he sneered, Kido wasn't the only one playing nice today. If he got that kind of treatment _early_ in the morning, he would've made sure no one would have a relaxing time the whole day until he was asleep. Subtly of course. Being too conspicuous had never been his taste...

The whole Gang threaded further into the forest, and by the looks of the familiar trees, they were getting close. Seto, Marry and Momo were on the front, Hibiya was with Konoha in front of Shintaro, then him and Kido to his right.

"...any farther?"

"Come on Goshujin~ We've only walked for...twenty two minutes?"

"How do you know? You-"

"I've been keeping time~!" Ene bops out a timer from the screen then grins.

"-can't even walk."

"If you have a problem with walking, roll then!"

"Can we eat that?"

"No, for the last time those mushrooms are not edible!"

"Oh."

Kano watched them for another few seconds with a soft peaceful smile, well, until he spots something moving beneath a thick bush of flower buds. He stops to examine it, even kneeling, then scoops them before anyone even noticed.

"You know what I like about outdoor activities?" He said jovially and chuckles at the wary look Kido sent him.

"What?"

"Pranks." before another word is spoken, he yanks Shintaro's jacket and shirt, dumping several-

"WHAT THE HELL KANO!" Seven screams, freaking out at the slimy- IT'S MOVING- "OH MY GOD- WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" He grabbed the back of his shirt and started wiggling, his other hand flailing about as he jumped, screaming the deceiver's name once more.

"What's going on?"

"Onii-chan! What do you think you're doing?"

"Kano what was that!"

"Uncle looks like he's dancing."

"Nonono! Don't take your clothes off!"

"I didn't know Goshujin is a great dancer!"

"Here let me help."

"SHINTARO DON'T TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!"

All combined with Kano's boisterous laughing and three seconds later, his whine.

Down on the ground clutching his head Shintaro waved his arms at him, "WORMS? REALLY, KANO? REALLY? WORMS?"

"But can I eat it?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Konoha don't!"

"I'm sorry."

"No Kano. Sorry won't cut it this time." He looked up, meeting the teary eyes of Shintaro Kisaragi...and that's how he knew they were done. "Retribution, Kano. Don't you sleep." But he would've been a lame prankster if he ended there. So in a swift move, he picked up the fallen worms and threw it against Shintaro's face, then made a dash for it before Kido could get a hold of him for the second time.

"ShintaLOSER!" he called out once he got the head start knowing he could easily outrun the NEET. This would cost them an hour to get back to the trail, and when he got caught he knew he'd have several head bumps, bruises and a sore body for the following days. Was it worth it? HE COULD HAVE THROWN SOME AT KIDO TOO.

* * *

"It's beautiful, Marry." Momo muttered as they walked the expanse of the wooden bridge to the mouth of the tower-like building surrounded with clear water. A flock of birds lowered to chirp near them as if greeting their Mistress upon return from a long journey, and maybe in a way it was.

"They said hi and miss you." Seto said, his eyes crimson. "Some of them are children of your friends."

"Oh, hi!" Marry smiled happily. "I miss you guys a lot too!"

Five's eyes twinkled, "Seto-san's Eyes are really cool..!"

"Back then I didn't think it was." He murmured. It was past noon when they managed to reach the lake side to Marry's birth house. Once they reached a certain area on the bridge, he stopped. "I saw you here. For the first time. Remember?" Seto kind of want to wrap his arms around Marry too, but canted because of the presence of the gang. Later, when it's just the two of them and maybe even a warm hug. But she takes his hand in hers, smiling happily when their glance met and she pulled him along, pulled him with her.

"Of course I do!" Marry claimed, laughing when Two almost tumbled on his feet before he got a good bearing and ran the same pace as her.

"Auntie, are you okay?" Hibiya asked, the lot of them watching Two and Four. Momo was quiet for a moment too...before she burst out with a squeal and pulled Hibiya's hand with her.

"They're so sweet!"

"How about those, can we eat those?"

"Well they are fishes." Shintaro shrugged.

"Don't! You've been eating way too much again!" Ene huffed from her Master's phone. "On top of that you don't have a fishing rod."

"He could just jump in and catch some."

"Shut up Great Dancer Goshujin-sama-"

"So much for calling me Master."

"-and you wouldn't know, they might be Marry's friends."

"Maybe we could swim later!"

Shintaro, Ene and Konoha turned quiet then, and even Kido stopped to look at Kano...just in time to see him get pushed him off. He came down with a loud splash, sputtering water when he resurfaced. "-my birthday! It's my birthday! How can you guys do this to me! I feel so betrayed!"

A moment of silence.

"Kano is it easy to catch those?" In retaliation, Kano tried to pull Konoha down by the hand he was pointing the aquatic animal with, but the latter had mistaken it for an sos signal so he merely helped the cat get to dry land.

"Too strong for you." Resident HikiNEET mocked, restarting the trek to the tower.

He supposed he didn't have his Eyes on, but he was too aggravated to care. Kano took off his black hoodie, squeezing the water out. "I'll show you, NEET. I'll show you the true meaning of revenge!" And he would have sprinted the distance too, pulling Shintaro with him down the lake if Kido hadn't offered her hood.

It was very sweet of her.

"Tsubomi~!" he whined instead, hugging her side. He got a rather painful pinch on his side but it was worth it.

* * *

After cleaning the tower and eating their late lunch, the gang pretty much was split into places. With a rather well executed hot sauce prank on soda, Kano turned into a cat with a flash of his red eyes then fled away leaving NEET-kun to fire cans at him after almost reaching a 0% hp. Guess his maxed Accuracy level had only stayed within the... _range_ of point and shoot games. Marry and Seto disappeared to the door too; to the grave probably, because Kido knew they weren't the only ones who needed elephant walks. It was near sunset by the time everything had settled down. The main surprise for the missing celebrant was going to begin at dinner, so everyone had a few hours more to spare. Those vacant hours is spent in an impromptu trip to the cliff side, where unsurprisingly sat Seto and Marry.

"We should go here more often." Momo said, occupying the space next to Four.

"I'd like that."

"Yeah." Silence flitted over them.

"How deep do you guys think this is?" Hibiya asked, peeking beyond the fence with Kido automatically grabbing his hood.

"Deep enough to break your neck, that's for sure." Shintaro muttered, taking a peek himself.

"That's scary."

"The very reason you two shouldn't lean too much on the fence." One chastised "Wouldn't want a casualty today."

"Kano's still gone?"

Kido met Seto's eyes, then let out a soft sigh. "Yeah."

"That guy... seriously."

"That's good too." Momo murmured apprehensively. "Onii-chan might push him off the cliff."

A crossed look. "Who permitted you to disclose my plan, Momo?"

"E-eh! I was joking!"

"WELL I'M NOT."

A pitiful silence had passed over them, then Seto's gaze was on Kido again. "I guess you better look for him. If Shintaro disappears here and saw him first, we'll find ourselves today with a dead birthday celebrant and a member in jail."

Ene snickered. "A HikiNEET in jail. Imagine. Going Hikikomori in jail."

Marry tilted her head. "Aren't all people in jail Hikikomoris?"

"That's exactly why he'll fit in just fine."

"THEY'RE PRISONERS. THEY CAN'T LEAVE." Shintaro scowled. "And can you people please not talk like I'm not here?"

A pause.

"Did you hear something, Marry?"

"U-um... Shintaro sai- I mean... no! No! I didn't hear anything at all!"

Kido huffed the beginning of laughter, and she spun on her heels. "I'll go look then."

They were all suddenly quiet, waiting for the Leader to be out of earshot before someone spoke again.

"Is it okay to leave the two of them alone?" Marry asked.

"That's...kind of the plan."

"You guys are gross." Hibiya groaned.

* * *

Kano wasn't really that difficult to find.

She found him curled up on the same meadow he slept on the first time they met Marry, his head was poking out the hood of her violet jacket, too unguarded to be considered awake. But then again, he could be using his Eyes to take her by surprise. She sat at the space above him, merely observing for a few seconds before lifting his head and placing it over her lap.

Ah, he _is_ sleeping.

Brushing the fringe away from his face, did he know that he was actually vulnerable when asleep? Kido could see faint white marks of old scars, something he kept hidden almost every moment of his waking hours, because he hated all the questions that came along with it. And as she ran her fingers above the one on his left cheekbone, the knot in her stomach tightened. The knowledge that she somehow caused one or more of these was just... _I'm sorry._ She wanted to tell him. But did she mean it? He's too much of an idiot for himself...though most of the time, for others. He would probably continue being one, and stay as one.

 _Why can't he just ask for help?_

He's cheerful and outgoing, social, approachable, welcoming... but in reality he kept to himself all the things that made him. Kano is ridiculously troublesome like that. He was willing to go beyond his capabilities, to ruin himself, to let himself suffer, even dealing with the impossible, just for the people around him. Just for that person. He was unfair. And stupidly selfless. _And I just wanted to help._

He whispered a name; she clenched her fists, and then it dropped to her sides.

In that position did Kano found himself merely minutes later.

"...Kido?" her name came out as a rasp, and he tugged gently on her hair before she met his gaze. "Are you okay?"

"I am. Did I wake you up?"

"It's no big deal." he murmured, snuggling to her lap. "Besides, I'm more comfortable now."

She wouldn't tell him what she thought of, what she felt. Not right now.

"You're not okay." Kano blinked up at her, touching the tip of her jaw. "What happened?"

Kido shook her head. "Nothing. Seto just said I better look before Shintaro does something more stupid than you for once, like pushing you off the cliff. Not that you don't deserve it."

He chuckled softly. "Is that why you're being affectionate?"

She didn't answer quite as fast. Her eyes scanned the meadow, then she let out an indignant noise, looking down before flicking his forehead.

"No."

"How cruel." Kano said, taking her hair on the sides of her face with both of his hands. "And you shouldn't bother. I'm too awesome to be captured by HikiNEET-kun. I was just caught off guard at the lake. There won't be a sequel in his Revenge to Kano series."

"That sounds stupid."

"Ah, now there's the Kido I know."

"Don't make me hit you."

"Of course, of course, wouldn't want that."

She turned quiet. Kano's eyes never left her face though, and he was wondering what nice of a deed did he actually do today to deserve this.

"Were you having a nightmare?"

"No." he didn't really know the difference between a nightmare and a dream now; he supposed he only had one variation of dreams to even bother placing a name for it. "Why did you ask?"

"You said Nee-chan's name in your sleep."

"Oh." Kano thought he saw hurt flash in her eyes, but when she looked down at him again it was as if it never existed. He smiled at her. "No, no it's not a bad dream. Did I make you worry?"

"No." She shrugged. _Liar._

But that coming from him is highly amusing.

"So what did you dream about?"

"Are you going to believe me?"

"It depends. Is it disturbing?"

"I kind of like it really."

"Then what is it about?"

The corner on his eyes crinkled, then his lips curved shortly after.

"We were finally free of this. Everyone happily went their own ways." He curled her hair around his fingertips. "Do you think it could happen?"

"Why couldn't it be?"

"I don't know."

"Liar. You do, don't you?"

"I want it to happen, but I don't actually want it to happen." his arms dropped to his sides. "Just the idea of it. Just thinking about it." he paused. "But I suppose it's too selfish to even think like this."

"...are you scared we'll actually leave you alone?"

He laughed quietly. "What are you saying? I'm not."

"You seem to be doing it all day."

"Running away from the worm-prank was my self-preservation kicking in. Although I admit, I should've thrown some at you t- ow! Kido,it's still my birthday! You promised!" he rubbed his cheeks, then left his hands there as guard against her violence. She snorted. "Yeah, and running away after the very awesome, you have to admit it was, prank on Shintaro's soda is also reasonable since he was likely to murder me then and there. Did you see his face? That is the face of a person who trash talked players but then lost the game. Or one that got trash talked and still lost."

"I am seriously considering of handing you over right now."

"But it's my birthday!"

"You're abusing it."

"Why wouldn't I?" she pinched his arm this time. "Oww... I was just joking!"

"Sure you are."

"Yes. Then about the alone part, I don't think I ever was this afternoon." his grin was teasing, and Kido felt alarmed at the sight of it that she raised a questioning brow. "I have this!" he tugged on her hood. "This is basically Kido. Without the hood you're Tsubomi. _And_ we're in a field of Tsubomis." They were, she remembered. Is this why he likes it here?

"You're not making any sense." she said instead.

Stifled laughter. "I just woke up. Do I really have to?"

"Never mind what I said. You don't make sense all the time."

"Don't I?"

Kido shrugged. "You don't."

She can't help but feel uncomfortable at the look he gave her, and she had to struggle not to hurt him again because of it.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That-" she wiggled her index all over his face in a complex motion. "-deranged look you give to let people know you're pleased."

She shouldn't have said that. He replaced the look with a frown. "Is this better then?"

 _It's better if you don't have a face at all._

"You still look insane." she paused. "Actually, I'm starting to think that's your normal expression."

"Ouch. That's not how you treat someone whose birthday is today."

 _On second thought, maybe him without a face is far more disturbing._

"Yeah, well what do you want Mr. Today-is-my-Birthday?"

He perked up in mischief. "I can ask for anything?"

She freaked out _again._ "No."

"Whaat... What's the point in asking then?"

She glared at him, "Just... Only if it's possible or I can give it."

His right hand is slow to rise to the back of her head, "Of course you can. I never ask for anything I know Kido can't give."

She was quite sure that if he placed his fingers against her chest, he would immediately feel the fast beating of her heart. Her brow creases unknowingly because of this fact, and she hoped dearly he won't notice just how much...all of _these_ simple gestures can affect her.

"... it's not like I have anything more to ask for anyway." he whispers, holding her gaze with his. "Kido?"

A soft utter. "What?"

"I already got everything I want today." Then he gives her one of those rare smiles; the ones in which his eyes was first to light up, his lips slowly to follow, revealing his crooked endearing grin. It was beautiful and genuine and Kano, and for that single moment she finally understood what it was that Marry and Momo meant when they say their heart skipped a beat. Because it did. Right there, in the place she least expected but fitted the most. With _him_.

Then he raises three fingers - his pinky, ring and middle finger.

"Anytime soon Konoha is going to jump in the lake, I just know it, probably dragging Shintaro and Hibiya with him. I'm not sure about Kisaragi though, with her dying in- _hahaha_ I'm just kidding Kido, so you can stop looking at me like that." he dropped his middle finger. "And we're going camping later, unfortunately so. The four of us barely fit Marry's bed, so someone's probably going to suggest sleeping outside, which I will make sure everyone agrees to, by the way." the only one left is his pinky. "I still kind of wanted the road trip, but getting lost in the wood being chased by you guys was really fun too."

She gave him a look of disbelief. "You planned this. That's why you wanted to come here."

"Maybe." his voice was a murmur. "But it's more appropriate for you to say that it was just a piece in the puzzle."

"Huh?"

"Promise not to laugh at me?"

"It depends if it's amusing, of course."

"Prepare to laugh then."

"I will. Say it."

His eyes focuses to the sky, the setting sun. For once it is not a consuming red but a vibrant shade of yellow, enveloping them both in a soft glow. Making his surroundings ethereal. Making this very single moment with her ethereal.

"I wanted to see everyone happy. That's what I want for my birthday."

Her eyes were wide for a moment, and when she regained her composure she smiled kindly. "You're doing an awful job at it then."

" _Whaat_? And here I thought I finally got the gang to take a break from their usual boring lives."

"But it's truly thoughtful of you."

He paused for a moment, staring at her again and then he laughs. "Thank you."

"Kano?"

"What is it?"

"I have something I want to ask you."

"Then ask me."

"I...um," she glares at the somewhat innocent-curious look him, because of course if it's not difficult and troublesome it would never be Kano. "H-have you eaten lunch already?"

"I have. With you guys. Soda prank. Remember?" he continues curling the her hair against his fingers, watching it twirl then loosen. "Is that what you really wanted to ask?" He was making fun of her again!

"No!" she is defensive. "I just..."

"Hm?"

She was bright red. "I'm going to say it."

"Okay. Say it."

A deep breath.

"Can I kiss you?" his eyes are wide, because he was expecting a spectrum of personal questions that he knew he was going to answer honestly if she asked then. But _no_. She chose that one, and he was staring up at her with wide eyes and cheeks stained red, he knew, because he was feeling before he could even think.

"I-it's okay, i-if you don't want to..." but she is fragile and so is he. This is an invitation, and the kind of situation that he wouldn't even dare throwing himself into again, because he already knew what it was like leaving yourself out there for someone else to take and potentially, to destroy. He knew what it was like to be rejected by her, and if she ignored him again he didn't think he could survive it a third time. He won't say he would die because he wouldn't. He thinks it would be just...very, very painful.

Her chest was heaving; he knew she wasn't aware of it.

But the reality of the situation sinks in him, and despite the tint on his face he suddenly felt stupidly happy. So he laughs, and when Kido tried to put on a cool, macho look he laughs harder.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just-"

"Yes. Yes you can Kido." he grins. "You can kiss me anytime you want."

She pursed her lips, openly blushing and glaring, then he watched her eyelids drop before closing his. He could feel her erratic breathing against him for one second, then a soft press against his lips the next. His right hand was at the back of her head then, trying to make the most of the awkwardly perfect position they were in.

Kido wonders about what this would make them now. Him, and her. Because her heart pounded harder just at the memory of what she did. _I'm not sure yet._ She wanted to tell him. And in some foolish, nonsensical way, she kind of already told him. _Can I kiss you?_ Because she didn't even considered doing this to someone else. She didn't want to. She hopes he doesn't ask her about it though, because she really don't know what to say.

She releases him just four seconds later, and the look on his face is Kano at his most vulnerable moment. He suddenly sits up, grabbing the back of her neck, and kisses her again.

* * *

The door was still closed but the light in the tower signified everyone was most likely inside already, and she had to not-so discreetly send Seto a message before turning back to face Kano. He stood there with his usual grin, minus the hood that he had already returned to her. His face was still somewhat red and she kinda knew he was just indulging her because the moment the door opens is the moment that it disappears. Her eyes drop to the color of his kiss-stained lips, then when he takes a deep breath she smiles.

"This is it, huh? The surprise?"

"Yeah. Everyone worked hard for it."

"Seems so."

"You're going to like it."

"Even if it's Marry and Kisaragi baking me a stone cupcake, as long as everyone's there I think I'm going to like it."

"Really? A stone cupcake is enough?"

He gave a teasing look. "Yeah, but I'll just probably throw it at Shintaro."

"Ah speaking of Shintaro, you still need to watch out for him. I don't think he'll ever give up on you."

A whine. "Can'y you just get him to stop?"

"No. That's your problem, and it's your fault. Regardless if it's your birthday."

"You're cruel."

She snorted.

The two of them loitered for another stolen moment.

"Are you ready?"

A nervous laugh. "I was a minute ago, but right now I don't think I am."

She reaches out, catching his cold fingers in hers.

"Now?"

And he smiles. "Now."

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 _I kinda.. -mumbles- not like this chapter that much compared to others because it didn't turn out the way i want it at all... BUT WELL UH HUH YEAH_

 _Next Chapter:_

 _Heat. Strangers. Fourest_

"Want more."


	11. June

_Author's Note: hi. we're so close to the end. so. close. i'll consider double uploading today. consider. maybe i'll post the twelfth chapter later already. because. i have. a deadline. deadline. get it. **dead** line. hahaha. do people even read this? i hope so. i want people to somewhat go 'plz dun let them die, plz, plz, plz'. aaaand i really need to get some rest. __on a serious note, i truly do hope you guys still like these shits i'm writing._

 _Disclaiming again because I have to. I don't own anything, except the plot and the beach resort._

* * *

 **EINE KLEINE**  
Twelve Kisses  
a KagePro fanfiction

* * *

 **XI. June**

It's not technically cheating, no, if Kano had went ahead and kissed another woman. There exist no rule that is preventing him from doing so, despite the couple of times they had acted somewhat intimate toward each other.

However.

It didn't make her feel better that even if it was a dare thrown at him by a Seto that was grinning at _her_ , he had to act so enthusiastic about it. Sure. the brown-blonde whatever color woman was pretty, her hair set in a twintail that was surely to make Ene flipout. Her friends kept chanting, "Utau, just do it!" giggling girlishly, with their pink, and violet and brown and orange- did they actually talked about the colors? Rainbow...and...What? What was she thinking about again? See. This is why she should've just stayed behind or went for a swim. Being forcefully confined under the meager shade their umbrella provided with a dozen other people was not healthy for her. She could still leave now while her dignity is in tact, as Seto and Momo were both looking at her as if waiting for a reaction. _Well too bad for them_ , she thought as she remained a cool face.

THE POINT IS: she doesn't care, not really. Because Kano could kiss anyone he want, heck, he could kiss every single one of these women, and she wouldn't bat an eye lash. No. Just...sort of. So before any deed was to be done, she excused herself. She supposed it was rude, but she'll probably never see any of the women again, so it doesn't matter. Music was already blaring at the earphones budded into her ear, and she put both of her hands inside her hood pocket that she wore over the frilled two piece swim suit Momo and Marry practically forced on her. With the verse of the song starting as she walks away, the voices of the people that were trying to call her had been drowned.

* * *

"Miss? Are you lost?"

This question had to be repeated four times before Kido even noticed someone was talking, plus two more times before she realized that that someone was talking to her.

"Me?" it was an inane question, but she was just making sure. After all, she was usually using her ability. Unless it cancelled sometime before, though she doesn't really remember having any kind physical contact with anyone.

"Well, yeah. You. I don't think anyone standing next to you, hm? Unless you have a ghost friend."

Her eyes quickly set to a cold glare. "Right."

The guy towered over her by inches, his hair also an irritating shade of blonde. He had walked close enough for her to notice his eyes were hazel, and then contented himself by standing next to her, invading her personal space. She would've berated him for wearing a white coat at the beach, but then again she was wearing a hood herself.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Standing." he shoved back the fringe that fell on his face, before glancing at her again. "You? Lost?"

Kido snorted. "Hardly."

"Alone then. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Hanging out with yours."

The look on his face almost cracked her deadpan face. "I do _not_ have a boyfriend."

"Oh is that so?"

"What's wrong with you? Do you actually think I'm gay?"

"Are you not?"

"What? Listen y-"

"Yamaken-san!"

The two of them turned to the third person, another pink short haired girl. This one also was wearing a pink loose cardigan and red glasses. She seemed too cute to be acquainted to the person next to her though.

"Kumiraya?"

"It's Kuriyama!" the girl, Kuriyama puffed her cheeks. "I still can't find my friends. Did you find yours?"

"I don't need to." Yamaken shrugged arrogantly, waving his hand dismissively. "If they need me, they should come to me. I'm the gang leader for a reason."

"You're a Gang Leader?" Kido raised an eyebrow, shutting off her iPod and pocketing the earphones.

The blonde smirked, turning back to her. "Yes I am."

"Then don't you think it's quite irresponsible of you to let your members out of your sight? What if one of them gets into trouble and hurt themselves? You won't even know, so you won't be able to help."

A scowl. "What do you even know about gangs, huh?"

"G-guys, you don't need to fi-"

"I'm a Gang Leader too." Kido, turned fully to him now, standing straight and doing her best not to be intimidated. Despite his blonde hair, he was far more annoying than Kano. It's a good thing none of the Dan were like him, else she'll probably be shouting all the time.

Yamaken shove his locks back again, sniggering at her. "Really now?"

"Guys-"

"Yes."

"Then why are _you_ here alone? Am I right to assume you also left yours?"

Kido shifted, but her eyes remained emotionless. "I, unlike you, know where they are and what they are doing. On top of that, my second in command would chastise them if they do anything below the rules I have set. You?"

"Rules set?" he drawled. "You must also not know what fun means, hm?"

"What are you sayi-"

"I'm saying you're not fun."

"GUYS!" pink haired Kumi- Kuriyama shouted. "Can we please look for our friends for now and fight later?"

"I'm not lost." both Yamaken and Kido chorused, then glowered at the other. "Sure you're not." they chorused again.

"Please?"

A sigh. "Fine." This girl kind of reminded her of Marry. "Where did you last see them? What do they look like?"

"You're actually going to help her?" Yamaken raised a brow.

Kido mirrored the look on his face. "Wouldn't you?"

"If you aren't coming along."

She snorted. "If I don't come along, you'll probably end up reaching the next district before realizing that you're lost."

"...she has a point." Kuriyama piped in.

"Kumiraya! You're supposed to be on my team!"

"It's Kuriyama. And you should just come with us too."

"What? Hey-" The pink haired girl grabbed the sleeve of his coat. Not even a minute later however, a man in black furr coat had popped seemingly out of no where and casually walked around the three of them, as if hiding himself.

"Hi." the black haired guy greeted happily. "How are you guys?"

Both Kido and Yamaken quickly gave him a sour look. It was Kuriyama that greeted back. "Mister, are you lost too?"

"Lost~?" then the guy let out a hearty laugh. "Gosh, no. But you might want to avoid that." he pointed and out of the blue, a beach chair came flying towards them. The group of three made surprised noises, jumping out of the way just in time to avoid the chair that hit bull's eye at the place they once stood in. As if nothing happened, he proceeded to eye Kido from head to toe, eyed Yamaken from head to toe, and eyed Kuriyama from head to toe. In turn, the three did the same on him.

He tilted his head. "Is wearing coats on a hot day like this the new fad?"

All of them were quiet, waiting for the other to answer.

"It's just a coincidence." Kido said, staring at the guy. He reminded her of someone, she just can't put a finger on who.

"Oh." he grinned. "But I suppose it doesn't matter either way. It looks great on you people!"

"Uh..thanks?"

"I-ZA-YA!" a loud growl, and the black haired man hopped a space behind, barely missing a folded beach stab the sand like a javelin.

"Ah~ Looks like my time is up! Do you guys want to exchange contact or something? It's not everyday I see people with the same passion as me, wearing coats when it's too hot! Hahaha!" he ends up running away without even asking for name apparently, disappearing into the crowd.

"Let's not even wonder who that was." Yamaken muttered nonchalantly.

Kido didn't even blink. "Agreed."

* * *

They find Kuriyama's friends some time after lunch, when most of the people had already vacated the shoreline. Though...technically, it was Kuriyama's friends that found them. It was when another blond guy had suddenly came up to them, almost angry, chastising Kuriyama for suddenly disappearing, then expressed missing...her glasses? A long black haired girl and a boy wearing a scarf came up to them too, and the troop made an emotional, not really, reunion. Kido and Yamaken parted with Kuriyama after exchanging cellphone numbers and endless hand waving until she disappeared from sight.

"Yamaken?"

She watched as the guy flinch, turning to her quickly. "What?" then his eyes narrowed. "How did you know my name?"

"Kuriyama called you that."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"For the record, my name isn't really Yamaken. My gang just calls me that." he stood straight for a moment, before offering his hand. "It's Yamaguchi Kenji."

Due to formalities, Kido shakes his hand. "I'm Kido Tsubomi."

"Kido...Tsubomi? So your first name isn't really Kido?"

She nodded. "My gang calls me that. It's our version of code names."

"That sounds cool."

"Yours do too though."

There is silence, and Kido had to withdraw her hand just to snap him back to reality. He shrugs when he realized the action, then turned to face the light colored sand, the clear blue water, a lighter shade of sky above the horizon.

"You remind me of someone." She gives him a look, to which he quickly reacts to. "It's a friend. Just a friend of mine."

Kido tilted her head. "I see." then copies him, facing the ocean as well. "Did you leave your gang today for a reason too?"

"Not really." he murmured. "I came with a few acquaintances. I originally planned on not coming but...the girl you remind me of told me that I should at least try to come. So I did. I'm not really fond of watching them interact."

"Them?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Her and her guy friend, or something more than her friend. I don't really care."

She nodded to this. "I think I understand how you feel."

"How I feel? I don't feel anything."

Kido glanced at him. "Exactly."

His shoulders shook with soft laughter. "You're weird."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No."

Kido's lips curved.

"What about you? Why did you leave your gang?"

"Oh that." then she was shrugging. "It was too hot earlier."

"It still hot at the moment."

"Yeah, but at least now I don't need to share my personal space with people. My second in command knew this group of girls that happened to be looking for a spot. He invited them in and the next thing I know, it's too hot, too loud, I'm severely under dressed and I just want to go home."

He snorted. "Same."

"And they were playing truth or dare... and there's this guy..." Kido trailed off, glaring at the way the water licked the sand. She didn't want to finish the sentence because she sounded petty even to herself.

"I'm guessing he's the reason of your current mood?"

"What mood? I'm always like this."

He gave a disbelieving look. "Nonsense. I think you look better when you're smiling."

There was an awkward silence.

"I-I mean, I saw the way you helped Kumiraya-"

"Kuriyama."

"-and earlier, and I thought you look nice. That's all. Don't over think my words. I mean it literally."

She lets him escape. "Sure."

They were quiet again, just listening to the tranquility that was beginning to wash over the place.

"Do you like him?"

And at the question, there is no other face on her mind but Kano smiling brightly at her. She is surprised by herself too, so she couldn't help the red that was tinting her face. "Like who?" her voice almost a snarl.

"Whoa, whoa." he smirked. "Calm down, Tsubomi."

"Don't call me that." she snaps, "And for the record, I don't."

"Really? Because your blush is so evident right now."

"Do you like the girl I remind you of?"

He doesn't even blink. "I do actually."

"Then why aren't you with her?"

Yamaken grins at her attempt to change the topic, but Tsubomi just looked so cute that he agrees on it anyway. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does."

"She already has someone she likes. Her guy friend I was talking about." He rakes a hand through his hair, as the look on his face grew serious. "I had no chance to begin with, and I knew that. I only planned on teasing her, but I ended up liking her. It's my fault, really."

That does not make her feel better about her situation at all.

Kido's eyes glued back to the sand with her hands clenched inside her hood pockets. "Sorry about that."

"What? No, no. No. You don't say sorry for hearing my side of the story. Instead, trouble yourself on how you'll solve yours."

"How I'll solve...mine?"

"Yeah. So do you think there's a slight chance your prince likes you too?"

Kido is reminded of Kano and their conversation so long ago, and she is convinced that that little shit is nothing like a prince. An idiot, maybe. Yep that's infinitely better. She snorted. "I don't even like him that way."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I suggest that if you like this guy, which you obviously do, tell him. Take the chance. It's better than hiding it. Because you wouldn't know, another girl might come along and steal him away from you."

 _If it was only that easy._

She doesn't say anything, and he catches on pretty fast.

"Oh? The new girl already came into the picture?"

"Shut up. It doesn't matter."

"Tsubomi." she glanced up at him when he said her name, and he gives her a look like he was trying to tell her so many things at once. "Risks and taking it. If the end goal is worth it, don't you think it is only right to sacrifice something in exchange?"

"I get it, I get it!" Kido snarled. "So, if I do like this someone, you're telling me that I should just tell him and hope for the best regardless if it ruins our friendship and potentially make the whole gang awkward?"

"Yep."

"That's the stupidest advice I've ever had the misfortune to hear, and taking in the people I'm usually surrounded with, that's saying a lot."

He laughs outright. "I know. It sounds trifling to my own ears too. It's not everyday that I meet random people and give them love advice. It's just that... that's the best way to put it. Love."

"It's disgusting." the two of them said at the same time. There was a short pause and they both chuckled.

"And the new girl. How do I get rid of the new girl?" Though her sudden bout of seriousness made Yamaken smirk at her.

"I would say that you confront the girl, but that's unclassy and quite barbaric. You make Prince-kun get rid of her."

"How?"

"Hm..." Yamaken stretched, "Use your assets?"

"Assets?"

"Your body. Kiss him... or something."

"You're not serious."

He sniggered, "I am actually."

"I'm not seducing him!"

"Well that, or you jump to the co-"

It was Yamaken's very lucky day, Kido thought. He was really, really lucky that someone had called out her name before she even flipped out and lost all of her patience. She shouldn't have even bothered asking. The two of them turn to the area the voice came from, and when she saw Kano, she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or more pissed off.

"Hello." Yamaken suddenly smirked, stepping one foot closer to her. "Is there anything you need from my lovely girlfriend~?"

Her eyes the size of saucers turned to him, but he simply tilted his head and leaned it on top of hers.

"Hm? Mister what's-your-name?"

Kano simply responded with placing both of his hands inside his hood's pocket and cracking a somewhat menacing smile directed toward him. "Oh boyfriend and girlfriend? Really, Kido~? That sounds great. Now can you come with me for a sec so we could eat lunch or would you rather I give you alone time with your boyfriend?"

Yamaken didn't think Kido was aware of it, but the way she untangled herself and glared at the guy in front of him didn't help the situation at all. He supposed it's this person, the one they were talking about. He nodded to himself, keeping a grin as Kido moved toward Kano. There was nothing she should worry about. By the way the guy was emitting a deadly aura, he's thoroughly convinced that her prince likes her back.

So he watches them walk away, shouting a loud, "I'll call you later~"

* * *

"Where are they?" Kido asked, the two of them heading toward the cottage area. They were drawing in the tree line now, farther and farther where the civilization was.

"Seto suggested a forest picnic. Don't worry, we're near the destination." his response was spoken curtly, and Kido didn't like it one bit.

"Just the gang?" She knew he knew what the question entailed. Because if the girls from earlier are still there, she'd much rather suffer Yamaken's presence than theirs. She had to hop over several roots and avoid branches, trying to copy her companion's effortless movement.

But in return Kano gave a scoff. "Why, do you want to turn back now and run to the arms of that man you just met?"

"I don't know Kano. That sounds a lot better than kissing someone over a game."

"It's a dare. It's nothing personal. Kissing is never personal." he supposed he shouldn't have said the last part, but he was just too angry to think straight. "Meanwhile, hooking up with some-"

She stopped dead on her tracks. "What did you just say?"

Kano did too. He turned his body, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "Getting a boyfriend in less than a day, Kido? Color me surprised. I never thought you're that kind of girl. Not for a second. Not at all." There is it, the ugly jealousy that was burning his insides had finally broke out and lashed at her. It wasn't the first time, because it happens a lot when someone else stares at her for too long. She's too beautiful, and he felt uncomfortable knowing other people can look at her the same way.

And she glares at him, because of all time this is when she remembered the two of them at their most vulnerable. "Maybe if you thought hard enough you'd realize that he was only trying to provoke yo-" her cellphone suddenly rings aloud, and Kano merely gave a huff. "He was only trying to-"

"My, my Kido. Shouldn't you check that out first? That could be your boyfriend calling you."

She glares at him but does check her phone anyway, and it is not Yamaken but Kuriyama.

"Go on." Kano said mockingly, "I won't move an inch."

Kido ended up answering the phone call, hearing the pink haired girl's cheerful voice. She was being invited to a barbecue party apparently, and her answers were filled with, "Yeah.", "Okay.", "That sounds nice.", "Yup. I'll try to be there."

"So what did he say?" The guy in front of her asked.

"It's none of your business."

"Is it?" he let out a laugh. It was a bitter sound. "Don't tell me he's asking for it? First base Kido? Or maybe second base? Is he asking permission to finally get to fuc-"

" _What are you saying?!_ " she screams, taking huge steps to stand in front of him and pointed his chest with her index. "It's nothing like that! It wasn't even him! You're misunderstanding everything!"

" _Am I?_ " he raises his voice too, the raw emotion on his face so beautifully laid out before her. She levels a glare on him that he doesn't back out from, and for a whole minute they stood like statues. The next move would define the course of their lives, Kido knew. But he had other plans. This guy just had to let out another dark laugh, "You're probably thinking of going to him now, aren't you? Think he can save you from a monster like _me_?"

She was tempted to actually. This whole thing was too exhausting for her, and she didn't want to deal with it at all. But when she doesn't answer, and Kano gives her a look like she had hurt him physically and meant it, she stays unmoving.

"You are." He accused her _._ She kept her head hung low, somewhat guilty. Kano makes a noise she knows he couldn't repeat again if he wanted to, grabbing her upper arms first somewhat harshly. He leaned closer a moment later but the roughness of the act made her turn her head in contempt.

And he freezes.

This is the first kiss she refused to, her eyes are wide as she realizes a moment later when the silence was deafening and the air surrounding the two of them seemed to have dissipated. He doesn't say anything, doesn't even look at her when he moved away.

He's probably going to leave her now, go away and run back to the others. Then he's going to pretend nothing wrong had ever happened again, wouldn't want to talk about it for a month again. He'll probably flinch every time she calls his name again, and deliberately get out of his way just to avoid her, or any sort of physical contact with her. It's going to be like that September month again, and her stomach churns at the thought of it.

"I'm not like that." she says hastily, before he could even turn. Her face burned, her eyes watering. "No." she shook her head at him, trying to convince him of something she couldn't fully explain through words. But she tries anyway. "You know me. I'm not the type of person to easily open up to people, but I treasure those I do open up to. You know that, right? I don't like people easily either, because most of the time they make me feel like I want to disappear, and then... there's... you're being annoying, and hurtful and you're messing up with my head. You're always messing up with my head! You say things, and you do things, and the next minute something is gone or have cha-"

It must have been the beginning of laughter, or he breathes heavily. "What are you trying to say, Kido?"

"I really don't know."

"Hm."

"Yeah."

She shifts, and he finally meets her eyes again. "Do you think I'm like that?"

"Well, you... You are friendly."

He chuckles now, shaking his head slowly. "Your blood sickness is acting up again."

"No it's not. _"_

But he isn't going to kiss her now, she knows, so she starts it this time.

She felt her eyes narrow in determination, closing the gap between them with a stride. She kisses him forcefully, sending him a step backward, making him inhale sharply through his nose before both of his hands wrapped around her waist and brought her closer against his body. He gave her seconds to reacquaint, remembering, feeling, tasting before granting her the access to the inside his mouth. Her tongue slipped past his lips touching his, but then the dominance that she owned was taken from her. He pushes her roughly against the bark of the nearest tree without breaking the contact, his tongue possessing, owning. She couldn't do anything then beyond let him do as he pleased, because it felt good... She makes the noise that he really liked hearing from her, and he does it again, curling his tongue against hers.

She broke the kiss in need for oxygen, but he doesn't falter. His lips continued to press against the corner of her mouth, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck- she tried to stifle the next moan but it comes out anyway, soft and he sucked harder on the spot.

"K-Kano..." she said his name that wasn't really his name, just a word above an exhale. She knew what he was trying to do, and she grasped the sleeves of his parka asking him to stop. "Y-you can't-"

Yet he doesn't listen, his lips continuing to move. Licking, nibbling, sucking. It doesn't really matter if it left marks. He wanted to leave marks. They needed to know, to _see_ that this girl already belongs to someone, and he wasn't going to share. When she tried to push him away he takes both of her wrists and pinned it in above her head, and he takes her mouth again. She responds back in same fervor, kissing just as hard, pressing just as hard. When her knees threatened to give out, he directed her arms on either side of his face as his slipped down her waist, hips, to the back of her thigh and he hauls her up, guiding her to wrap her legs around his waist.

He appeases her desire to kiss his mouth, once, twice, but he returns to the sensitive part of her neck and bites hard the same moment he pushes against her. She gasped loudly, her head falling back to grant him more access. Her fingers dug at his back but he barely felt anything. Instead he concentrated on pleasing her, his hands roaming the flat of her stomach, the bottom of her hood, and he pulls the violet cloth off her. His mouth was at her collar bone then, killing any protests before she could voice them. Or she doesn't plan to, judging from her flustered state when he broke the lip contact to stare at her. She was basically almost naked. Just two flimsy pieces of black lace left and he could finally have her. Here, right now. His right hand presses against her waist again, sliding to the small of her back. It was only then that he realized the skin she had always kept hidden was marked with smooth burn scars. Was this the reason she always wore her layers of jacket? He presses his lips over the flesh of her heart. _It doesn't matter._ And when she opened her eyes, he kisses her again.

Kido felt her eyes water in pleasure, unaware her body was ever capable of feeling this way. _W-wha...Ha..._ His digits closed around her breast, and she was beyond any coherent thought. She pushes his hood off his shoulders, letting it bunch around the middle of his upper arm. _Doesn't matter. I want... Want..._ She presses an open mouthed kiss on his shoulder, her panting animalistic.

"Want what?" he whispers hotly against her ear. She didn't even know she said the words out loud.

"Want." she just groans out, and when he pressed harder against her again, she cries out.

"I don't know what you want if you don't tell me, Tsubomi." He told her, watching her now, his hand openly caressing her chest. Her eyes were half lidded and beading with tears, and when their eyes met he groaned against her too.

" _Want more._ " she gasped out.

That was Kano's undoing.

He lets his head fall on her shoulder, all other movements suddenly stopping. Two heavy breaths later, and he helped her stand on her own legs. She stared at him, adorably confused, but there was no way he could take advantage of her _despite how much he wanted it_. He tells her as it is, the whole, genuine truth and didn't hide away even if his face was burning a bright shade of red. He meets her eyes for a second, relieved that she was just as flustered as he was, but then his eyes traveled lower, to her neck, and he notices two bold red welts. His fingers pressed against the area for a moment before moving to take her hair forward and cover it sufficiently. He reaches for her discarded hoodie, turns it inside out and helps her wear it. Then he takes the locks she liked separating, fixing it, before moving to fix himself.

"I'm sorry." he muttered lamely. "I know all I said and did are something I shouldn't have."

Kido stared at him unblinking, her eyes still wide.

"The kisses doesn't mean nothing to me." he added, and in a way, this was his way of confessing to her. _I'm not playing with you. I meant every single one. Every single kiss._ "And I didn't kiss Utau. Seto's...we've been talking lately, and he was desperately trying to prove a point. That's why he dared me to do it. But I didn't kiss her. I don't want to."

He shifted from foot to foot, and Kido almost convinced herself this was not the Kano she knew. The little shit always had been a lot more confident than he was allowed to have, though he used most of it to ridicule and annoy people.

"So you can hit me if you want. I'm not going to move." he offered, his trademark smile tentatively gracing his lips again.

His right hand rubs the back of his neck, waiting patiently.

"Kido?"

And she laughs.

"Kido!" he whined, surprised, "Stop it!" but it only made her laugh harder.

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 _this is the chapter with the most reference so far. and characters. because who needs OC's right? no? wait, i don't have to tag this as crossover now do i? they all just made a cameo. right? RIGHT?_

 _Next Chapter:_

 _Serenity. Hold. Comfort._

"I don't like August."


	12. July

_Air to this chapter is Shallow by Daughter~_

* * *

 **EINE KLEINE**  
Twelve Kisses  
a KagePro fanfiction

* * *

 **XII. July**

"What do you think will happen when a person passes away?"

"Well," rustling movements, "Usually the people surrounding that person would grieve and wish things like he was so young to get taken away. The people he left behind will forever be enslaved by the fact that he had gone and will never return, and they are left by memories of him." A long pause. "There are times however, that he wakes up with an eye ability and meets other people just like- ow! Kido!"

She huffed, "I'm being serious."

Kano rubbed the arm that she so mercilessly pinched, and hikes the blanket that covered the two of them higher. It was the last night of July, and within hours August is upon them again. He knew what she was probably thinking about; the event that scarred their lives, the events that braided their paths together. But right now, as he lay next to Kido with her head at the nook of his shoulder, he is beginning to think that maybe the future she was talking about was possible. So he sticks his tongue out at her, murmuring words that were sure to annoy her more.

"Put that tongue inside your mouth or I'm biting it."

"Ah, please do. I'm beginning to discover that you are much more perverted than I previous thought you were."

"You're rubbing off on me."

"Touché."

They were quiet for a moment, before her arm wrapped around his waist tightened. "I don't like August."

"Neither do I."

"I wish it was possible to live without it."

"Me too."

"I don't want to lose anyone anymore."

"Then don't."

"How?"

"You hold on to them really tight, so they don't fall, so they don't float away."

"But what if despite it all, we still drift away?"

"Then you just have to wait patiently. Because even if I leave or if you go, I'll always come and find you."

"Me too." She whispers the words, feeling him press lips against her forehead. "I'll come and find you too."

 **CHAPTER END**


	13. August X

When the clock reaches the fifty ninth minute of the twenty third hour, time doesn't end. The same way the sun sets and rises, it's bound to restart again.

* * *

 **August**

* * *

None of them could really comprehend what had just taken place. One moment, the lot of them were chatting happily on their way home to the base, then the next thing they knew was being surrounded by men in white suits aching to laboratory gowns.

Kano recognized them easily – _that man's men._ He suppressed the scowl, the growl, the sour look. A single mistake could land them all dead. So he stepped in front, passing through Kido and Momo, patting their shoulders teasingly, and then gave a cheeky grin to the bastards.

"What seems to be the problem here officers~?"

There was no reply from them all. He didn't expect them to answer.

He shifted from foot to foot, cracking another joke, before turning around to check on the gang. The look on their face made his insides turn but he never let them see any of it. He clenched his fingers discreetly, his mind formulating a plan for a way out. A way out. Where? How? They could make a run to the place they came from, to the main road, to the public. But that would be too risky, and there's too much what if's countering. What if they don't all escape? What if someone gets caught? Where would they be brought? What if their abilities are exposed to the public instead? What will happen then? Will the people help a group of children being chased by men in laboratory gowns thinking that they were outlaws? Or by distraction. But who would create the distraction? What if not everyone would run? What if someone gets hurt apart from him?

Apparently, he didn't need to answer any of those questions.

The moment he turned back to face the sea of white, he heard a loud gunshot, a heart piercing scream, and everything faded to black.

* * *

There were lots of reasons why Kido doubted her ability as the gang's Leader. On top of the list is that she knew to herself that when the situation calls for it, she really isn't strong. So as she held Hibiya at her left side and Momo to her right, these were the only words on her mind: _"I'm going to protect you. I swear on my life."_ Because that's the only thing she was capable of doing. She couldn't think of a leaderesque way to lift their spirits up, because she's just as frightened, just as crushed. Just as in need of a break down. She couldn't even tell them what she was thinking.

And she began to doubt herself.

Was she a leader at all? All along? Had she ever done something decent enough to warrant such a title? She doesn't even know, clutching the two closer to her, doesn't even care anymore.

Her eyes drifted a space next to the three of them and there sat Marry and Seto. Three was whispering softly, trying to calm down Four who was still being whacked with sobs. Then it hit her.

Kano.

She ignores all the feelings that shot through her when she remembered the name, instead channeling the guy's trail of thought. He should've been the leader, not her. He deserved it much more than she does. Her eyes narrowed, rescanning their surroundings. They were on the roof top of some sort of High School building, and it seemed really familiar. If Kano was here, what will he do? Of course joke about the situation, like the little shit he is. She tries her best not to think about what happened to him, instead reexamining. She doesn't remember even going to a High School on her own. Just, Ayano-nee's school.

Wait.

Ayano-nee's school? Her hold on Hibiya and Momo slackens, and when they comforted each other, she moved away. She recognized the entrance, the hallway. Is it really this place? Her memories could be a blur, but at the moment that's what they all have. She doubted Seto would recognize the surrounding. But it's worth to ask anyway.

"Seto?" her voice was hoarse, and it was a good thing Two ignored it.

"Yeah?" and he sounded just as tired as she was.

"Do you recognize this place?"

A pause and a bitter laugh. "I wish."

She nodded to herself.

"Why?"

"I feel like I've been here before. The festival Ayano-nee wanted us to come to, remember?"

All she got was a shake of a head. "Sorry, I can't…remember."

"It's okay."

"I know this place." This is Momo. Her face was still wet of sweat and tear tracks, but Kido admired the look of determination in her eyes. "This is my High School." Five spoke of the School Name, and Kido recognizes it instantly. She was right. This _is_ Ayano-nee's High School. But why were they brought here? And where was Shintaro, Konoha and Ene? Despite being strictly tasked not to stand up she does, searching anything of importance on the spacious place. Any guides that could get them out.

She wasn't surprised when the door to exit was sealed tight.

What does she do now? They don't have the whole night to wait for help to come to them. It would be too late then. Help would have to arrive at this exact moment. So what should they do? Her attention shifts to the busy street, the traffic lights, the people who are all blissfully ignorant and going on with their usual lives without any knowledge of what was taking place. Of the peril they were now threading on. On the-

 _Oh gods._

She felt her knees weaken at the realization. This must be the secret Kano was hiding from them. Is this it? Because they couldn't all be kidnapped and brought to such a public place like a School, and left at the roof top for no reason. Of course, there's something more to it. But what? Kano will be able to supply the missing information, _he will right?_ and their best option for now is to escape this place and look for him. _Hopefully_ , he is brought in with them.

"I have a plan."

Before she was able to say anything further however, the door opened on its own.

* * *

Despite the wound, he rises, bumping his sides against a leg of a mahogany desk. "That's what I plan on doing." He muttered, surveying his surroundings. Ayano-nee's school, that mad man's laboratory, right. He was in some classroom - "Of all places why here?" Ene whispers - and he laughed at the irony of it. Six let out a noise, offended and hurt but he really couldn't help the curving of his lips. He wasn't suppose to tell her anything, but that bastard broke the contract first.

"Why don't I tell you a silly tale while we look for the others? I promise you it won't bore you one bit!"

* * *

A hasty dodge, barely avoiding the fist that was about to hit her face.

Kido watch Seto send his left hand over her head and to this man who called himself Kuroha. It pissed her off, the way he so easily avoided the attack. She aims her fist on his throat but he caught her hand too, pulling and pushing, then slamming her and Seto together. She cries out when the back of her head hit his chin, but she completely loses her balance when she felt the demon bastard hit the side of her face. She tumbles to the ground temple first, feeling it burst open and bleed. Her eye sight was still a blur when she heard something crack and Two scream in agony. She looked up just in time to see him land on the space next to her.

"No," she whispered, her eyes wide and horrified at the sight of Seto's arm that was visibly _out of its socket._ She scrambled to his side, blocking Kuroha's kick with both of her fore arms. The next moment, she is hauled to her tiptoes by her hair, eye in eye with the bastard. He was strong, too strong like Konoha. He could so easily rip them out if he wanted to but he doesn't. Instead he settles himself by laughing at her face and making them suffer, the sadistic fuck. She growls in frustration, pushing and punching, and he did let go. His fist slammed against her again, feeling her jaw crack, then his fingers are around her neck.

 _No!_

Her struggles became more desperate because she knew if she stopped here, she would _die_. She clawed at him, on his face, but he merely looked at her with a wide crazed grin, waiting. She didn't want to be scared, she really didn't want to. But as she stared into the abyss of his eyes, she knew there was no other feeling churning in her stomach. Can't this just stop? Can't she just lay down and wait for this horrible dream to pass? Can't this be just like another storm that would promise them a better place after? She guessed not as she let out a cough, bloody spittle escaping her lips. He wasn't just trying to strangle her, he was planning on _snapping_ her neck. She forces in a breath at the thought, her feet resuming its task on kicking him. She would've died, she really would have, if Momo didn't charge in with some wood aimed directly at Kuroha's face. It hits him, and the oxygen burned its path down her throat as he threw her to the ground like a rag doll.

 _Get up, get up.._. _!_ She told herself, knowing that something might happen to Momo if she doesn't move fast enough.

Pushing herself off the ground with both of her hands, Seto was already charging back at the devil with his other hand. The grin on his face was gone, Kido saw. Momo must've done a good job then. Her voice mingled with Momo and Marry's however, when she saw how easy the demon twisted Seto's hand _like it was nothing,_ then kicked him by the stomach. She charged again, but he merely slaps her aside. She goes momentarily deaf at the impact, and she is faced down on the dirt once more.

He is saying something to Marry, things about this tragedy happening over and over and _over again._ He laughs again, then she hears Momo wail in pain.

"You want to save everyone don't you?" he said, "You want to save the person you love, right?"

Kido raises her head, her eyes swollen but she sees them anyway. Marry was on the ground, her eyes wide and scared. Kuroha standing in front of her, his other hand on Momo's right foot. Momo lying on the ground and sobbing uncontrollably asking him to stop. Hibiya already passed out behind them with a bruise blooming at his neck.

"Why don't you use your monster powers?"

She saw it too, the way he snapped Momo's foot.

Voices mingle in the air as she felt something leave her body, notice something leave out of Seto, Momo, and Hibiya. All the glass windows of the long hallway shattered to pieces.

When Kido's vision focused, it was Marry _but it wasn't Marry._ She remained rooted on her spot, stunned at Four's sudden change. Her eyes bright red, the back of her long hair cut short to her shoulders, and _scales...?_ at the side of her cheeks. She was hunched over when she stood, the look on her face dead but she was still crying.

"Marry." Seto called out, but his voice was a mere whisper. "No."

"That's right." Kuroha whispered mockingly. "Reset the timeline. This is the finale, majesty. Why don't you go back to the better days?"

A heart piercing scream, and it made Kuroha laugh out again, his hand clutching the side of his face.

"That's right, that's right! Start all over again from the beginning!" he shouted, watching Marry float to the air, her arms spread wide. "Relive this never ending nightmare! Do it!"

"What the- Marry- Kido! _"_ Hereyes turned to the figure- _figures_ at the other end of the hall. It was Kano, and a black haired girl...that looked very familiar...like Ene?

 _"No, I don't want this. I don't want this to end. I don't want to be alone."_

"Just do it!"

 _"I want to be with everyone... One more time. One more time.._. _!"_

"Marry!"

And then it was quiet.

All of their eyes focused on Seto, only on Seto as he tried his best to sit up. He coughed, blood, but despite it all he smiled at her.

"It's okay." He said, heaving in a heavy breath. "Do you remember at the cliff? Back on Kano's birthday?"

Her voice quivering, she looked at him. "Seto..?"

"You were so scared. You said one day we're going to leave you. But I promised you haven't I?"

"Seto..."

"Listen to me, Marry." he said, hissing softly under his breath as he pointed his chest where his heart would be. "Remember what I said? Even if you lose us, we'll still be together here." he patted his heart. "So don't ever think for another second you would ever be alone. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

"What..? Why isn't she going back?" Kuroha's eyes darted back and forth, "Damn you, fool!" Kuroha shouts out, sprinting back to punch Seto-

"No, you won't!" Kano sprinted to jump on his back then, his weight stalling the demon bastard. Black haired-Ene jumps in shortly after, giving Kano her jumper to wrap around Kuroha's neck.

"You fucking piece of fucks!" He yelled out, steering the two and slamming them both to the wall. "You god damn fucking pieces of shits!" He goes for Seto again, wrapping his hands around Two's neck, hauling him to his feet. "Restart the-"

"Stop."

And the new voice freezes them all up again.

"The Last Snake." disbelief was evident in his voice. "How...How did you get here?!"

"I discovered my ability." the girl in red scarf said, her eyes directly staring into the monster's. She crossed the hall like she had been there all along. "Shintaro told me what it was. The power to project my feelings unto others."

In last resort, he tightened his grip around Seto, choking him.

"Stop...!" Marry cried out. The unfamiliar girl turned to her, and as their gaze met, eyes were begging for help. "Stop it!"

Still Kuroha did not let go. "NOT UNLESS I-"

Something happened to Marry.

 _Everything turned white._

* * *

 _Breathe in so we won't cry_  
 _Let's say "goodbye"_  
 _Gather at the secret base_  
 _The summer days that we laughed together_

 _"Maybe we can recall someday, and meet again."_

"I kind of like August again."

A raising of eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"How come?"

A shrug. "I just do now, I guess."

"Because we're all finally free of it?"

"...that's one of the reasons."

"Do you think it was worth it?"

"I think so. After all, we got back everything we've lost."

An unsettled feeling. "I'm...kind of scared."

"Why?"

"That it's not over yet. That one day I'll wake up and find out _this_ is just a dream."

A soft laugh. "Do you want me to punch you? Just so you know this is reality?"

"What? _Hahaha-_ No thanks."

A smirk "I thought so." Then a pause. "...you know, for some reason, I feel really happy."

And he grins back. "Me too. I'm happy too."

A peaceful silence.

"Kano?"

"Yeah?"

"After that moment, were you scared I was going to die?"

"...I was."

"Then I want to say it."

"Say it."

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

 **END**

* * *

asdasfafasfasfasfafasfsaf

HAPPY KAGEROU DAY~

-confetti-

yay, yay, yay, we finally, finally finished~ it's a somewhat short ride, but for me it was fun all the same. - sooo..have you guys expected the thirteenth chapter? no? i knew it. aaannywaa~y, i haven't read the whole fic in one go, so expect minor changes later on. also, i just realized after you guys told me. KANO'S BIRTHDAY IS ON MAY. I'M SO SORRY, I'LL MAKE SURE TO FIX IT BEFORE I COMPLETELY LET GO OF THIS FANFICTION. i was just so absorbed with him sleeping in a field with flower blossoms that i forgot that MAJOR DETAIL -intense sobbing-.

also, one of the main ideas to this fanfiction is the blur of relationship between Kano and Kido. it could've started some while ago, or somewhere between the days that wasn't focused on the chapters. it could be that they've also just gotten together at the end of the fanfiction, but it's really up to you guys. it's also up to you guys whether or not Seto lived, hahah. but wait, how sure are you that the ending isn't a part of a new route? mehehe.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, thanks to GoLdensummertime, Rilianne, TimeOfTheAngels, SilverIce0, Wanderer, Tiffy-Chan858, SilverDaze08, Fabyola11, LateNight-Drive, Random Reviewer, Guest. Thanks for spending minutes of your life reading this, thanks for everything.

11/29/15 UPDATE: IT'S FIIIIXED. I can finally let go of Eine Kleine. ( Q ^ Q )

Goodbye is such a sad word. See you guys later.

-Kyuuni


End file.
